


锤基||海洋深处 AU

by fanshanyueling



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshanyueling/pseuds/fanshanyueling
Summary: 大副锤x人鱼基人鱼是真的人鱼，会吃人的那种。锤哥的身份沿用电影《海洋深处》里的捕鲸人大副设定，时代背景是十九世纪五十年代捕鲸盛行的美国。讲的大概是一个捕鲸人大副锤在遭遇海难之后被人鱼搭救，而人鱼就是他一直在寻找的弟弟loki但是锤自己却不知道的故事……Thor x Loki  1V1 HE





	1. 楠塔基特

**Author's Note:**

> 人外预警。（有人x人鱼）
> 
> 阅读指南：  
> 1.故事背景设定在19世纪50年代，美国在工业革命的推动下急需比煤气更好用的工业燃料，这一需求推动了捕鲸的盛行。  
> 2.捕鲸行为在任何时候都是不应该被提倡的，不管是在当时还是现在。  
> 3.人物可能三观不正。  
> 4.私设过多，OOC是我的，甜是他们的。
> 
> 会在lofter同步更新，id th0209

　　楠塔基特岛，1850年。  
　　这个位于马塞诸塞州东南部的港口城市捕鲸的历史和它建立的时间一样古老。或者换句话说，正是在捕鲸活动的巨额利润刺激下才有了楠塔基特岛的诞生。  
　　靠近码头的街道上人声鼎沸，热闹非凡。今天是克莱梯恩号返航的日子，人们迫不及待地想知道它这回又为他们带回多少桶鲸油。  
　　有一头蓬松金发的男人穿着时下流行的羊腿袖白衬衫、束身的褐色马甲和浅棕色紧身长裤，深蓝色的水手服外套则标志着他的职业和大海有关。  
　　长靴的皮革被擦拭的一尘不染，毫无疑问这个年轻人在出门之前十分用心地把自己料理了一番。  
　　今天对他意义非凡。  
　　他正迈进捕鲸协会的大门，楠塔基特所有和鲸鱼相关的交易都在这里进行，包括一些重要决策的制定。  
　　比如说，船的归属权问题。  
　　“感谢克莱梯恩号，他为我们带回了1600桶鲸油！”  
　　“新纪录！伦敦市场现在的鲸油价格涨到了50英镑一桶！”  
　　大堂里一阵喧哗，人们正为这次克莱梯恩的丰收又可以卖个好价钱而欢呼不已。  
　　金发男子也被这种欢快的气氛感染，他笑了一下，穿过雀跃的人群来到大堂后面僻静的会议室。  
　　“早上好，Mr.Thor·Odinson.”  
　　一头白发的老绅士向男人笑着伸出手。  
　　“梅森先生。”  
　　索尔笑着和他回握。  
　　在他到之前，桌子另一边的椅子上已经坐了一名男子，梅森向索尔介绍那是他的朋友本杰明，他是此次会议的记录员。协会的每一次会议都需要记录在案，因为其中可能牵扯到一些重要的约定。  
　　梅森为索尔拉开桌前的椅子，按着他的肩膀让他坐下，“哦，奥丁森先生，我希望你知道我们对你这几年的工作一直很满意。”  
　　索尔对这个老家伙今天的殷勤有些意外，毕竟在他的印象里梅森总是和唯利是图和刻薄两个词脱不了干系。  
　　不过他还是客气地回答道：“谢谢你，梅森先生。”  
　　梅森嘴边的笑容更大了，让索尔想到阴险狡诈的毒蛇正对即将到手的猎物吐它的蛇信。  
　　“我们有一艘船，埃塞克斯号，已经花费巨资重新装备好，准备出海了。”梅森先生一边说着，一边向他的朋友本杰明的方向踱步，“……因为我们在它身上花费了不小的投资，所以我们希望把它托付给值得信赖的人，很荣幸邀请你成为船上的一员，奥丁森先生。”  
　　索尔听到这里脸色微变，“抱歉，梅森先生，我不是很明白你的意思。这艘船是我父亲留给我的，如今你们却说托付？它本来就应该是属于我的。”  
　　“嘘，”梅森做了个噤声的手势，示意索尔按捺住他的激动坐回到他的椅子上，“我们当然知道，这艘船，老奥丁的遗物……不过说‘遗物’恐怕不太准确，因为它本来就是属于协会的财产，老奥丁在的时候也只有它的使用权而已。”  
　　“所以你们今天叫我来是什么意思？”索尔握紧了拳头。  
　　他本来以为协会的人在收走他父亲的船之后良心发现，要把它还给自己了，可现在看来显然并不是这么回事。  
　　梅森不紧不慢地说道：“正如我刚刚所说，奥丁森先生，埃塞克斯号是我们的心血，如今它就要出海了，我们需要像你这样有经验的水手成为船员。”  
　　本杰明在一边补充道：“作为大副。”  
　　索尔简直要被气笑了，这群贪图利益的商人今天不仅不是来归还本该属于他的船的，反而还要让他继续为他们卖命，就像老奥丁曾经做的那样。  
　　“你们做梦。”  
　　索尔拉开椅子，起身准备离开。  
　　“我知道你心中有所不满，不过协会对于有才华的年轻人总是格外宽容。如果你答应出海并且成功归来，届时你会得到这次收益的十五分之一作为报酬。”  
　　索尔脚步一顿。  
　　“那可是十五分之一的利润，索尔，你好好想一想，从来没有哪一个大副可以拥有如此高的报酬。”  
　　索尔突然转过头，紧紧盯着梅森，“我可不相信你们会突然这么好心。”  
　　梅森声音一顿，“当然，也是有条件的，你需要全程协助船长完成本次出航，最重要的是要让船员们知道一切功劳都是属于船长的。”  
　　“船长？是谁有这么大的面子让你们如此费尽心机的讨好？让我猜猜，是不是波拉德家的那个小子？”  
　　“索尔，注意你的言辞，乔治·波拉德是一位让人尊敬的绅士，而且在不远的将来他还会成为楠塔基特最出名的捕鲸人。”  
　　要知道，波拉德家族可是楠塔基特最负名望的捕鲸世家，乔治·波拉德的父亲也是他们协会最大的出资人。  
　　梅森想到这里，布满皱纹的老脸上的神情再次变得理所当然。  
　　索尔嗤笑一声，转身继续往外走，他对陪一个少爷玩可没有一点兴趣。  
　　梅森见状并不慌张，他知道面前这个傲慢的男人的弱点在哪里。  
　　“我听说你有一个弟弟。”  
　　果然，索尔闻言立马停住了脚步，他转过身来死死盯住梅森，嘴角紧绷城一条线。  
　　“你听谁说的？”  
　　“这不重要，重要的是，我知道你一直在找他，而我可以告诉你关于他的消息。”  
　　协会的消息网遍布沿海各地，当然比他一个小小的水手消息来的快得多，也许他真的知道洛基的消息也不一定。  
　　索尔蔚蓝色的眼眸里闪过权衡与挣扎，最终还是败在了也许能找到洛基的那一线可能之下。  
　　梅森的嘴边又浮现出那抹令他讨厌的志在必得的笑容，索尔捏紧了手中的蓝色外套，最后低声道：“成交。”  
　　“千万不要让我知道你在骗我，梅森。没人能拿我弟弟开玩笑。”  
　　  
　　  
　　索尔第一次见到乔治·波拉德是在埃塞克斯号出海的那天。这个贵族少爷就像他预想中的一样，高傲、自负、对航海和捕鲸一窍不通……  
　　最可怕的是这个年轻的继承人迫不及待地想让船上所有人都明白他的权柄，而索尔丰富的航海经验和他在船上的好人缘这些无一不让乔治感到嫉妒。  
　　他的大副在他做主的船上出尽了风头，而自己这个船长却无人问津。  
　　他怎么能被一个铁匠的儿子比下去？他可是乔治·波拉德，楠塔基特最出名的捕鲸家族波拉德家的继承人。他必须要让这船上的人都知道谁才是埃塞克斯号的船长。  
　　“升起补助帆，大副。”  
　　乔治站在船头，居高临下地对索尔命令道。  
　　“那样好吗，我们离墨西哥暖流很近，最好保持现在五节的速度，看之后的天气再做决定。”  
　　索尔皱了皱眉，尝试着说服年轻的船长放弃这个荒唐的决定。  
　　“我们已经迟了两天了，再不抓紧时间我们会错过东风带。”乔治寸步不让地和索尔对视，他脸上倨傲的神情表明他不会在这件事上让步。  
　　两人无声地对峙片刻，索尔最终转过身，向船员们传达船长的命令。  
　　“升补助帆。”  
　　索尔面色冷峻，紧抿的嘴角昭示着他此时并不好的心情。  
　　船员们一个个都小心翼翼，没敢在此时去挑起大副的怒火。  
　　升起补助帆之后埃塞克斯号开始以八节的速度在海上行驶，并且即将接近强风。索尔感受到拂面而过的湿润海风，强压下心中不好的预感。  
　　前方不远处天色变得漆黑，一团团乌云齐聚预示着一场暴风雨即将来临。  
　　索尔望向前方的乌云，眼神凝重，“如果我们不把帆减轻力量调转方向，船身一侧会受击导致不稳。”  
　　他再一次试图说服乔治降低船速避开原来的航线。  
　　“奥丁森先生，”乔治笑了一下，“我们会保持航线。”  
　　像是为了证实他的话似的，他马上向船头的舵手喊道：“劳伦斯先生，请保持航线。”  
　　然后又对索尔说道：“如果改变航线的话会多走半天，这太耽误行程了。我们会从风暴的边缘过去。”  
　　“如果我们的船员们承受不了这股强风的话，”乔治顿了顿，然后无所谓地笑了，“那就让他去向上帝祷告吧。”  
　　他意味深长地看了眼索尔，转身走了。  
　　索尔望向离他们越来越近的风暴中心，眼中一片晦暗不明。  
　　洛基离开他的那天，也是在这样的风暴里。  
　　在孤立无援的大海中。  
　　他闭上了眼，嘴角弯起苦涩的弧度。  
　　洛基，你究竟在哪里……  
　　自从五年前那场突如其来的暴风雨之后，他再也没有见过洛基。但他就是不相信洛基已经死了，怎么会呢，洛基有那么多唬人的伎俩，这次一定也是骗他的……  
　　他摩挲了下胸前挂着的那枚银币，望着一望无际的蔚蓝大海出了神。  
　　他有种直觉，这次出海会是五年来他离找到洛基最近的一次。  
　　-  
　　索尔不好的预感成了真，风速越来越快，他们的船被风暴产生的巨大旋涡吸了过去，只差一点就彻底葬身大海、尸骨无存。  
　　“劳伦斯先生，改变航向！”  
　　乔治面色苍白，失控地大喊。  
　　“已经太晚了！”  
　　索尔冲着乔治喊回去，他脸色不太好，本来就容易被点燃的脾气现在已经被乔治的愚蠢成功引爆。  
　　他急忙吩咐船员们，“松开上桅帆的绳子！所有人，抓好了别掉下船去！”  
　　索尔想要爬上桅杆取下船帆，但已经太晚了，在暴风雨中颠簸不堪的船身让他根本无法保持站立，更不要说爬上桅杆了。  
　　索尔双手紧紧抓着帆绳，船身又一次的剧烈晃动让他差点从甲板上滑下去。他保持躺在甲板上的姿势掏出匕首割断了上桅帆的绳子。  
　　白色的船帆应声落下，埃塞克斯号受强风的影响立马减轻了不少。它终于不再被吸引向漩涡中心靠近，被暴风雨洗礼一番的船身在继续向前漂流了一段距离之后渐渐停了下来。  
　　埃塞克斯号和她的船员们侥幸逃过了一劫。  
　　风暴平息之后所有人都是一副落水狗般湿漉漉的狼狈模样，但被海水打湿对水手们来说是件常事。他们并不怎么在意身上湿透了的衣服，而是一脸兴奋地把索尔围起来赞美他刚刚的果断和勇敢。  
　　乔治却不一样，这是他第一次出海，结果就遇上了这种让人不快的坏天气。含着金汤勺出生的少爷还从来没有受过这种苦事，他混杂着雨水和海水的高傲的脸上此时一片铁青。  
　　他阴鸷地看了正接受船员们欢呼的索尔一眼，回到了船长的休息室。  
　　晚上，索尔被叫到船长的房间。  
　　虽然想到接下来要独自面对乔治他并没有什么好心情，但索尔还是礼节性地敲了敲门。  
　　“你找我，先生？”  
　　乔治正坐在桌后，对着烛火不知在写些什么。索尔猜那可能是家书之类的，哦，他可真是个离不开妈妈怀抱的小孩。索尔暗地里翻了个白眼。  
　　桌上那根蜡烛燃烧后的特殊味道让索尔断定那正是用鲸鱼——准确地说是抹香鲸的油脂提纯之后制成的鲸油烛。  
　　这种蜡烛除了燃烧时间更长和价格出奇的昂贵之外，他想不到有什么是牛油或者蜜蜡制成的蜡烛所不能替代的。  
　　但也许这就是贵族老爷们喜欢它的原因吧，因为贵。但也多亏了市场上这些千奇百怪的鲸鱼制品，才让他们这些只懂得航海和捕鲸的猎手们有一份饭碗。  
　　他心中并没有太多同情或者愤世嫉俗的情绪，毕竟谁会和金币过不去呢。  
　　乔治终于在他写信的间隙抬头看了一眼索尔，紧接着又低下头继续写他未完成的信。  
　　“明天早上你召集所有船员，告诉他们我们要回楠塔基特修理埃塞克斯号。然后你向他们道歉，因为你妨碍船长的命令差点害死了所有的船员。到了港口之后你就可以辞职了。”  
　　索尔深吸了口气，才克制住自己一拳砸到他脸上的冲动，“我们都知道升起补助帆是谁的决定。”  
　　“那是个正确的决定。”  
　　“正确的决定就是把所有人送到暴风雨的中心？”  
　　乔治勉强答道：“那只是运气不好。”  
　　索尔冷笑：“不，那叫糟糕的航海技巧。只有懦夫才会埋怨坏运气。”  
　　“你大胆！”  
　　乔治拍桌而起，抬起他的左手指着索尔的鼻子骂道：“你清楚你现在在和谁说话吗？我是乔治·波拉德船长！”  
　　“波拉德！”  
　　他重复道。  
　　“而你，奥丁森先生，”乔治冷冷地嗤笑一声，“不管你衣领上挂满多少个鲸鱼胸针，你都不过是个铁匠的儿子，强行把自己挤进船员的制服里。”  
　　“现在，你可以出去了。”  
　　索尔站在原地没动。  
　　他难得没有生气，事实上他此时无比地冷静，因为他知道他想要什么。  
　　不是装满那两千桶鲸油，也不是那十五分之一的利润。他想要的，是找到送给他脖子上挂着的那枚银币的人。  
　　他还记得梅森答应他的条件，要给这个贵族少爷镀上一层金之后他们才能回去。他很清楚在一桶鲸油的情况下返航梅森什么都不会告诉自己的。  
　　“在没有装满一桶鲸油的情况下回去，不是一个姓波拉德或者奥丁森的男人该做的事情。对我们来说，现在最好的选择就是竭尽全力拼命工作，把船上装满鲸油，然后尽快回家。”  
　　 他没什么情绪地说道，他知道怎么说最能击中面前这个男人的弱点。  
　　乔治·波拉德，只要他以他的姓氏为荣一天，就不会允许这个承载过许多光荣的航海事迹的姓氏被他的平庸无能抹黑。  
　　“而且，这样一来我们就再也不用忍受对方了。相信我，我也很想那样。”  
　　索尔在说最后一句话的时候发自内心的真诚，他相信乔治也和他一样都不想再看见对方了。  
　　不管出于何种原因，乔治最后被他说服了。他们继续前行，出海三个月后，他们终于在南大西洋捕到了此行的第一头鲸鱼。  
　　那是一头雄性抹香鲸，足足够他们采满了47桶鲸油。


	2. 海洋渔场

　　  
　　但好运和坏运气总是相伴而来，在接下来的整整一个月里他们一头鲸鱼都没有遇到。  
　　船员之间开始传言，这片海域的鲸鱼因为被人们捕杀过多已经将近绝种。  
　　乔治有些想退缩了，但索尔不甘心于这样的失败。他们之前采到的那四十七桶鲸油已经因为支持他们继续远航而所剩无几，等他们返回楠塔基特岛时也许一痛鲸油也不会剩下。  
　　他不认为带着这样的成绩回去会有任何意义。当然，更重要的是，那样回去他一定得不到关于洛基的任何消息。  
　　乔治犹豫了几天，最终还是败在了他的虚荣心下。但显然就连索尔也没有想到，偏离了航线之后他们继续在大海中航行了一年，却几乎一头鲸鱼也没有遇到。  
　　彼时他们已经绕过合恩角，航行到了南太平洋，南美洲西海岸附近的海域。  
　　这天他们经过厄瓜多尔附近的一个小岛，船员们踏上久违的陆地都分外欣喜。  
　　索尔来到岛上的酒馆喝酒，他敏锐地注意到了坐在他左手边那张桌子的几个人。  
　　那是三个西班牙人，说着他听不懂的语言，但他能从他们的神情和姿势上判断出这几个人是他的同行。  
　　其中一个独臂的人显然是他们的头，他猜那人应该就是他们的船长了。  
　　“船长，打扰一下，我听岛上的人说你们的船在航行中被袭击了。”  
　　索尔正若有所思，一个他不想听到的声音就从背后响起了。  
　　乔治越过他走到那几个人身边，自来熟地介绍道：“你好，我是埃塞克斯号的船长，乔治·波拉德。”  
　　那个独臂的人站起身，用仅剩的右臂和他握了握手。  
　　“克莱蒙特·佩莱斯，圣玛利亚号的船长。”  
　　“可以允许我请你和你的同僚喝一杯吗？”  
　　乔治微笑着提出邀请。索尔抬头看了他一眼，这个贵族少爷这回总算没有太蠢。  
　　他们和那几个西班牙人坐到一桌，服务生把酒端到桌上。  
　　乔治问道：“所以，是运气不好？你们走了多远？”  
　　“谢谢，我不喝这个。”克莱蒙特把那些酒推到一边，然后转过头没好气地答道，“远到只有傻瓜和蠢货才会走的那么远，我们沿着赤道走了几千公里。”  
　　索尔沉默片刻，说道：“是海洋渔场那边。”  
　　他曾听老一辈的捕鲸人说过，那里有成群结队的鲸鱼，触目所及皆是鲸尾叶突，那些庞然大物的数量多到可以让人在鲸背上行走。  
　　或者换个现实点的说法，那里的鲸鱼多到足够一个船队每天装满三千桶鲸油。  
　　但是奥丁曾说过，海洋渔场是所有捕鲸人的禁忌，在他还小的时候奥丁就叮嘱过自己，绝对不要踏入那个地方。  
　　他问过父亲为什么，但老奥丁只是沉默着摸了摸他的脑袋。偶尔他也会看见奥丁一个人站在船头眺望赤道的方向，伸手抚摸覆盖他缺失右眼的黑色眼罩。  
　　总之，那是个很神秘的地方。  
　　乔治在听西班牙人船长说完海洋渔场里鲸鱼的盛况之后眼睛明显亮了起来。  
　　“船长，我劝你先听他把话说完。”  
　　索尔看了一眼克莱蒙特，独臂的船长果然有几分欲言又止。  
　　“那是一个恶魔……”他最终还是选择开口，向他的埃塞克斯号上的捕鲸人伙伴们讲述他们在那个地方离奇而不幸的遭遇，“……一头鲸鱼，如雪花石膏般洁白，超过一百英尺长。它杀了我六名船员，剩下的人也多多少少被它留下了标记。”  
　　克莱蒙特意有所指地看了眼自己缺失的左臂。  
　　但乔治显然没有被这个听起来荒谬不堪像编造一样的故事吓到，有哪个出过海的水手会相信这世上有体长超过一百英尺的白鲸？而且还会有意识地攻击人类，那更是闻所未闻。  
　　他已经受够在海上一日一日地漂泊却始终遇不到鲸鱼的日子了，漫长的等待没有消磨他的意志反而更加坚定了乔治要捕到鲸鱼的决心。就像索尔·奥丁森之前说的，他不想空手而归。  
　　他看了坐在自己右手边的索尔一眼，挑了挑眉。  
　　索尔当然明白乔治看向自己那道目光的意思，他有些犹豫，奥丁生前不让自己踏足那片海域的教导还言犹在耳，但他此时在乔治挑衅的眼神下却说不出反驳的话来。  
　　毕竟，当初正是他自己说服乔治继续远航的。现在再来劝他收手返航不仅乔治会嘲笑他，连索尔自己都觉得面子上挂不住。  
　　而且也的确没有其他办法了，他们已经在大洋上走了一年，再这样一无所获下去他们连回到楠塔基特岛的燃料都供不起了。  
　　就这样，他们告别了那个小岛之后又沿着赤道继续向西前行了好几千公里。在彻底迷失在大海中失去方向之前，他们终于找到了克莱蒙特口中的那个地方。  
　　一切都像他描述的那样，成百上千头鲸鱼在这片海域里栖息，随处可见浮上海面换气的鲸鱼，鲸尾掀起的浪花让一整片海域都泛起白色。  
　　他们放下了捕鲸用的渔艇，海面以下的鲸鱼数量实在非常之多，他们划动船桨的时候都会打到那些大家伙。  
　　索尔很快瞄准了一头雄性抹香鲸并掷出了手中的铁铦，那是一种专门为捕鲸而打造的巨大鱼叉，它前端锋利的铁刺可以戳进鲸鱼坚硬的表皮，而尾端的绳子则和渔艇相连。  
　　铁铦射中鲸鱼之后它们会不断向前游动以挣脱身上的铁铦，但最终会因为力气耗尽而被毫不费力跟在它们身后的狡猾人类宰割屠戮。  
　　但他这一下射偏了，铁铦的尖头从鲸鱼的皮肤表面滑了开去。海面太过颠簸让他失了准头。  
　　没过多久索尔就意识到海面不同寻常的扰动并不是因为水下有太多游动的鲸鱼，他们的船身被水花击打向一侧倾斜，像是有某股力量故意这样做似的。  
　　他心中有股不好的预感，仿佛有什么噩梦马上就要成真一样。  
　　索尔扶住船舷竭尽全力稳住身形，他看见水面下有一团阴影正在不断放大，有什么东西在飞速地向他们靠近。  
　　“上帝啊……”  
　　那是一头通体洁白如雪花石膏般的庞然大物，破开水面昂首挺身地出现在众人面前。它的头部巨大，吻端的喷孔向上喷着水。索尔还没来得及看清它的全貌，那巨大的尾鳍已经高高扬起将他们的渔艇整个拍翻。  
　　他们落了水，但万幸渔艇没有被拍散。船员们狼狈地重新爬上渔艇飞快地向埃塞克斯号划去。  
　　即使现在他们周围到处都是他们辛苦寻找一年梦寐以求的鲸鱼，此时此刻也没有人有暇顾及了。  
　　但噩梦并没有因此结束，那头鲸鱼阴魂不散一路尾随他们回到埃塞克斯号。索尔并没有被它吓到，他七岁的时候就被老奥丁带上捕鲸船了，他和鲸鱼打交道的时间比船上最年轻的小伙子尼克森来到这个世上的时间还要长。  
　　他拿起埃塞克斯号上最大号的那杆铁铦，把铁铦尾端的绳子紧紧系在桅杆上。  
　　“它在哪，劳伦斯先生？”  
　　他问舵手。  
　　“在左船首，奥丁森先生！”  
　　索尔跳上左船首，他看见了，那个正朝他们不断靠近的怪物，它雪白的脊背在这一片海域中独一无二。  
　　“我瞄准你了，你是我的。”  
　　他志在必得地说道，随即狠狠将手中的铁铦掷出。  
　　  
　　他射中了，那头巨鲸发出一声惨痛的哀鸣，那根巨大的铁针就像插在英格兰教堂前那块石头中的宝剑一样，牢牢插在巨鲸眼下的位置。  
　　它被刺中之后拖着铁铦向前游走，甲板上的绳子开始收缩。索尔并没能高兴多久，因为他很快就发现被他绑在前桅杆上的那根长达数百多米的绳子紧紧绷直了。  
　　鲸鱼还在不断拖着铁铦游动，它像是感觉不到疼痛和疲倦一样带着插在它身上的那根巨大鱼叉一直往前方游去。埃塞克斯号重新翻修过的坚硬木质桅杆在强大拉力的作用下发出不堪承受的“咯吱”声。  
　　索尔嘴角的笑容一凝，他本想拖到那头鲸鱼体力耗尽束手就擒，却没想到他还是低估了这个怪物惊人的智慧和可怕的力量。  
　　它想要把整个桅杆拖断！  
　　而事实证明，它确实有这样强大的力量。  
　　“不！”  
　　索尔绝望地大喊，埃塞克斯号不仅是他们此次出海的安全保障，更是承载了他童年记忆的“家”。它是老奥丁一生的执念，也是他和洛基从小长大的地方。  
　　可是他的祈祷并没有神明听到，下一刻巨大的桅杆从底部折断，直直坠下来的桅杆把半个甲板都砸裂开来。  
　　船身开始向一侧倾斜，用不了多久船身就会灌满水然后沉入海底，被海水吞没。  
　　索尔愤怒地锤了一下船舷，他为自己刚刚的轻敌和冲动追悔莫及。  
　　“这是怎么回事？”  
　　乔治和科芬还有其他船员他们刚刚在另一只渔艇上，并没有遭遇那头可怕的白鲸。此时他们见到埃塞克斯号的异状还没反应过来发生了什么事。  
　　“是一头鲸鱼……”  
　　站在索尔身旁的舵手劳伦斯小声说道。  
　　乔治脸色冷沉，他站在渔艇上环顾了一圈埃塞克斯号的现状，然后下令道：“准备弃船。”  
　　“不，我们还可以想办法补救——”  
　　索尔不假思索地脱口喊道，但他的声音很快越来越小，到最后他连自己都说服不了。  
　　“我们不可能划着回去！”  
　　他怒吼道，但乔治只是冷冷看了他一眼，转头继续吩咐其他船员，“所有人，带上尽可能多的食物和淡水到渔艇上去，卸下帆！”  
　　索尔唇角紧抿，目光沉沉。他不发一言地来到船舱的储藏室，向上搬运装着硬面饼和淡水的木桶。海水此时已经漫到了他的腰际，并且还在不断上升。  
　　一束光线从他头顶的舱门照下来，他脖子上挂着的那枚银币闪了一下。  
　　索尔停下来，摸了摸那块已经陪伴了他快十年的银币，嘴角难得露出一丝笑意。  
　　突然，甲板上传来一片混乱的叫喊声。  
　　他能听出其中有一个是尼克森的声音，他是这回出海的队伍里最年轻的一个，十四岁的尼克森。要不是到了年底人手不够，平时他们是绝不会让尼克森这种没什么经验的毛头小子上船的。  
　　“奥丁森先生在哪里？”  
　　“甲板上漏油了！”  
　　“奥丁森先生！”  
　　“尼克森，快点，我们必须马上离船！”  
　　“可是奥丁森先生还在里面！”  
　　“奥丁森先——”  
　　少年人没有喊完的话语被爆炸产生的巨响吞没了，他们在搬运的过程中不小心把一罐鲸油泄漏在了甲板上，火焰顺着鲸油一路蔓延最终引爆了剩下的油桶。  
　　索尔被困在了船底的储藏室，海水已经漫上了他的脖颈，他头上是冲天大火，身下是无边海水，似乎不管怎么选，他都只剩死路一条。  
　　到眼前这一步，索尔非但没有慌张反而轻笑了一声。既然上帝已经替他做出了选择，他又何必执着。  
　　他闭上眼，紧紧握住胸前的银币吊坠，任冰冷的海水逐渐将自己吞没。  
　　在失去意识之前，他似乎听到了一道美妙而哀婉的歌声。  
　　可是茫茫大海中，又有谁会在他死时为他歌唱呢？  
　　或许是传说里寄居在大海中以人的灵魂为食的人鱼，它们的出现意味着海难的发生，那最动听的歌喉带来的恰恰是死亡的讯息。  
　　只有人鱼才拥有这般美妙的歌喉。  
　　它们会用最动听的歌声迷惑猎物，让他们沉浸在永远醒不过来的美梦中，然后吞食他们的灵魂。  
　　不行，他还没有找到他的弟弟，他的灵魂不能被人鱼吃掉。  
　　想到这里，一股巨大的求生意志迫使索尔睁开眼。爆炸声掩盖住了空灵的歌声，他并没有被那声音迷惑。  
　　索尔在水下四处逡巡一番，在已经被海水淹没的船底找到一把斧子。他游过去捡起那把斧子，狠狠砸开船底游了出去。  
　　大火在海面上燃烧，火光投射到海面上倒映出好看的粼粼波光，水与火在这一刻得到极致的交融，巨大的反差使一切看起来都是那么虚幻而不真实。  
　　索尔抓住一块漂浮在海面上的船板，他深深呼吸了几口气才转头看向身后，埃塞克斯号在一片火光里逐渐被烧毁，剩下的几根桅杆也逐一坍塌。  
　　他用力捏紧了拳头，愤怒却无能为力的感觉让他心中仿佛燃烧着烈火。  
　　“乔治船长？”  
　　“科芬？”  
　　“劳伦斯先生？”  
　　“尼克森？”  
　　……  
　　海面上虽然被火光照亮了一部分，更多的还是一片漆黑。索尔喊了一遍所有船员的名字，却无一回应。  
　　他在黑暗中抱紧了身下的船板，这是他现在唯一能依靠的东西了。  
　　索尔神色一凛，顾不得悲伤了，他得赶紧离开这里，否则待会埃塞克斯号沉没时形成的巨大旋涡会把他吸过去。  
　　他一咬牙松开木版向背离埃塞克斯号的方向游去。  
　　不知道时间过去多久，在索尔即将精疲力尽时，他发现了一只渔艇，熟悉的形状让他辨认出那是属于埃塞克斯号的渔艇。  
　　他激动地冲那只木船招了招手，这一定是其他船员们逃出来时带走的那些渔艇其中的一只。  
　　可是船上却并没有人回应。索尔按下心中的奇怪，继续向渔艇的方向游去。  
　　直到游到那只渔艇边，他才发现这只船上根本一个人都没有。  
　　索尔费力地把自己翻到船上，他毫不怀疑如果自己再晚一点发现这只船他一定会被冰冷的海水冻得失去知觉然后耗尽体力沉入海底。  
　　“乔治船长？乔伊？劳伦斯？科芬？”他一边四处张望一边喊道：“你们在哪？”  
　　依然没有人回应。  
　　索尔垂下头叹了口气，今天晚上发生的一切都让他觉得有违常理，仿佛有种神秘的力量在背后主宰。  
　　从那头巨鲸出现后一切就开始变得不对劲。先是桅杆被拖断、乔治决定弃船，然后甲板上漏油导致埃塞克斯号起火，到现在其他船员突然消失踪迹全无……  
　　索尔耳尖动了动，隐约间他似乎又听到了那动人的歌声。  
　　他嘲讽地想到，看来自己这回真的要死了，那些邪祟的海妖已经迫不及待要将他分食。  
　　这回他并没有多做挣扎，人鱼的歌声很空灵，让他放松了几个月来一直紧绷的神经。  
　　他躺下身，慢慢闭上双眼。  
　　他做了个梦，梦到了洛基。  
　　他的洛基。  
　　那个黑发碧眼的俊美男孩也有这样一幅好嗓子，只是他从不开口歌唱。  
　　但是索尔就是知道，如果洛基唱起歌来一定也是如此的优美动听。  
　　就连以艺术造诣著称的希腊诸神也要倾倒在他曼妙的歌喉之下，将月桂树的枝条编织的桂冠戴在他的头上，穿过他黑色柔软的发丝……  
　　那个梦到后面开始逐渐变得荒唐而不着边际，索尔觉得自己仿佛被那双美丽的绿眼睛蛊惑了，心里深藏的野兽在这一刻终于冲破了那白日里禁锢它的牢笼。  
　　看到他象牙一样瓷白而富有光泽的脸，他就想一亲芳泽；目光落到那双饱满的像熟透了的车厘子一样的红唇，就忍不住想亲自品尝，看看它尝起来是否是他想象中的沐浴过南美洲果园里盛夏阳光的味道……  
　　还有那洁白的贝齿、高挺的鼻梁、刀削一样深邃的轮廓和迷人的绿宝石一样的眼睛。想亲吻他深陷的锁骨、劲瘦而有力的腰肢和滑入胯部的人鱼线……他身体上的每一寸肌肤、每一块骨骼都让他为他着迷、为他深陷。  
　　哦，他要向爱神阿芙洛狄忒起誓，他爱他的一切。  
　　清醒的时候他从来不敢细想，他怯于承认自己对洛基早已超过兄弟间的感情。  
　　只有在这个永远不会醒来的梦里，他才敢一逞被他压在心底多年的荒唐、那快要将他压塌的炽热情感。  
　　和欲望。  
　　陷入沉沉梦境的索尔发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
　　如果能这样永远沉睡在这个有洛基的美梦里似乎也不错。


	3. 人鱼之歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人鱼基出场了！

　　可是美梦终究要醒，刺眼的阳光照在他脸上，索尔的眼皮动了动，睁开了眼。  
　　出乎他意料的，他并没有被邪恶的海妖带走灵魂或者葬身鱼腹，他依然安然无恙地躺在那只渔艇上。  
　　此时的海面一片平静，索尔回头看了看，埃塞克斯号的残骸已经沉入海底，只有漂浮在海面上残留的甲板碎片提醒着他昨晚发生的一切都不是他的幻觉。  
　　埃塞克斯号真的沉没了，他们此次的捕鲸行动失败了。  
　　不仅没能带回去一桶鲸油，连是否能活着回到陆地都未可知。  
　　至于他，恐怕要更惨一点。一个人被留在距离最近的陆地几千公里的海面上，索尔根本没指望过他能活着回去。  
　　甚至渔艇上的桨他都没有看一眼，没必要，与其浪费体力追寻一个过于渺茫的希望，不如好好坐在这里享受生命的最后一刻。  
　　他从小就跟着奥丁出海捕鲸，童年几乎是在船上度过的。在船上待得太久，他对那一片蔚蓝已经看得麻木。  
　　早就忘了自己第一次出海时潮湿咸腥的海风吹打在脸上那种畅快而纯粹的喜悦。  
　　还有第一次经历捕鲸时，鲸鱼的血溅在他稚嫩的脸庞上那一瞬间的慌张和无措。  
　　那时候他还不懂为什么船员们对于捕到一头鲸鱼会那么激动兴奋，直到他们回到岸上，把那一桶桶鲸油被换成一袋袋金币。  
　　那些被他们捕杀的鲸鱼在死后成为了工业机器里流动的珍贵燃料、贵族小姐们身上的紧身胸衣和贵族老爷们最爱用的名贵蜡烛与香皂。  
　　而对于他们这些捕鲸人来说，一次出海带来的利益足以支撑一个家庭一整年的支出。奥丁只有在这个时候才会给他置办新衣服，给他买那些他一直眼馋却从来不敢开口要求的昂贵糖果。  
　　索尔渐渐明白，只有捕到更多的鲸鱼，他们才有好日子过。  
　　对于他们这种平民出身的捕鲸人来说，那些不争的功绩就是反驳贵族们最有力的证据。  
　　如果他们不能保证足够的成绩，协会就会收走埃塞克斯号。梅森说得没错，那艘船从一开始就不是属于老奥丁的。  
　　在成为捕鲸人之前，奥丁只是个在楠塔基特的码头为船队修理船具的铁匠。  
　　即使他后来证明了自己出色卓越的捕鲸技巧，但在注重门第和血统的楠塔基特他还是会被轻蔑地视为铁匠，而不是一个地位崇高的捕鲸人。这就是为什么当时乔治会嘲笑索尔是铁匠的儿子。  
　　可实际上他连铁匠的儿子都不是，他只是个在码头流浪被奥丁捡到的孤儿。和洛基一样，他们都是被老奥丁收养的。  
　　这个一生没有结婚的老男人似乎对他们这些孤儿格外宽厚，索尔能感觉到他是真的把自己当作他的儿子一样对待的。  
　　所以他也真心实意地把奥丁当作自己的父亲。可是他不仅没能守住老奥丁留下的埃塞克斯号，让它在一片大火中化为残骸，而且还违背了对他发过的誓言，踏足了这片禁忌的海域。  
　　瞧啊，这就是违背诺言的下场。  
　　索尔苦笑起来，他不仅没能做好一个好哥哥，也没能做好一个好儿子。  
　　习惯性地伸手去摸胸前的吊坠，却摸了个空。索尔猛地低头，惊愕地发现那个一直不离身的吊坠不知何时不见了踪影。  
　　他在这只不大的船上找了一遍，没有放过任何一个角落，但仍然一无所获。  
　　那串吊坠一定是刚刚他掉进海里的时候被海水冲散了，在这样广阔的海域里找一枚银币何异于海底捞针。  
　　他颓然地跌坐在船里，伸手抹了把脸。  
　　那当然不是枚普通的银币，那是洛基“送”给他的第一份礼物，也是唯一一件。  
　　说送也许并不准确，因为那枚银币原本就是他从他这骗来的。没错，索尔遇到洛基的第一天，就撞到这个小子在行骗。  
　　他凭借他天真无害的外表和出色的演技骗走了索尔身上仅剩的最后一枚银币，随后又被反应过来的索尔追上。他本来应该把这个骗他的混蛋小子狠狠打一顿出气的，但他的拳头最终停在了洛基紧闭的眼睛和不停颤动的睫毛边。  
　　罢了，这个小子这么瘦弱不堪，被他一只手就能提起来，如果这一拳下去出人命了怎么办。  
　　索尔给自己找到一个合适的理由，放开了还在发抖的洛基。  
　　但洛基却并没有像他想象中那样直接离开，他颤巍巍地睁开那双翠绿色的双眼，目光落向他还没来得及换下的水手服衣领上别着的那枚鲸骨饰针。  
　　他开口了，那真是一副美妙的好嗓子，带着一点不易察觉的渴盼，他问道：“你是从那些船上下来的吗？”  
　　显然，这个“那些”指的就是捕鲸船。  
　　“当然。”  
　　索尔骄傲道，在楠塔基特，人人都把能上捕鲸船作为一件光荣的事。  
　　“真好啊……”  
　　洛基那双好看的绿眼睛里的羡慕和渴望再也隐藏不住，索尔笑了一下，蓝眼睛里闪过得意，“这有什么好羡慕的，我可是船长的儿子，想要带你上船不过是一句话的事。”  
　　虽然洛基没有开口，但他一眼就能看出他在想什么。  
　　果然，洛基听了之后大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，像是一汪泛着水光的碧色水潭，里面盛满了星星。  
　　索尔向他伸出手，“你想好了吗？要不要和我一起走？”  
　　洛基咬了咬嘴唇，他从小就一个人在码头上流浪，知道不该轻易相信一个陌生人提出的邀约。  
　　可是不知道为什么，这个金色头发的大个子让他有种莫名的信任。  
　　也许他可以试着去相信他。  
　　洛基犹豫了一下，最终把自己的手交到了索尔手里。  
　　索尔嘴角的笑容不断扩大，他牵起洛基的手，把刚刚从他那里夺回来的银币又还给他。  
　　“从今以后，你就是我弟弟了。”  
　　  
　　-  
　　索尔伸手挡在眼前抬头看了眼天上太阳的方向，时间已经到了下午，他在这只小船上坐了一天。  
　　很快太阳就会落山，而他会在唯一的热源消失后在寒冷的海风中冻死。  
　　这样也不错，最起码比他一个人在海上饱受绝望之后活活饿死强。  
　　索尔笑了一下，在船上重新躺下。  
　　在那之前，他还想再美美睡上一觉。毕竟，梦里有他想见的人，而现实只是一潭死水。  
　　可是他这个死前一点简单的愿望也没能实现，刚躺下不久，索尔就感觉到船身在晃动。  
　　但此时的海面依旧平静无风。  
　　以索尔出海多年养成的直觉，海面以下他看不见的地方正有什么东西飞快地向自己靠近。  
　　他警惕地站起身，拿起了放在船头的铁铦。  
　　终于，那个大家伙浮出了水面，正是毁掉埃塞克斯号、害他流落至此的那头白鲸。  
　　西班牙船长曾经说过，这个怪物有个响亮的名字叫“莫比·迪克”。  
　　索尔之前其实不怎么相信那个独臂船长的话，他觉得他可能是在大海中航行太久出现了某种疯癫之后的错觉。  
　　因为世界上不可能有那么大的白鲸。  
　　要知道成年后的白鲸体型通常只有3到5米，而且它们大部分生活在靠近北冰洋一带的冷水海域，没有道理出现在赤道附近的太平洋。  
　　现在索尔可以断定，那的确不是一头白鲸，从它硕大的头部和水平的尾鳍以及体长判断，那是一头雄性的成年抹香鲸。  
　　一头全身呈白色的抹香鲸。  
　　即使在身躯庞大的抹香鲸里这头白鲸也绝对算得上是庞然大物，索尔目测他的体长可能已经超过了三十五米（比埃塞克斯号还要长）。  
　　那头白鲸浮出海面后并没有像之前那样马上发起进攻，它只是在小船附近三五米的地方不停地浮出水面又沉下去，然后重复这个过程。  
　　索尔举着铁铦站在船头，他的目光追随着跃动的鲸鱼，好半天都没有动。  
　　他正在和这头害埃塞克斯号上所有船员落难的凶手面对面，可索尔突然觉得他手中的铁铦好像有千钧重，压得他下不去手。  
　　不是因为恐惧也不是因为没有信心瞄准。  
　　离得这么近，索尔足以看清巨鲸每次浮出海面时露出的皮肤，他看见那头鲸洁白的额头上露出的累累伤痕，那种伤痕他很熟悉，那只可能是人类的武器造成的。  
　　其中那道还没愈合的伤口正是昨天他投出的铁铦留下的。  
　　他最终放下了手。  
　　那些伤痕都是他、是他们，又或者其他的捕鲸人造成的。  
　　不过是不是他们这批人又有什么区别呢。  
　　总归都是人类，是捕鲸人。  
　　索尔在此时突然明白他错了，他们都错了。  
　　鲸鱼头颅上那些错综的巨大伤痕提醒着他这一切灾难的发生都是一场复仇，来自这个被人类肆意捕杀了数个世纪的种族的复仇。  
　　这头鲸鱼对他们所做的还不及人类对它和它的同类所犯下的罪行的万分之一。  
　　几个世纪以来因为人类的贪婪而葬身大海尸骨无存的鲸鱼有多少呢？他数不清了，他所能记得的只有一桶桶鲸油，而不是那些无辜的生命。  
　　人类妄想用自身渺小的力量征服世间最伟岸的生灵，这从一开始就是个错误。  
　　所以现在他们遭到了海洋主宰的报复。  
　　白鲸的尾鳍再一次高高摆起，索尔却觉得自己在这一刻得到了救赎。  
　　他放下了手中的铁铦闭上了眼，静静等待着，等待一切的终结。  
　　然而预想中的浪花却并没有到来。  
　　反而又听到了那曾经在他梦里出现过的空灵歌声。  
　　他一点点睁开眼，海蓝色的眼眸里随即填满了惊愕。  
　　只见他面前的那头白鲸此时正温顺地低着它巨大的头颅，而它光滑无鳍的脊背上坐着一个他见所未见的美丽生灵。  
　　它有着海藻一般长而卷曲的乌发，交缠着垂落在他雪白的双肩，遮挡住它的前胸，让人看不真切。  
　　但索尔依然从那处扁平的轮廓判断出自己面前的美丽生物并不是一位雌性，或许他该称呼它为“他”更加贴切。  
　　因为他有着和人类极其相似的外表，也许还有着不输于人类的高等智慧。  
　　他的皮肤雪白，微微泛蓝，索尔知道那是不属于人类皮肤的颜色。顺着那截劲瘦的腰身往下，不是他所熟知的双腿，而是一条鱼尾。  
　　从胯部开始，他的下肢就被密密麻麻的鳞片覆盖。先是细密的小鳞，然后慢慢变大。在鱼尾的两侧中部的位置还有呈浅绿色偏透明的侧鳍。  
　　那些墨绿色的鳞片在即将消失的落日余晖下泛起好看的光泽，索尔从未见过这么美丽的绿色。  
　　哦，请原谅他收回这句话。  
　　当索尔抬头向上看时，他感觉自己的心都在那一瞬间被绞紧了。  
　　那是一双多么美丽的眼睛啊......  
　　那纯粹的绿色，就是品质最上乘的祖母绿也没法比拟。  
　　不知道是不是他的错觉，索尔总觉得自己在这双眼睛里看到了一点熟悉的影子。  
　　说起来，洛基的眼睛也是罕见的翠绿色，而且和他面前这双出奇的相似。  
　　可他很快就摇了摇头，怎么会呢。  
　　但他还是忍不住细细打量起面前这神秘生物的脸庞，越看他就越觉得他和洛基真的很像，不是说他们的五官，人鱼的外表过分美丽了，没有哪一个人类可以拥有这样完美的五官。  
　　让他在意的是人鱼那不自觉撇着嘴的神情，像极了洛基不高兴时的样子......  
　　索尔觉得自己魔怔了，不然怎么会把这强大的海上妖灵当成他的弟弟。  
　　那人鱼一直任索尔在他身上打量，他似乎对面前这个人类一点也不感到陌生或者惧怕。  
　　后者索尔能理解，毕竟这条人鱼一看就很强大。况且这里还是大海，是人鱼的地盘。  
　　至于前者，他皱了皱眉，目光在人鱼脸上来回逡巡，试图从他面无表情的脸上看出点什么不一样来。  
　　人鱼却突然动了，他像是不耐烦似的甩了一下他墨绿色的鱼尾，修长的鱼尾完全抬离水面之后索尔才看清那线条优美的巨大尾鳍。  
　　和大翅鲸的鲸尾叶突形状很像，但人鱼的尾鳍质地更加透明，两片叶突之间的缺口也更加明显，带着浅浅的鱼尾的绿色，在日光下泛着晶莹的光泽。  
　　如果算上尾鳍的长度，面前的人鱼的体长该能达到两米半到三米。  
　　被鱼尾拍起的水花有一部分溅到了索尔的脸上。  
　　索尔不在意地抹去脸上的水渍，他并没有因为人鱼的无礼感到生气。  
　　事实上，他觉得此时的人鱼才是需要安慰的那一个。  
　　因为他的神情好像有些垂头丧气。  
　　人鱼用那双翠绿色的眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，突然分开了他浅樱色的双唇。  
　　下一秒空灵曼妙的歌声响起，这是索尔第一次这么近距离地看到人鱼开口歌唱。  
　　和之前两次不一样，这次那美丽声音的主人就坐在他面前。  
　　索尔在听到那歌声的一瞬间有片刻的失神，可他很快反应过来，用无比清明的眼神注视着还在歌唱的人鱼。  
　　说实话，他不太明白人鱼为什么突然对自己开口歌唱。  
　　难道是对他有好感？他记得水手们之间流传的一种传言说，人鱼只会对自己选中的伴侣歌唱以表示对他/她的爱意。  
　　索尔伸手捏了捏自己的脸，看来出海的这一年以来他的英俊帅气依旧不减分毫。  
　　人鱼看到他的动作之后又突然停下了歌唱，他似乎有些生气，因为他拍起的浪花比上一次更大了。  
　　“嘿，我猜你能听懂我说话，是吗？”  
　　索尔及时地侧身躲开扑面而来的巨大浪花，在人鱼的情绪平静下来之后试探地开口问道：“我叫索尔，你呢？”  
　　人鱼的尖耳朵动了动，和人类不同，他的耳朵尖而长，像传说中的精灵一样。  
　　他的嘴唇向两侧裂开，喉咙里发出了类似野兽的“嘶嘶”声。这回索尔看清了人鱼的嘴里露出来的一排竖起的细密尖牙，他毫不怀疑眼前的人鱼能一嘴咬断他的颈骨。  
　　不过好在到目前为止，人鱼还没有表现出任何向自己发起进攻的意图。  
　　索尔走到船头，向人鱼的方向伸出手，“很高兴认识你，Mr.Merman.*”  
　　他有种直觉，这条人鱼不会伤害自己。  
　　果然，在迟疑了一会儿之后，人鱼学着他的样子把自己的右手伸出，放在了索尔的手上。  
　　在人鱼手肘的位置附近同样生着浅绿色的透明薄鳍，类似于鱼类的胸鳍，可以在游动时帮他们控制方向、减小阻力。  
　　索尔笑了一下，人鱼先生似乎是个很细心的家伙，他很谨慎地没有让自己锋利的指甲划破他脆弱的皮肤。  
　　手中的皮肤湿滑冰冷，带着和海水差不多的温度。接触到索尔明显温度高了很多的手掌之后人鱼还瑟缩了一下，不过被索尔眼疾手快地拉住了。  
　　人鱼手指和手指之间有短而薄的一层透明黏膜粘连，形成蹼掌。他的手指比人类成年男性的手指要长两个指节左右，指尖长而锋利的硬化骨骼让他们可以轻易将猎物开膛破肚。  
　　索尔和他握了握手，人鱼疑惑地盯着他的动作看了一会儿，慢慢学着他的样子回握。  
　　索尔的蓝眼睛闪过笑意，他就知道，面前的生物拥有不亚于人类的智慧。  
　　看来，他也不是完全没有活着回去的可能。  
　　他望向自己刚认识的“新朋友”，心中若有所思。  
　　  
　　*Mr.Merman，英文男性人鱼的意思，后文音译为梅尔曼。


	4. 美味点心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人鱼基要对猎物下手了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章有咬（字面意思），颈后标记

　　“所以，梅尔曼先生，这是给我的？”  
　　索尔看着被人鱼先生丢到船上体型比他还要大的蓝鳍金枪鱼，深吸了口气。  
　　显然，人鱼就像他们长相上的近亲人类一样，对这种稀有且难以捕捉但肉质鲜美的鱼类十分喜爱。  
　　从昨天他和这条人鱼认识开始，梅尔（他给人鱼先生取的昵称）就不时浮上水面来看他，而且每次来都会带上一些“礼物”。  
　　一开始是些小鱼小虾，而今天显然是个意外的“惊喜”。  
　　梅尔先是歪了歪头，似乎在思考这种情况下该怎么作出回应。  
　　半晌他僵硬地点了点头，他还是不太习惯这个需要弯下脖子的动作，毕竟昨天他才从索尔那里学会。  
　　索尔嘴角一抽，他不知道该怎么和梅尔解释他们食量的差异。  
　　显然，这头珍贵的蓝鳍金枪鱼对梅尔来说会是一顿美餐。但是对他，哦，上帝保佑，他对独自吃完这个重达两百千克的巨大生物真的一点兴趣也没有。  
　　“梅尔，还是你拿去吃吧，给我只会浪费。”  
　　索尔试图向他解释，虽然他现在还不太清楚人鱼的习性，但他知道自然界的许多生物，尤其是成年的雄性生物是不会跟自己伴侣以外的人分享他独自捕猎得到的食物的。  
　　而他一个人不可能吃完这整条金枪鱼，那简直是暴殄天物，要知道这个东西在楠塔基特可是有价无市的珍馐。  
　　梅尔再次歪了歪头，他翠绿色的眼眸里有光芒在闪烁，索尔不明白那是否代表他情绪的变化，不过他很快就被梅尔接下来的举动惊诧到，从而无暇细思。  
　　人鱼跃出海面，爬上渔艇的船头，他坐在船的另一边，尖利而修长的手指缓缓划开金枪鱼柔软的腹腔直到胸鳍的位置。  
　　明明是再凶残不过的动作，索尔却从人鱼专注的态度中感到了一丝奇异的优雅。  
　　这又让他想起了洛基，他的弟弟在处理食物时也有种难以言喻的优雅。索尔摇了摇头，心想自己这几天真是太奇怪了。  
　　梅尔取出金枪鱼的内脏，他的嘴唇微微分开，口腔中整齐的尖牙露出，它们已经迫不及待想亲吻鲜美的食物。可梅尔的动作却在将内脏放入口中的前一刻停住了。  
　　他敏感地看了眼索尔，虽然面前的人类掩饰得很好，但人鱼还是感受到了他看向自己的目光中的一丝震惊。  
　　也许，人类是不会像他一样吞食金枪鱼的内脏的。  
　　梅尔抿了抿唇，随即不再留恋地将手中肥厚的内脏扔进大海，又继续处理起甲板上的那条鱼。  
　　索尔眼神复杂，他能感觉到自己的看法对人鱼的影响，但他并不知道是什么原因让人鱼对昨天才认识的自己如此青睐有加。  
　　但让他更加震惊的事还在后面。  
　　梅尔将金枪鱼掏空内脏用海水清洗过之后，将浅红色的鱼肉切成一个个小块。随后用锋利的指尖插起其中的一块递到了索尔嘴边。  
　　索尔惊讶地瞪大了双眼，他没有看错吧，人鱼竟然在和他分享他的猎物？！  
　　而且还热情地递到了他的嘴边。  
　　见他半晌没有张口，人鱼等得不耐烦了，他催促地又将手指向前递了递，金枪鱼还带着余温的软肉抵在索尔的唇边。  
　　他盯着梅尔的眼睛，确定他真的是在对自己喂食之后缓缓张开了嘴。  
　　温凉的鱼肉味道十分鲜美，富有弹性的肉质口感极佳，这样昂贵的鱼肉即使是在出海遇上大丰收的时候索尔也难得尝上一回。  
　　但他此时却没有什么心情去享受那该死的美味，索尔将那块鱼肉咽下去之后，人鱼很快又递来了第二块。  
　　是他的错觉吗？  
　　总有一种面前的人鱼正在投喂被他饲养的宠物的感觉。  
　　而不幸的是他正是那个被危险的饲主圈养的可怜的宠物。  
　　没过多久，索尔就觉得自己的胃袋已经填满了那些珍贵的鱼肉，他在梅尔又一次将鱼肉递到他嘴边的时候迟疑了一下，还是伸手将人鱼的手推开了。  
　　上帝为证，他一点也不想激怒看起来对“投食”过程非常享受的人鱼，但他真的吃不下了，哪怕再多吃一口索尔都觉得自己会吐出来。  
　　人鱼似乎不理解索尔推开自己的举动，他双唇微分，藏在唇下的尖牙露出一点端倪，脸上的肌肉也紧绷起来，喉咙里发出意味不明的“嘶嘶”声。  
　　索尔也变得紧张起来，他试图安抚人鱼的情绪。  
　　“冷静，冷静。梅尔，我并没有拒绝你的礼物的意思，但是，你要知道，人类和你的食量可能不太一样。”  
　　他边说边在空中比划，“这条鱼对我来说真的太大了……”  
　　索尔苦笑，“很感谢你的礼物，但我真的吃不下了。”  
　　人鱼的面部放松下来，索尔觉得他听懂自己的意思了。他的喉咙里发出一道低缓的吼声，像是大猫在伸懒腰的时候发出的那种呼噜声。  
　　懒洋洋的，不带任何攻击的意味。  
　　下一刻人鱼张开嘴，索尔终于看清这种生物的嘴可以长到多大，或许那还不是全部，毕竟他放入口中的那块鱼肉并没有多大。  
　　人鱼的嘴向两颊裂开，锋利细密的尖牙可以轻松地将金枪鱼柔软的肉质咬烂。其实他根本用不着咀嚼，这种稀软的肉质对他来说就像婴儿的米糊一样可以直接吞咽。  
　　但是人鱼刚刚看到了索尔进食的过程，人类咀嚼了好几下才将鱼肉咽下去。他不想在自己饲养的人类面前显得太粗鲁，因此他特意在将鱼肉放进口腔之后停留了一下。  
　　但事实上也只是停留了一下，他将鱼肉含了一会儿然后吞了下去，并没有咀嚼。  
　　索尔只吃掉了那条金枪鱼的十分之一，人鱼对他微小的食量有些困扰，如果不是索尔再三保证他真的吃饱了他一定不会相信他能只吃这么一点。  
　　其实在捕到这条金枪鱼之前人鱼已经进过食了，毕竟没吃饱可没有力气捕猎。  
　　但人鱼的体力消耗的很快，速度是他们成为海洋中最顶尖的捕食者的制胜法宝，而高速的游动会在短时间内消耗掉他们大部分的体力。  
　　换句话说，他现在又饿了。  
　　那块他为了方便索尔入口而特意切得很小的鱼块在他胃里大概待了一秒钟不到就已经化成了水，空腹感让梅尔不满足地舔了舔嘴。  
　　他很快开始大快朵颐，索尔费了半天劲才吃下的鱼肉在人鱼这里只用了不到两分钟。这还是在他特意放慢了吞咽动作的情况下。  
　　索尔到现在还不敢相信人鱼真的和他分食那条鱼了，但他知道不能打扰进食中的人鱼，所以他只是安静地坐在一边，等着梅尔吃完。  
　　其实他想的没错，人鱼的确不会和亲密的人（一般是母亲或伴侣）以外的人分享他们捕到的猎物，那样会让他们有种领地被冒犯的感觉。  
　　事实上人鱼是种领地意识很强的生物，一片海域通常只有一只雄性人鱼。  
　　但梅尔并没有觉得和他的“宠物”一起分享一顿晚餐有什么问题，面前的人类让他觉得新奇。  
　　虽然以前这片海域也有人类出现过，但索尔和他们不一样。  
　　这个金发蓝眼的男人身上的气息更好闻一些。  
　　不，应该说是非常好闻，他大概是他遇到过的气味最甜美的人类了。  
　　或许正是这一点让梅尔暂且控制住了他的杀心，决定将这个不幸落难的人类圈养一段时间。毕竟好吃的点心总要留到最后。  
　　另外他也想搞清楚，到底是什么原因让这个人类对自己的歌声免疫。  
　　想到这里，梅尔眯了眯眼，碧绿色的眼眸中有一瞬间出现了野兽一样危险的竖瞳，不过那微妙的变化很快被他掩盖过去。人鱼开始专心地进食，解决索尔留下来的鱼肉。  
　　  
　  
　　进食结束之后的梅尔看起来神情放松很多，索尔才敢问出这两天他一直想问的那个问题。  
　　他走到人鱼身边坐下，将金枪鱼的残骸踢到船的另一边以保持船身的平衡，即使被吃完之后它的骨架依然很重。  
　　见人鱼并没有抗拒自己接近的意思，索尔悄悄松了口气。  
　　“亲爱的梅尔，你的那位鲸鱼朋友今天没有和你一起来吗？”  
　　他不得不承认，他的语调有些谄媚，但试想一下，任何人在离得这么近的情况下和一只凶猛程度不亚于鲨鱼的捕食者说话都会由衷地感到颤栗的。  
　　他这样已经算好的了，索尔在心里为自己辩驳。  
　　梅尔的手指扣在船舷上，长长的指甲叩击船舷发出“吱吱”声，他抬起手向他们身后的方向遥指了一下，然后摇了摇头。  
　　“你是说，它今天不在？”  
　　索尔猜测道。  
　　人鱼点了点头。  
　　迪克（就是那头令捕鲸人们闻风丧胆的巨大白鲸）并不总跟在他身边，它是这片广阔海域的守护者，除了跟他一起嬉闹以外它还有许多事情要做。  
　　索尔叹了口气，心里不知是高兴还是失落。  
　　“那你知道，我的朋友们都去哪了吗？”  
　　人鱼看了他一眼，拍了拍身下的船。  
　　“是的，没错，就是船上的那些人，昨天晚上，在遇见你之前我和他们失散了。”  
　　从昨天晚上到现在索尔一直都没有见到埃塞克斯号上的任何人。  
　　 他们就像蒸发了一样神秘地消失了。  
　　人鱼思考了一下，似乎是在回忆，半晌他抬起手，做了个划水的动作。  
　　“你是说，他们驾着小船离开了？”  
　　人鱼点了点头。  
　　索尔松了口气，他们没事就好。虽然离开不意味着能顺利找到陆地，但总比像他一样被困在这茫茫大海中强。  
　　“我知道了，谢谢你，梅尔。”  
　　索尔向人鱼露出一个微笑，蓝眼睛里充满真挚。  
　　人鱼的尖耳朵动了动，他似乎心情不错，巨大的尾鳍也跟着摆动了一下。  
　　船身在这个时候晃动起来，梅尔恐怕对自己尾鳍的力量究竟有多大还没有一个清醒的认识。他们因为船身的倾斜栽到了一起 。  
　　“哦，老天！”  
　　索尔发出一声惊呼，人鱼整个栽到了他身上。  
　　他们一同栽倒在船上，不大的船身因为加上人鱼的重量而往下沉了沉。  
　　“你可不轻啊，朋友。”  
　　索尔被压得动弹不得，好在梅尔很快就反应过来，把双手撑在索尔身体两侧将自己的上半身撑起来。  
　　索尔这才得以喘过一口气。他向上挪了挪，人鱼的鱼尾从他腿上滑落，因为船身的狭小而紧挨在他的腿侧。  
　　即使隔着长裤，索尔也能感觉到鱼尾上那些细密鳞片从自己腿上滑过时那奇特的触感。  
　　那触感冰凉、质地坚硬，但又不像冷硬的石头那般让人讨厌，反而具有某种独特的弹性让人能从中感觉到那些鳞片里蕴藏的勃然生机和巨大的力量，忍不住从心底赞叹那近似完美的神的造物。  
　　梅尔的尾鳍太过巨大，以至于还有一部分露在小船外面。这个姿势让他有些不舒服，他难耐地动了动，却听到身下弱小的人类发出一声痛呼。  
　　“嘶——别动，梅尔。”  
　　索尔小心地让自己的腿避开那锋利而坚硬的鳞片，他的裤子已经被割破了一部分，这让他看上去更加狼狈了。  
　　梅尔的动作顿住了，他顺着索尔的视线回头看了眼自己的尾鳍，然后索尔就看见那些原本微微翕张的鳞片在他眼皮子底下闭合起来。  
　　墨绿色的鱼尾表面变得光滑，锋利的鳞片不再成为困扰他的“凶器”。  
　　这太神奇了！  
　　索尔感叹道。  
　　他忍不住想知道面前这个美丽而强大的生物身上还藏着多少他不知道的秘密。  
　　梅尔注意到索尔不再抗拒自己的靠近，他不动声色地用尾巴悄悄将人类的腿缠绕起来。  
　　这是他们对待猎物时惯用的方法，而此时此刻，人鱼盯着自己身下的人类男子，眼睛里的瞳仁再次竖起。  
　　身体的靠近让他更清楚地感知到索尔身上那股甜美得致命的气息，那味道对他来说就像某种无法抵抗的诱惑，即使明知道靠近之后可能会有危险却只想不管不顾地坠入那诱人的陷阱。  
　　索尔还没注意到自己已经被人鱼禁锢住双腿动弹不得，他的注意力被人鱼在自己眼前放大的美貌吸引住了。  
　　据说人鱼的美貌是海妖们与爱神打赌赢来的，但嫉妒心强的阿芙洛狄忒不会这么轻易地妥协，她虽然按照约定赐给了人鱼举世无双的容貌，但也与此同时剥夺了他们的爱情。  
　　所以人鱼总是美丽而无情，因为他们美丽的躯壳里没有灵魂。  
　　即使曾经有人鱼爱上了航行经过的船员，也注定因为得不到他的爱情而悲伤至死。  
　　人鱼最好看的还是他的眼睛，那是索尔见过最纯粹清澈的碧绿色，在眼眸的深处却藏着一点蓝。  
　　那大概是他们身后大海的颜色。  
　　“Loki……”  
　　鬼使神差地，索尔低低叫了一声。  
　　叫完之后，他们两个都愣了一下。人鱼似乎有一瞬的失神，但他很快反应过来，不高兴地磨了磨牙。  
　　他圈养的人类竟然在他身下喊着别人的名字！  
　　人鱼眼中黑色的竖瞳一闪，眼神逐渐变得危险。  
　　他的耳鳍向两侧翕张，那是覆盖在他尖耳后的一层短小的薄膜。这个动作代表着人鱼已经开始生气了。  
　　索尔敏锐地察觉到气氛有些不对，他想挣动却发现自己已经被人鱼牢牢禁锢住动不了。人鱼突然俯下身，头贴在索尔脸侧和脖颈之间的位置。  
　　“梅尔，你在做什么？快起来！”  
　　索尔惊呼，但人鱼对他的话语置若罔闻。  
　　索尔着急地用双手企图推开压在他身上的人鱼，但人鱼的身体根本纹丝不动，而他的手也很快被人鱼并在一起按住了。  
　　人鱼在他脖颈附近的地方来回嗅着，似乎在寻找什么。很快，人鱼就发现那甜美味道最浓郁的地方在人类的颈后，确定目标之后他兴奋地张开了嘴，银色的尖牙在日光下一闪一闪的。  
　　那过于甜美的气味让他发疯。  
　　人鱼不受控制地缓缓靠近，锋利的牙齿还差一点就要划破人类脆弱的肌肤。  
　　梅尔深深嗅着那变得浓郁的味道，满足地阖上了眼。他的嘴慢慢张大，靠近他梦寐以求的美味点心。  
　　但就在他要用力咬下去的前一刻，梅尔仅剩的一丝理智让他想起自己之前没有对这个人类直接下手的原因。  
　　如果现在为了一时的口腹之欲而放弃那个珍贵的美味灵魂，他之后一定会后悔的。  
　　人鱼不高兴地皱了皱眉，阖上了嘴。但如果只是咬一口尝尝味道呢？  
　　他难耐兴奋地重新把嘴张开，但很快又再次阖上。  
　　人鱼目测了一下人类颈椎的粗细程度，悲哀地发现只要自己这一嘴下去他精心饲养的猎物恐怕就要没命了。  
　　加重的鼻息透露出人鱼此刻的烦躁和不满，梅尔最终只轻轻叼起了索尔颈后的一点软肉，用最锋利的两颗牙齿微微刺破了那里的表皮。  
　　虽然不能直接享用，但至少要在上面留下一些自己的标记。


	5. 深海沉船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 锤哥其实是个信徒，嘿

　　索尔只觉得后颈一痛，随后一阵麻痹感从那里蔓延开来，除了最开始的刺痛之外并没有多余的痛感。  
　　大概是人鱼唾液里含有什么麻醉的成分，防止他们到手的猎物轻易逃脱。  
　　“梅尔……你，你怎么了？”  
　　人鱼在索尔身上留下自己的标记之后才满意地起身，但鱼尾还紧紧缠着索尔的双腿没有放开他。  
　　索尔捂着自己的后颈不解地问，他不知道梅尔刚刚为什么突然咬了自己。  
　　人鱼并没有回答他的问题，他又深深看了索尔一眼，然后飞快地放开他跳下了渔艇。  
　　索尔只来得及看见那墨绿色的尾鳍掀起一层浪花，就彻底望不见人鱼的踪影。  
　　“真奇怪……”  
　　索尔小声嘟囔着，又揉了揉他到现在还发麻的后颈。  
　　接下来的一整晚人鱼都没有再出现。索尔又一个人在小船上度过了平静的一夜，躺倒在船底的时候他可以睁开眼就看到头顶的星星。  
　　无数璀璨的星光在他头顶的夜空中闪耀着，他不知道其中有没有一颗是属于洛基的。虽然在捕鲸人中有着勇敢的名声，但索尔骨子里其实是个浪漫的人，他直到现在都还相信着人死后灵魂升入天际会变成星星这种话。  
　　已经过去五年了，即使他拼命地想要记住，有关洛基的记忆还是在他脑海中越来越模糊。  
　　甚至即使在梦里，都很少出现了。  
　　他习惯性地摸向胸口，才意识到那枚银币吊坠已经在他落海时失踪了。  
　　索尔自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，看啊，连老天都不想他留住对洛基仅存的那点念想。  
　　或许这就是对他的惩罚吧，因为他对洛基产生了不该有的心思。  
　　讽刺的是，这不能见人的心思恰恰是在洛基离开后产生的。当时他十六岁，洛基十五岁，他们之间是兄弟也是朋友。埃塞克斯号上那么多船员，洛基只对他一个人敞开心扉，连奥丁都比不过索尔在洛基心中的地位。  
　　可是那次出海他们偏偏因为躲避风暴而偏离了航向，但灾难并没有因此消失。埃塞克斯号航行到了一片陌生的海域，他们在那里遇到了鲸鱼。  
　　船员们立马兴奋地放出捕鲸的小船去追赶他们的猎物，但没想到中途会遇上强风，天空中很快下起暴雨，索尔到现在还记得当时异常的天象，黑压压的乌云里，一片电闪雷鸣。  
　　那天的行动他和洛基并不在同一只渔艇上，奥丁说洛基需要历练，不能总是跟在众人后面。  
　　然后不幸就发生了。  
　　突如其来的巨大海浪掀翻了洛基所在的那只渔艇，索尔他们那艘因为离得远而没有被海浪打翻。看到这一幕的时候他吓得快要疯了，甚至想要不管不顾地跳下海去救他。  
　　但奥丁却在那个时候拦住了他，老船长睁着自己仅剩的那只独眼，阴鸷地问他：“你是想成为一个真正的捕鲸人，还是从这里跳下去结束你可怜而卑微的一生？”  
　　索尔咬着牙，他的手臂在颤抖，但最终他忍住了。  
　　后来那只船上几乎所有的船员都在落水之后重新爬上了渔艇，唯独少了洛基。  
　　他的洛基。  
　　自那以后索尔长长在一个人独眠的夜晚梦见那双翠绿色的眼睛。一开始梦的内容还正常，只是一些他们往日里的回忆，直到他第一次在洛基出现的梦里梦/遗。  
　　醒来之后索尔并没有因此而惊恐，他甚至没有多做挣扎就放任自己沉浸在了这段背德的感情里。  
　　他每晚每晚都做着隐秘而荒诞不经的梦，然后醒过来对着只有他一人的空荡床铺泪流满面。  
　　他不愿意相信洛基真的离开他了，五年来从没放弃过寻找，即使他知道那只是他的一厢情愿。  
　　有时候他也会想，如果真的找到了洛基他该怎么面对他。如果他们还像以前一样亲密无间，他一定会克制不住自己对洛基的爱意。他会发现他潜藏在眼底的欲望，然后狠狠地怒骂他吗？  
　　可是如果洛基还活着，这么多年为什么从来没有回楠塔基特找过自己？  
　　如果他死了，尸骨早已沉入海底葬身鱼腹，他在这茫茫大海中，又能找到什么呢。  
　　但索尔就是偏执地在每一次出海时下意识地去寻找梦中的那个身影，哪怕回应他的，只有大海永不停息的浪涛声和鲸鱼临死前发出的哀鸣。  
　　但是这样的日子不会很久了，索尔摸了摸他干涩的眼角，在缺少淡水的情况下他撑不了多久了。  
　　之前他曾经想过向人鱼求助，梅尔看起来并不是很难说话，但后来他改变主意了。  
　　他已经一无所有，奥丁去世之后留下来的唯一一艘船也成为残骸沉入海底，他的弟弟更是无处可寻，他一个人孤零零活在这世上又有什么意思。  
　　而且，他低头看了看自己的双手，这双手上沾染过多少鲸鱼的鲜血呢？  
　　那是他赎不清的罪恶。  
　　这罪恶会让他在死后灵魂沉入地狱。不过那样也好，他和洛基，他们的手上都沾过无辜者的鲜血，他们会在末日来临时一同到那燃着永恒烈火的地狱受罚。  
　　或许只有在那无尽黑暗的渊薮里，他才能再次见到他的爱人。  
　　索尔带着这样疯狂的臆想，渐渐沉入了梦乡。  
　　-  
　　清晨，第一缕阳光照到海面上的时候人鱼浮出了水面。他双手扒在渔艇的船舷上，尾鳍在水面下一摆一摆的。  
　　虽然人鱼自己没有发现，但他的心情在见到索尔之后好了很多。  
　　他饲养的人类此时正在小船中酣睡，一点也没有注意到有危险正朝自己靠近。  
　　人鱼尽量动作轻柔地把自己弄上船，他爬到索尔身侧，开始思考怎么用恶作剧把这个笨蛋人类叫醒比较有趣。  
　　可怜的索尔现在还不知道，在他眼中“好说话”的梅尔其实是个狡诈又恶劣、喜欢捉弄人的性格。  
　　人鱼慢慢低下身，索尔血液好闻的气味又让他险些控住不住自己。但他最终只是克制地在索尔脸上舔了几口。  
　　突然，索尔的眼睫轻颤了一下，人鱼的动作一顿。索尔身体轻微的颤动让他意识到自己身下的人类即将苏醒，但他并没有因此放开他，反而用鱼尾将他缠得更紧。  
　　索尔是被压在自己身上的重量弄醒的。梦里，他被压在一块大石头底下不管怎样挣脱都逃不出来。  
　　那真是个可怕的噩梦。  
　　索尔在胸腔中的氧气被挤压殆尽之前终于睁开了双眼，才发现压得自己喘不过气的不是什么可怕的大石头，而是梅尔。  
　　人鱼先生不像昨天那样直到傍晚时分才来找自己，他今天一大早就跑来跟他打招呼了。  
　　而且还是以这样“亲密”的方式——他像昨天那样趴在他身上，鱼尾卷着他的腿。  
　　索尔对这种姿势很不习惯，没有人喜欢被一个拥有可怕力量的猎食者紧紧束缚住的。  
　　好在人鱼在他醒来之后很快就放开了他，他利落的动作让索尔有些怀疑人鱼在自己醒来之前是不是想对自己做些什么。  
　　会不会又想像昨天那样抱着他的脖子啃上一口？  
　　索尔甩了甩头发，人鱼弄得他浑身上下湿漉漉的，包括脸上。但他以为那是梅尔身上滴下的海水，并没有多想。  
　　索尔的情绪不是很高，但他还是强打起精神跟梅尔问了声好。  
　　“早上好啊，人鱼先生。”  
　　索尔坐起身，冲人鱼笑了一下。  
　　梅尔喉咙里又发出“噜噜”的声响，大概是对他那句“早上好”的回应。  
　　人鱼上下打量着他的人类，突然把手伸向索尔的颈侧。  
　　索尔在那锋利的指甲伸过来的时候浑身紧绷了一下，但他随即放松下来，任人鱼的手越靠越近。无所谓了，如果人鱼是想杀他，对现在的他来说反而是一种解脱。  
　　梅尔冰凉的手贴在他颈侧，似乎是在确认什么。半晌，人鱼收回手，他看见索尔比前两天更加枯黄的金发和愈加黯淡的蓝眸，证实了自己心中那个想法。  
　　他的人类，身体状态似乎有些糟糕。  
　　像是决定了什么，梅尔绿色的眼睛中光芒一闪，他一把抓住索尔的胳膊，带他纵身跃入大海。  
　　索尔只来得及停止用鼻子吸气，冰冷的海水就将他团团包围，他冻的打了个哆嗦。即使是入夏时的热带海域，清晨时分的海水也不会有多么温暖。  
　　人鱼用双手抱住索尔的肩膀，扇动巨大的鱼尾带着他飞快地向下沉去。  
　　索尔难受地吐出一串泡泡，很快不断增大的水压和缺氧就让他的身体变得难受起来。  
　　但他知道人鱼不会一大早跑过来就是为了把自己拖到海中淹死或者让水压把他折磨死，梅尔这么做一定有他的原因。  
　　虽然这么想，但索尔的意识还是不受控制地开始涣散。此时他们已经下潜到了很深的地方，这点从越来越少的光线就可以判断。  
　　到了这里之后梅尔的速度开始减慢，他注意到了怀中的人类正在失去意识，他的双眼紧闭，人鱼因为看不到那双熟悉的蓝眼睛而有些着急。  
　　可他们的路途只走了一半，他还是高估了人类能在水下停留的时间。  
　　梅尔烦躁地吐了一串泡泡出来，那些漂浮在他们周围的气泡却让他灵光一闪，想到了可以解决眼下困境的好方法。  
　　他低下头，小心地收起尖牙吻住索尔的嘴唇。  
　　索尔的味道尝起来并不坏，甚至比他预想中还要好。人鱼克制住自己想要继续深入的冲动，在索尔醒来之前放开了他。  
　　如果再这样吻下去，他就不保证今天他们能顺利抵达目的地了。  
　　人鱼恋恋不舍地离开索尔的嘴唇，他的耳鳍跟着不满地抖了抖。人鱼耳鳍后隐蔽的地方长有鳃，这让他们可以自由地在水下呼吸。而鼻子和嘴巴让他们在陆地上也可以同样生存。  
　　换句话说，他们体内有两套换气系统。就像刚刚，他可以通过鳃从海水中获得氧气再通过嘴巴将氧气渡给索尔。  
　　索尔紧皱的眉头渐渐舒展，迷人的蓝眼睛也睁了开来。他的意识还有短暂的迷茫，甚至搞不清眼下的处境。但他还是下意识地抓住了面前的人鱼，浅蓝色的皮肤即使在冰冷的海水中依然带着一丝凉意。  
　　进入水中之后，梅尔的皮肤变得很湿滑，索尔不得不费力地抓住梅尔的手臂才不会从人鱼身边滑落。他拼命忍住自己想要咳嗽的冲动，清醒之后的索尔开始回想之前发生的事，但记忆只停留在他缺氧昏迷之前。他有些茫然地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，上面残留的温凉触感似乎不同于周身海水的冰冷温度。  
　　人鱼却在这时安抚地拍了拍索尔的肩膀，示意他们的旅途还没结束。  
　　索尔只能暂且不去纠结唇上的触感，他点点头，表示自己知道了。  
　　人鱼看了他一眼，再次抱住索尔向前游去。索尔注意到，和刚刚不同的是，现在他们正在往上浮。  
　　梅尔到底想把他带去哪？  
　　  
　　很快，索尔就知道了这个问题的答案。  
　　在一阵持续上浮之后，他们最终浮出了水面。但让索尔惊讶的是他们此时并不是在海面上，而是在一个洞穴里。  
　　这是个礁石形成的溶洞，洞口和海水相连，内部出露地表。  
　　人鱼把他放在脱离水面的石壁上，呼吸到久违的新鲜空气让索尔喟叹了一声。  
　　但他还不忘问梅尔，“所以，你带我到这里来干什么？”  
　　人鱼脸上的表情有一瞬停顿，索尔将其理解为疑惑，但很快人鱼的神情就恢复正常，他游到洞穴边缘，将遮在那里的茂密海草扒开。  
　　光线透了进来，将这个昏暗的洞穴照亮，索尔在人鱼的示意下转身向后看去。  
　　在他们身后不远处有一艘巨大的沉船，这大概就是梅尔想给他看的东西。  
　　“上帝啊……”  
　　索尔难掩惊讶，他站起身，浑身湿透的衣物贴在身上的不适感也没让他在意，他在震惊中走近了那艘大船的残骸。  
　　沉船的骨架还保留完整，虽然甲板毁了一大块，但索尔能看出那不是海水造成的。这艘船显然刚沉没不久。  
　　离得越近，索尔越觉得面前这艘沉船有些眼熟，他捡起掉在地上摔碎了的怀表，它看上去有点像科芬的那块。  
　　但谁知道呢，像这样的怀表有很多，它并不能说明什么。  
　　突然，索尔目光一凝。他趴在船身旁，对着光仔细看了看其中的一块船板。  
　　被水泡了两天的船板还没有毁坏到难以辨认，事实上索尔一眼就认出了它表面的鲸鱼刻纹。  
　　他只是不敢置信。  
　　有这样刻纹的船板全世界恐怕也只有这一块，就是埃塞克斯号上的那一块。  
　　因为那是他和洛基小时候，趁着奥丁不注意偷偷刻在船舷上的。  
　　那头鲸鱼被刻画得很幼稚，一看就知道是小孩子的手笔。而且因为在鲸鱼形象的选择上出现了分歧，索尔和洛基还为此打了一架。  
　　索尔想要刻一头大翅鲸，这个大家伙拥有所有鲸类中最宽长的胸鳍，这让它们游动时看起来就像在大海中飞翔一样。而洛基则想要刻一头虎鲸，它们有着非常可爱的外表但实际上却是大海里不折不扣的最凶猛的顶尖猎食者。  
　　最主要的是虎鲸不像大翅鲸和其他大部分鲸类那样浑身长满丑陋的礁石，他们很爱干净，总是保持着皮肤的光滑整洁，这一点像极了爱讲究的洛基。  
　　最后的结果是，他们一人一半，画出了一个大翅鲸和虎鲸的结合体。  
　　索尔摸了摸船板上那个长着奇长双翅和巨大尾鳍的虎头虎脑的鲸鱼，笑着叹了口气。  
　　所以这真的是埃塞克斯号，他和洛基从小一起长大的地方。  
　　从索尔有记忆以来，他在这艘船上度过的时间比他在陆地上度过的时间都要长。埃塞克斯号的沉没成为了压断他的最后一根稻草，索尔原本觉得世上已经再没有什么东西值得留恋，却没想到梅尔找到了它的残骸。  
　　他眷恋地又看了一眼那块船板，转身走到海水与地面交界的边缘，梅尔就坐在那里的一块大石头上。  
　　他的鱼尾虽然大部分离开了水面，但是尾鳍以下还留在海水里。索尔猜测他们大概不能长时间脱离有水的环境。  
　　他在梅尔身边坐下，问道，“这太不可思议了，梅尔。你是怎么做到的？我是说，你是怎么找到它的？”  
　　人鱼晃了晃他修长的鱼尾，墨绿色的鳞片在阳光照耀下泛起亮闪闪的光泽，宝石一样。他的尾鳍稍稍抬离水面又马上落了回去。过了一会儿，索尔看见他抬起手指了指自己的耳朵。  
　　“是说，你听到的？”  
　　梅尔摇了摇头。  
　　索尔陷入了疑惑，饶是这几天来他已经对人鱼的肢体语言熟悉了很多，也还是没能猜出梅尔这个动作代表的含义。  
　　过了一会儿，他看见梅尔再次指了指他的耳朵。这次索尔注意到了，在梅尔做这个动作之前他的双唇微微分开。  
　　“声音……”  
　　梅尔点了点头，他摸了摸自己的喉咙，然后指了指耳朵。  
　　索尔继续猜测，“你刚刚发出了声音？但我却没有听到……是次声波？！”  
　　索尔激动地敲了下手心，对啊，他早该想到的。人鱼在大海中生活，交流时用的不是他所熟知的人类的声音和语言而是更适合在水中传播的次声波。  
　　“所以，你可以和其他鱼类交流？是它们告诉你的？”  
　　梅尔再次点头，他知道这种声波对人类脆弱的身体影响很大，这也是人鱼用来对付人类最好的武器。所以他刚刚只是象征性地张了张嘴并没有发出很长的声波，但万幸索尔已经明白了他的意思。  
　　昨天晚上他回到大海中之后，在回自己洞穴的途中偶然听到了一群海豚的交流。那群唧唧喳喳爱说话的小精灵们正在兴高采烈地探讨有个“大东西”沉进海里了。  
　　出于好奇，他拦下了过路的海豚们并向他们打探了那个东西沉落的位置。找到沉船之后他很快意识到它就是两天前怒气冲冲的迪克口中那艘“被它毁个粉碎”的人类船只。  
　　那天迪克回来之后脸上带了伤，人鱼当时还好奇是谁可以伤到这头守护这片海域的霸主。但没等迪克讲完它“英勇”的事迹和人类的险恶，梅尔就被水面上的火光吸引，那绚丽的色彩使他着迷。  
　　他飞快地向海面游去，迪克在后面叫了他好几声他也没有理会。还没靠近，他就感知到了海面上那只船里有个味道鲜美的灵魂正在召唤他。  
　　自从他有记忆开始，他还从没遇到这么美味的灵魂。  
　　人鱼虽然有吞食人类灵魂的可怕名声，但事实上人类的灵魂对他们而言只是饭后的加餐，一种增添兴致的小点心罢了。  
　　他们并不会为了不好吃的小点心而大费周章地一展歌喉，要知道唱歌对人鱼来说其实是件很消耗精力的事，只有足够美味的灵魂才能打动他们开口歌唱。  
　　而那天晚上他遇到的，就是这样的灵魂。  
　　于是他唱了他作为人鱼以来的第一首歌。但梅尔很快发现，他失去那个猎物的踪迹了。  
　　那个人类竟然没有被他的歌声迷惑！  
　　梅尔作为这片海域唯一一只雄性人鱼，他一直以这片海域的王者自居。而他在自己的海里第一次试图捕猎一个人类的灵魂就遭到了失败，这让他感到自己的尊严受到了挑战。  
　　他不甘心地一路追踪他的猎物来到洋面上，那个人类还在傻傻地呼唤着早就抛下他离开的他的同伴。他等到人类心情低落放松警惕之后再次唱起了歌，这次他如愿以偿地看到他的猎物进入了梦乡。  
　　但是人鱼却能感觉到人类的灵魂在那个梦境里并不欢愉，相反，那原本美味的灵魂沾染上了无尽的悲伤，变得苦苦的，带着比海水更咸的涩。  
　　唉，真是麻烦。  
　　人鱼原本只是想捕获一个美味的灵魂，最后却思考起了怎么让人类在梦境中快乐起来。  
　　他又唱了几首歌，都是轻柔的曲调，人鱼妈妈会唱来哄未成年的幼崽的那种。人类的眉毛在歌声的安抚下渐渐不再拧在一起，人鱼去抓取他灵魂的手却停在了半空。  
　　他在他的梦里感受到了一种他不懂得的激烈情绪，那情感太过炽烈，对于生活在太阳的阴影中的人鱼来说那情感汹涌的让他有些畏惧了，仿佛一碰触到就会被灼伤一样。  
　　就是这一瞬间的迟疑让他失去了最后的机会，那闪着金色光芒的灵魂重新飘回人类的身体，人鱼不甘心地挥了挥爪子，颓然地潜回水中。  
　　接连的歌唱让人鱼感到疲惫，他需要休息来回复精力。  
　　但这不意味着他就此放弃了那个美味的灵魂。  
　　第二天，休息了一夜的人鱼醒来准备再次捕猎那个人类，却没想到迪克比他快了一步游到那个人类身边。  
　　第三天，他应该早点警告迪克那个人类是他的猎物的！人鱼懊恼地想到。  
　　他心中一紧连忙追了上去，好在白鲸的游动速度比他慢上许多。到了水面附近，迪克还发出了疑惑的声波问他来干嘛，人鱼的回答是一声不悦的警告，随后从水中一跃而起跳上白鲸光滑的脊背。  
　　可怜的迪克还不知道自己哪里又惹到了这个秉性凶残又脾气不大好的朋友，只能往下沉了沉巨大的身躯好让人鱼在自己背上坐得舒服一点。  
　　在人鱼的威胁下，迪克不得不定期清理自己的背部。原本应该布满礁石的鲸背现在很干净，为的就是方便偶尔人鱼兴致来的时候可以坐在鲸背上而不被那些丑陋的礁石硌到。  
　　人鱼在鲸背上坐稳后，有些意外地看见人类放下了手中的铁铦。他知道那是人类专门用来对付鲸鱼的武器。金发的男人站在小船上紧紧闭着双眼，一副赎罪者献祭似的姿态。  
　　梅尔盯着他看了半晌，脑海中想的却是昨天晚上他在火光中看到的那双好看的蓝眼睛，像大海的颜色一样。


	6. 鲸骨饰针

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点小误会。

　　“梅尔，梅尔你在听吗？”  
　　索尔伸手在人鱼面前挥了挥，梅尔绿色的眼珠转动了一下，他从记忆中回过神来，示意人类把自己刚刚的话再重复一遍。  
　　虽然是第二次说了，但索尔还是难掩他的激动和渴盼。  
　　“梅尔，我想恳求你帮我一个小忙。”  
　　他湛蓝色的眼睛诚恳地注视着人鱼，丝毫没有被那华丽的外表所迷惑，专注地诉说着他的愿望。  
　　“……我恳求你，帮我问一问你海里的那些朋友，有没有见到过一个叫Loki的人。”他补充道，“他是我弟弟，在五年前的一次事故中失踪了，就在离这里不远的海域。”  
　　人鱼的神色从一开始的疑惑不解到渐渐凝重，再到现在的冷沉，他压着唇角，面色紧绷。  
　　索尔并没有注意到人鱼表情的变化，他怕人鱼搞错，还特意仔细地向他描述了一遍洛基的特征，“他长着一头黑色的长发，天然卷，绿色的眼睛，很少见的那种翠绿色，就和你的差不多，也许要再浅一点......皮肤很白，眼窝深邃，总是抿着嘴......”  
　　索尔细细述说一遍，才发现洛基身上的特征有许多都和梅尔重合上了，也许这就是他总对人鱼感到亲切的原因吧。他笑了一下，并没有多想。  
　　人鱼则在听到那句“和你的差不多”时，无意识地把身下坐着的大石头掰下来一块，并且五指合拢让并不太坚硬的沉积岩在自己掌中化成了齑粉。  
　　灰色的粉末从他脱离水面后变得干燥的手心中滑落，没有留下一丝痕迹。  
　　他眼睛中的瞬膜向上翻动了一下，半透明的薄膜只有在人鱼心情起伏极大的时候才会弹出。  
　　而对这一切毫无察觉的索尔还在继续火上浇油，“……我知道，时间已经过去了很久，但我……但我还是不能接受他就这样离开了我……”  
　　男人向来自信的脸上浮现出一丝脆弱，他的金发比刚刚更加黯淡了，蓝眼睛里也失去光芒。  
　　“不管结果如何，我只想要一个答案。”  
　　索尔苦笑道。  
　　他不想再忍受这样不知道洛基究竟是生是死的现状了。如果他活着，他就去找到他，如果他死了，他就去陪他。  
　　“所以请求你，帮帮我这个小忙吧，梅尔。我想我们现在多多少少也算朋友了，不是吗？”  
　　索尔握住了人鱼冰凉的手，梅尔扭头看向他，碧绿色的眼睛在这个落难后始终神色淡然的男人脸上看到了前所未有的渴盼。  
　　即使是一个人流落在大海中孤立无援的时候，索尔也从未这样低声下气地求过他。  
　　他甚至连提都没提过。  
　　人鱼一直在等他开口，但那个人类却整天一副乐观的样子和他调笑，似乎丝毫不担心自己的现状。  
　　梅尔之前还以为是索尔天生心宽随性，现在才知道，那是因为他根本不在乎。  
　　不在乎自己是不是还能活着回去。  
　　但现在，一切都不一样了。  
　　就像一个已经放弃生机的旅人突然重燃了心中某种隐秘而崇高的信仰，那双失去光芒的蓝眸也被重新点亮。  
　　人鱼静静地审视着他，眼神第一次冰冷到了极点，不带任何温度。  
　　原来那天在船上时索尔叫的那个人名是他的弟弟。  
　　是让他找了五年都不愿意放弃的人。  
　　让他看得比自己的生命还重的人。  
　　人鱼觉得自己胸中突然充满了某种无名的怒火，他从来没经历过如此强烈的情绪。  
　　现在的梅尔还分辨不出这怒火的起因，但他本能地想要暂且避开这个让他心绪大乱的人类。  
　　他需要一个人静一会。  
　　人鱼用力挥开索尔握着他的手，向下潜入水中。  
　　索尔吃痛地捂住自己的手臂，人鱼刚刚挥开他的那一下锋利的长指甲划破了他的皮肤。  
　　但他此刻顾不上疼痛，索尔看着钻入水中消失不见的人鱼，心中焦急。  
　　“梅尔！梅尔，你要去哪？”  
　　他跟着人鱼往水中走了几步，最终在海水没过他胸口之前停下了。  
　　他毕竟和梅尔不一样，不能自由地在水下呼吸。  
　　索尔望着人鱼离开后重新变得平静的水面，心中不知为何有些空落落的。  
　　人鱼大概是生气了，他一定是被他的卑鄙无耻震惊到了吧，索尔自嘲地想。  
　　他为伤害了和人鱼之间单纯的友谊而感到羞愧，又因为自己内心深处对洛基不可告人的想法而陷入无尽的自我厌弃。  
　　他抱着手臂颓然地坐在石头上，因为低头的姿势而垂下来的刘海挡住了他的眼睛。  
　　他有好一阵没修见过头发了，在埃塞克斯号上的最后三个月他一心都扑在寻找鲸鱼上，几乎陷入了某种癫狂的状态。  
　　他原本只到耳后的头发现在已经超过了肩膀，和不断增长的长度不同的是它越来越暗淡的光泽。那头曾经比太阳还要耀眼的金发现在在日光下毫不起眼。  
　　索尔随手将被划破的胳膊用衣服包扎了下，他起身走向沉船，现在的他心情低落，只想和这个从小陪他长大的捕鲸船一起待一会儿。  
　　他走进船舱，惊讶地发现有一间房间保存得还算完整——是船长室。在过去的一年零三个月里它曾属于乔治·波拉德，但在那之前它属于老奥丁。  
　　索尔还记得老奥丁曾说过总有一天这间船长室会留给他，小时候的索尔也常常幻想自己长大后住在这间屋子里时的模样。他会成为一个令所有船员敬佩的船长，带着埃塞克斯号起航出海去寻找更多的鲸鱼。等他们满载而归的返航时，楠塔基特岛的所有居民都会齐聚在港口为他们的归来而欢呼喝彩，他的名字——索尔·奥丁森，将会光荣地载入楠塔基特捕鲸人的史册。  
　　但现在，一切美好的愿望都成了幻影。索尔尽量让自己不去想这些勾起他伤心事的回忆，他走到桌边坐下，就像埃塞克斯号的每一任船长那样坐在这张桌子后面。  
　　他注意到桌上有个被撞开了锁的小匣子，看起来是用来存放贵重物品的那种。索尔记得乔治在桌子上确实摆过这么一个小匣子，平时锁的很严实谁也不给看。但现在，那个宝贝的匣子就开着锁摆在他面前，索尔一边猜测乔治会在里面藏什么一边伸手打开了那个盒盖。  
　　出乎他意料的，里面不是什么钻石戒指或者宝石项链，而是一串鲸骨饰针。棕绳上挂着一颗孤零零的鲸鱼指骨，白色的鲸骨因为被细细打磨过而泛着光泽。  
　　索尔愣了好一会儿，才伸手抓住那串鲸骨饰针。  
　　在楠塔基特，有个不成文的习俗。如果姑娘的追求者是个捕鲸人的话，捕鲸的小伙在求婚之前要集齐一串有十二颗鲸骨饰针的项链送给他的心上人。  
　　因为每头鲸鱼的指骨数量有限，所以只有在那次捕鲸中贡献最大的船员才能获得鲸鱼指骨。  
　　这就意味着要集齐一串鲸骨饰针，就要独自猎杀整整十二头鲸鱼！  
　　索尔知道船上有些还单身的船员已经开始收集这些鲸骨了，但是索尔没有，他的鲸骨饰针就戴在他的衣领上。  
　　其实他曾经也有过，索尔摩挲着那颗鲸骨，半垂下的眼帘在那双湛蓝色的眼眸里投下一层阴影。  
　　他曾经也有过的，只是当时少不经事，刚集齐六颗鲸骨的时候就没忍住送了人。  
　　在洛基十五岁生日的时候，他把那串他暗中集了三年的鲸骨项链送给了他。  
　　他就那样莽撞地把才集了一半的鲸骨饰针送给了洛基，他的弟弟显然不知道他此举的含义，以为那串项链上的鲸骨刚好是十二的半数，足以见索尔对他的看重。  
　　但其实索尔已经暗中下定决心，等他再集齐六颗鲸骨的时候就把那串项链挂满整整十二颗。  
　　那不是什么兄弟间的礼物，而是他的求婚礼。  
　　索尔突然想起他挂着另外三枚鲸骨饰针的水手服就在埃塞克斯号上，他冲出船长室在残破不堪的船舱里翻箱倒柜地找了起来。  
　　洛基走了之后他收集那些饰针的速度就慢了下来，即使有的鲸鱼是他出力最大捕到的，也往往把获得鲸骨的机会让给其他船员。是以五年来也就只不紧不慢地集了三颗鲸骨而已。  
　　他总觉得只要自己收集的再慢一点，等到六颗鲸骨都集齐的时候洛基就会出现在他面前，笑着问他：“我的哥哥终于集齐了他的求婚礼吗？”  
　　索尔擦了下眼睛，又继续寻找起那三枚鲸骨饰针来。  
　　而另一边，人鱼沉入水中之后快速地游动了几圈，巨大的尾鳍扇动出的雪白泡沫将他暴躁的身影完全掩盖。  
　　梅尔在自己创造出的水花中开始思考，索尔的事让他此刻无比地心焦而烦躁，他只要一想到那个人类心中还装着另一个人就气得发疯。  
　　那是他的猎物，只有他才能占有，其他任何人都不行。  
　　可偏偏那个叫Loki的人非要占据在索尔的内心，他要么把索尔的心脏挖出来捏碎，要么就只能想办法让那个讨厌的人类从索尔心中消失。  
　　前者他暂时还舍不得，只能从后者身上想办法了。  
　　梅尔闭上眼，渐渐冷静下来。  
　　无论如何，那双海蓝色的眼睛只能注视他一个。  
　　他得想个办法，让人类彻底成为他的所有物。  
　　不管是身体还是灵魂。  
　　梅尔的脑袋飞快地转着，不一会儿他碧绿色的眼睛中光芒一闪，显然想到了什么。绿色的鱼尾迅速摆动着，人鱼开始向另一边游去。那是黑暗海沟的方向，居住在那里的娜迦族十分擅长魔法和巫术，他相信他们会有办法的。  
　　幸好今天迪克不在，不然一定会拦住他的。娜迦族在海洋中的名声并不好，简直可以说是糟糕透顶，他们是受海神诅咒的种族。梅尔当然知道这一点，但此时他对索尔焦急的占有欲让他顾不上这么多了。  
　　人鱼游动的速度更快了，索尔还在等着他，虽然他已经在他身上留下了标记，但人鱼还是不放心把脆弱的人类一个人留在洞穴里太久。  
　　  
　　娜迦族生活在大海的最深处，他们的起源可以追溯到大裂变之前的远古之时。那时的大陆上远远不止人类这一个种族，兽人、精灵、矮人、地精、巨魔，甚至是强大而神秘的龙族都曾经在同一片天空下繁荣共存。  
　　其中精灵一族非常擅长魔法，尤其是他们之中的佼佼者——高等精灵，更是受神钟爱的宠儿。他们天生就拥有异常强大的魔法力量和对魔法令人羡慕的掌控力。  
　　但后来也正是因为对魔法力量无止境的渴求和贪婪引导他们走向了毁灭——一部分高等精灵在邪恶魔法的诱导下与黑暗为伍，犯下了不可饶恕的罪过。诸神为了惩罚他们，在这些精灵身上下了永世不能解除的诅咒，曾经高贵而美丽的精灵变异成了现在这样丑陋不堪的人身蛇尾的怪物。  
　　大裂变之后，大陆分裂成两半，中间被新出现的大洋填满。娜迦族的栖居地也因此从陆地变成了海洋。但他们并没有因此走向灭绝，诅咒的力量使他们生生世世被囚禁在丑陋的外形中，永远不得解脱。  
　　精灵是大陆上有名的长寿种，将近永恒的生命让他们不得不一直接受诅咒的折磨。但也正因如此，在上古的其他种族都陆续消失之后，娜迦族仍然保留着他们远古时期的知识和力量。即使生活在无尽阴暗的海沟里，那些已经失传的魔法却只有他们才懂得。  
　　梅尔会知道这些，是因为他脑海中的传承记忆。这也是人鱼虽然数量稀少却能延续至今的关键之一。传承记忆告诉他，人鱼的生育和繁衍是件很困难的事，因为很少有雌性或雄性人鱼愿意离开自己的海，而小人鱼出生之后也往往被遗落在海里，没人愿意抚养。所以每一只小人鱼出生后会通过传承直接继承祖先的记忆，以防他因为没有成年人鱼的教导而失去独自生存的能力。  
　　人鱼同样是个非常古老的种族，他们的祖先大约在裂变发生时就已经从陆地走向海洋，新的栖居环境使他们进化出了鱼尾代替在陆地上行走的双腿。至于在进入海洋之前人鱼的祖先是什么梅尔就不得而知了，传承记忆并没有告诉他那么古老的事。不过大约也是精灵或者人族之类的，要不然他们也不会拥有如此类人的特征。  
　　很快，人鱼已经接近了海沟的边缘。生活在海底最深处的巨枪乌贼在人鱼到来之时睁开了巨大的双眼。  
　　在梅尔没有看到的黑暗里，体型硕大的深海巨鱿挥动了下自己长达数十米的庞大腕足。但那腕足最终没有缠住游动的人鱼——巨枪乌贼决定暂且放过这个莽撞的闯入者。它前不久刚捕获了一头抹香鲸，现在还不算太饿。况且人鱼锋利的指甲和鱼尾摆动的巨大力量也足以让它头疼。  
　　梅尔还不知道自己因此逃过一劫，在穿过了一段漫长的黑暗之后，他终于抵达了这个海底最深处的国度——娜迦的领地。  
　　入口处两旁有成年雄性娜迦把守。雄性娜迦比雌性退化的更厉害，它们的面部已经看不出来人类的特征，而完全是一种似鱼似龙的样子。他们的头上长有角和粗厚的触须，背部和手臂长有类似蜥蜴的鳍，全身以坚硬的鳞片覆盖，下身是粗长的蛇尾。  
　　守卫握着三叉戟，牢牢挡住入口，并冲梅尔发出威胁的嘶吼声。就在人鱼准备直接用武力硬闯时，那两只雄性娜迦又不知道为什么突然向两侧开立，将他放了进去。  
　　梅尔虽然诧异，但也没花心思去细想这之中的原因。通过入口之后里面变得明亮起来，但那不是太阳的光线而是魔法的力量。娜迦是天生的法师和术士，它们懂得如何用魔法让自己生活的更舒适。  
　　幽暗的绿色火光照亮了梅尔眼前的世界，人鱼看见成群的娜迦在这里生活，就像它们曾经在陆地上生活的那样。  
　　有好奇的小娜迦为这个陌生的新来者驻足，但很快被它的妈妈拉走。雌性娜迦的外貌更加近似人类，它们背上和头部同样长着鳍，但面目和手臂还保持着一些原来的特征。据说雌性娜迦在变异过程中保留了更多的记忆和人性，这也使她们比雄性更加强大。  
　　这里的娜迦几乎都和那只带着幼崽的雌性一样，对这个新来者不理不睬，它们有序地继续自己原本的工作，似乎把人鱼当成了空气。  
　　但人鱼知道，自己能进来一定是经过了娜迦女王的授意。娜迦是母系社会，比起她们的男性配偶，雌性娜迦拥有更加强大的智力和法力，在族中占完全统治地位。但不论是雌性娜迦还是雄性娜迦，他们都对族中唯一的统治者——娜迦女王艾萨拉忠心耿耿，无所不从。  
　　梅尔想的不错，没多久就有一只手持法杖的雌性娜迦向自己游来，她身上戴着一些价值不菲的珠宝饰品，梅尔猜测她在娜迦族中的地位不低。  
　　来人很快向人鱼表明了自己的身份，她是女王身边的高等祭司，并示意人鱼跟上自己。  
　　梅尔跟着祭司往前游了一段，一个类似神殿的建筑渐渐展现在他眼前。即使沦落为丑陋的娜迦，女王和其他娜迦们仍然保持着以前身为高等精灵时的“高贵”作派，人鱼在心中不屑地嗤笑，面上却一点心思也没展露。  
　　“啊，让我看看，是谁来了？”  
　　将人鱼带到之后祭司识趣地退下，女王从王座上起身，她银色的蛇发嗅到了新来者的气味发出嘶嘶响声，艾萨拉游到梅尔面前，长长的蛇尾拖曳在她身后。  
　　她有六只手臂，其中一只托起了人鱼俊美的面颊打量他，“啧啧，一只人鱼，真是稀客~”  
　　另外五只手臂也在对人鱼好奇地上下其手，梅尔的耳鳍倏地外张，嘴唇向两侧裂开，脊背弯起做出进攻前的姿态。  
　　娜迦女王轻笑了下，“别紧张，小甜心。”  
　　她拍了拍梅尔的脸，收回自己的手臂坐回她的王座。  
　　“说吧，你来这里所求何事？”  
　　她虽然在发问，但脸上的神情却仿佛早已洞知一切。  
　　“我想要一个人类。”  
　　女王嗤笑：“那简直再简单不过，以你的实力想要得到一个人类轻而易举。”  
　　梅尔摇了摇头，“但他心里有另外一个人，我要让他从头到脚都只属于我。”  
　　“嗯……”艾萨拉发出意味不明的轻哼，“所以，你要我帮忙吗？”  
　　“我这里有一瓶魔药，可以完全抹去他心中关于另一个人的记忆，让他从此变得只属于你。怎么样，我的小甜心~”  
　　梅尔装作没有看到娜迦女王跑过来的媚眼，其实身为曾经的高等精灵女王艾萨拉长得并不丑，即使变异成娜迦也并没有让她的美貌大打折扣。但原谅他吧，他对这种活了上万年的老巫婆实在连应付也提不起兴趣。  
　　“什么条件？”  
　　“你留下来，陪我。”  
　　艾萨拉打量着面前年轻俊美的人鱼，笑容暧昧。  
　　人鱼转身就走。  
　　“哎，别走，开个小玩笑。”女王出声拦住他，“看在你这么甜美的份上，我换个简单点的条件。把你身上最重要的东西给我，我就给你魔药。”  
　　人鱼停下来，等着女王开口。他可不觉得自己身上有什么东西是非常宝贵的。  
　　“嗯哼~”艾萨拉游到人鱼面前，其中一只手臂伸到人鱼脑后，从他乌黑的长发上解下来一串小玩意儿。  
　　“就这个了。”  
　　棕色的长绳上串着六颗白色的鲸骨饰针，梅尔看到躺在娜迦手中的东西先是愣了一下，随后才想起来这东西的来历。  
　　他记得这个东西之前好像是一直挂在自己脖子上的，他不知道这挂饰从何而来，但上面似乎有一丝他很熟悉的气息。  
　　这也是他没直接丢掉它的原因，但挂着长长的饰针去捕猎实在太麻烦了，况且那是用鲸骨做的，他总不能戴着这东西去见他的鲸鱼朋友们。  
　　人鱼索性将饰针编在头发里，正好充当发绳了。白色的鲸骨饰针平时完全被他的黑发掩盖，时间一长，连他自己都忘了。直到现在被娜迦女王提起。  
　　他虽然不怎么重视这个小东西，但此时看到它被艾萨拉夺去心中还是有些不快。不过他很快想到了自己此行的目的，最终还是忍住了把饰针夺回的冲动。  
　　艾萨拉将鲸骨饰针取走之后递过来一个蓝色的药瓶。  
　　梅尔接住，有些迟疑地问：“这真的能帮我得到他吗？”  
　　“哦，我的甜心，”艾萨拉笑了一下，“既然你不愿意留下来陪我，这药的效果自然也是要打折扣的。你手中的这瓶嘛，只能帮你的人类在水下呼吸而已。”  
　　人鱼不满地撇了撇嘴，但还是把手中的魔药仔细收好了。不知为何听到这个结果后他心中反而松了口气，也许他心底也不想通过魔法的手段来捕获索尔的心吧。  
　　他并不担心娜迦会骗他，被神诅咒的高等精灵没法说谎。  
　　“当然，如果你之后改变主意也可以随时来找我~”  
　　艾萨拉望着人鱼离开的背影，美艳的脸上笑意粲然，眼中尖细的蛇瞳却透着一丝阴谋得逞的森冷快意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大裂变和娜迦的设定都来自《魔兽世界》，暴雪虽然游戏越做越渣但是世界观真的很良心吼


	7. 眼中倒影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下一章上车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有对海豚交配行为的提及

　　索尔望着躺在手心里的三枚鲸骨饰针，松了口气，幸好它们还在。他握紧了手中的饰针，起身走出船舱。  
　　梅尔不知去了哪里，到现在也没回来。索尔不安地来回踱着步，他之前以为人鱼只是一时生气，现在看来也许是他太过乐观。  
　　他开始担心梅尔真的一去不返。  
　　索尔坐在之前人鱼坐过的那块石头上，看着洞穴外的光线一点一点消失，又被皎洁的月光洒满。时间已经到了晚上。  
　　终于，在索尔不知道第多少次向水面望去时，一成不变的水面终于有了动静。上浮的气泡打乱了原本的平静，人鱼的身影从水下渐渐浮现。  
　　首先露出水面的是人鱼海藻般的黑发，随意地披散在他冷白的肌肤上。不知道是不是索尔的错觉，他总觉得梅尔的头发看起来比之前更加凌乱了些。随后展露眼前的是他刀削似的深邃五官和苍白的面颊，原本半阖着的眼睛睁开，凌厉的绿瞳直直对上索尔看过来的视线。  
　　索尔有一瞬间的心悸，又马上错开眼。直视这双绿眸太久会让他害怕自己下一刻就会被吸进去。  
　　梅尔的神色看起来仍然有些不悦，但已经比他离开时好多了。人鱼就这样静静地待在水里，看着索尔，金发的男人慢慢走到他身前蹲下。  
　　他们无声地对视片刻，直到索尔向人鱼伸出手。  
　　就像他们第一次见面时那样，索尔将右手伸到人鱼面前。宽大的手掌平静地摊开，他的手很稳，作为一个捕鲸人，有一双时刻能保持稳定的双手是基本的要领。  
　　但只有主耶稣知道，其实索尔此时的内心已经紧张地要爆炸了。  
　　藏在身后的那只左手悄悄握紧，索尔面上还是一副极力伪装出来的淡定。  
　　梅尔垂下眼睫，长长的睫羽遮住了他眼中的情绪。索尔焦急地等待了片刻，突然手心一凉。  
　　带着水珠的冰凉手掌落进男人滚烫的手心，索尔一把抓住那湿滑的手，摸到那明显低于正常人类的体温才松了口气。平时过于冰冷的温度此时却正好浇灭了他心头焦急的火热。  
　　如果人鱼再晚一刻出现，索尔也不知道自己会不会发疯。  
　　幸好，看来梅尔还没彻底放弃自己。  
　　他就这样静静地握着梅尔的手，直到慌张的内心再次平静下来。其实索尔也不知道现在该说什么好，他知道梅尔为什么生气，但是让他就此放弃寻找洛基他也做不到。  
　　说到底还是他太贪婪，一边想寻找失踪的爱人一边又渴望维持着和人鱼的友谊。  
　　正在他踌躇的时候，人鱼却突然动了。  
　　索尔吓了一跳，他以为人鱼又要逃走，连忙握紧了他的手，谁知道人鱼不但没有离开反而用力抓住了索尔的手臂。  
　　梅尔本来没打算这么快搭理索尔，他并不是个好脾气的人鱼，没有那么快消气。但计划总是赶不上变化，他敏锐的嗅觉很快就发现了飘在空气中的一丝不同寻常的血腥味。  
　　那熟悉而香甜的气味显然不是来自他自己或是任何其他海洋生物，而正是此刻蹲在自己面前的这个人类。  
　　梅尔神色一凛，立马拉过索尔的手臂仔细看了看。小臂靠近肘关节的地方被笨拙的手法包扎过，淡淡的血红色从白色的布条下渗了出来。人鱼先是一怒，随即又想起了什么，他手臂一僵，紧握着索尔的手渐渐松了力气。  
　　他想起来了，这伤口正是他自己之前生气时挥开索尔所造成的。  
　　当时他被气得失去了理智，根本无暇注意到这些细枝末节，而人类的身躯远比他想的还要脆弱，只是被他的指甲划了一下就留下了这么深的伤口。  
　　万幸人鱼的指甲上并没有毒，但是那伤口伤的太深，梅尔不敢大意。人类的身体太脆弱了，有时候即使是一点小伤口也能要了他们的命。  
　　洞穴里的环境太过潮湿，他必须把索尔带到真正的陆地上。  
　　梅尔这样想着，正准备把魔药交给索尔让他喝下，却突然注意到索尔的另一只手中正握着什么。  
　　索尔在人鱼疑惑的视线下主动摊开了掌心，“你在看这个吗？这是鲸骨饰针，是属于捕鲸人的骄傲与荣耀，只有真正的勇士才配拥有它。”  
　　索尔说着，脸上不自觉地浮现出骄傲的神情。没办法，虽然他已经认识到人类对鲸鱼的猎杀是个错误，但是一时半会还扭转不过来之前十几年脑海里养成的根深蒂固的意识。  
　　梅尔的神色渐渐变得凝重，索尔见状才慢慢反应过来自己刚刚说了什么蠢话，他懊恼地抹了把脸，“哦，老天，我干嘛跟你说这个……”  
　　索尔为自己的鲁莽而懊悔不已，他忘记了比起险恶的人类，人鱼当然是和一同生活在海里的鲸鱼关系更加亲近。更不用说那头白鲸还是梅尔的朋友。他又把一切搞砸了。  
　　懊丧中的索尔没有注意到，比起愤怒其实人鱼脸上的情绪更加偏向于困惑和不解。事实上梅尔此时并不是因为想到了那些被无辜屠戮的鲸鱼而恼怒，他是在诧异原来之前挂在自己脖子上的那串挂饰来自捕鲸人。  
　　他为什么会有捕鲸人的东西？  
　　脑海深处有什么破碎的画面一闪而过，梅尔只觉得自己的脑袋像是被尖细的长针刺了一下，刺痛感一闪而逝，等他再去细想脑海中那些画面时已经什么也没有了。梅尔皱了皱眉，索性不再去想，反正那串鲸骨饰针已经被他当作交换让艾萨拉拿走了，现在去想它的来历也于事无补。  
　　他将手中的魔药递给耷拉着眉毛的索尔，花了一分钟跟他解释清楚这瓶药的用途。得知自己可以获得在水下呼吸的能力后索尔欣喜若狂，没有丝毫犹豫地喝下了那瓶魔法药剂。  
　　梅尔：“……”  
　　好吧，这个傻乎乎的人类应该庆幸他遇到的是自己，而不是那种坏心眼的人鱼。  
　　和索尔想的不同，泛着蓝色光芒的魔法药剂喝起来并没有什么太奇怪的味道。他将瓶中的液体一饮而空，甚至还咂嘴回味了一下。  
　　喝下魔药之后身体里好像并没有发生什么变化，索尔疑惑地看了眼手中的空瓶，正想问梅尔是不是拿错了，就突然听到一道清冽冷淡的声音从头顶传来。那声音极为动听，像是质感醇厚的威士忌里加了足量的冰，酒香中混着稍许凛冽的寒意，让人联想到连绵雪山上的一株孤傲雪松。  
　　“跟我走，你手臂上的伤口需要处理。”  
　　索尔不敢置信地抬头，梅尔正微皱着眉看着自己，绿色的眼睛里藏着不明显的担心。  
　　他愣了一下，才反应过来刚刚的声音是梅尔在说话。  
　　“梅尔？”  
　　他又不确定地叫了一声，蓝眼睛紧张又期待地注视着人鱼。  
　　“快走。”  
　　人鱼有些不耐地催促道。他浅色的薄唇微微分开些许，清冽如玉的声音再次在索尔脑海中响起。索尔无声地勾了勾唇角，任由人鱼拉过自己的手臂带他向下沉入海水之中。  
　　冰凉的海水渐渐淹没他的身躯，索尔闭上眼深吸了口气，下一刻湛蓝的双眸缓缓在水下睁开，眼前的景象变得前所未有的清晰。  
　　他甚至能清楚地看见梅尔向自己看过来的视线中隐含着一丝不明显的关切，他的尾鳍不安地来回摆动着，索尔猜他是在担心那瓶药剂的效果。  
　　索尔笑着松开人鱼抓着他的手，在水下灵活地游动了一圈。他的四肢变得无比灵巧，水流从他身侧滑过却不再成为前进时的阻力，而像是被驯服的野马一样温顺而听话地匍匐着从他身边避开。  
　　人鱼在索尔放开自己的时候浑身紧绷了一下，随即看到人类在水中那副自在的样子又没什么表情地转过头，好像刚刚担心索尔的不是他一样。  
　　索尔在水下游了一圈，又回到梅尔身边，他牵起人鱼的手示意他来带路。  
　　有了魔药的帮助，索尔在水下游动的速度变快了很多，基本上已经可以跟上人鱼的正常速度了。  
　　他们在大海中畅快地遨游，偶尔也会在旅途休息的间隙停下来彼此嬉闹追逐。人鱼的鱼尾和人类的双腿不仅没有成为他们遇见彼此的阻碍反而在一片蔚蓝的波光中显得相得益彰。  
　　如果此时有第三人在场的话一定会被眼前这神奇的一幕惊掉下巴：只存在于童话和传说中的美丽生物迅捷而优雅地摆动着他修长的鱼尾，墨绿色的鳞片在海水折射下倒映出粼粼波光，柔软的尾鳍随着海波荡漾，而在他身侧紧紧跟随的——赫然是是一个长着两条腿的人类！  
　　他们闹够了，停下来休息了一会。索尔看着眼前表情变得生动明快起来的人鱼，心中一动。他突然伸手搂住了梅尔的腰，另一只手则扶住了他的手臂。在人鱼疑惑的目光下，索尔带着他和自己和跳了一支华尔兹。  
　　这种舞蹈刚传到楠塔基特不久，并且由于男女之间过于亲密的舞步而受到保守的贵族们和教会的鄙夷和批评。但索尔却非常喜欢这种自由的舞步，丝毫不拘束的风格和悠扬动人的旋律让他在刚刚那一刻想到了梅尔。  
　　和忙忙碌碌的人类不同，生活在大海中的梅尔，也像这种欢畅明快的舞步一样无拘无束、自由自在，让人心生向往。他觉得梅尔应该体会一下这种舞蹈的乐趣。  
　　梅尔虽然不懂这种人类发明的复杂舞蹈动作，但他对学习新事物一向很有天赋，而且大海天生是他的主场，所以一开始的生涩过后他的动作开始变得比索尔还要灵活。  
　　他们仿佛一对陷入舞池的痴缠情侣，在大海的波涛声中翩翩起舞，发光的水母是宴会的顶灯，结伴的鱼虾是喧闹的人群，色彩艳丽的珊瑚们是装饰舞会的华丽绸缎。只差一支乐曲，他们就会马上搂抱彼此，紧紧相拥，一同坠入最深沉的爱河。  
　　-  
　　舞蹈最终在索尔牵着梅尔的手完成最后一个旋转后停下，他搂着人鱼单薄却充满韧性的腰身，脸堪堪停在梅尔的脸前。  
　　他们离的很近，这毋庸置疑。索尔紧紧盯着人鱼那双绿色的眸子，心再次不受控制地跳动了起来。  
　　翠绿色的眼睛里倒映着一抹纯粹的蓝，之前在渔艇上的时候他以为那是大海的颜色，现在才知道，那原来是自己眼睛的倒影。  
　　他们的脸越贴越近，就在人鱼以为索尔下一刻要吻住自己的时候，他停了下来。他们的鼻子已经碰到了彼此，但也仅限于此了，索尔没有再贴近他，而是低声说了一句：  
　　“谢谢你愿意和我跳这支舞，Mr. Merman.”  
　　话音落下，索尔放开了他。像是什么都没发生一样，他们重新踏上未完成的旅程。  
　　人鱼的眼睫落下，遮住绿眸中的一抹失落。他望着索尔提前一步离开的背影，抿了抿唇跟了上去。  
　　他们此时正在赤道附近的热带海域，这里有不少人迹罕至的海岛星罗棋布，梅尔他们的目的地就是其中的一个。  
　　中途他们遇上了一个迁徙中的海豚群，大约有二三十只。这些可爱的小精灵们还和梅尔上次遇到它们时一样健谈，在旅行的途中一刻不停地吵闹着。  
　　索尔和梅尔停下给它们让路，收到了海豚族群的感谢声。  
　　不过这些是人鱼告诉索尔的，他现在虽然能听懂梅尔说话，但是对海洋中其他族群的语言还是一知半解、听不明白。  
　　海豚们游动的速度不算很快，它们似乎并不急着赶路。唧唧喳喳的歌声有些顺着水流传到了人鱼的耳朵里，梅尔原本没什么表情的脸上突然神情一僵，那声音、那声音分明是……  
　　他猛地抬头看向从他们身边经过的海豚群，蓝灰色的海豚身体侧面生着一条由白色过渡到浅灰的脊斑，这表明它们是一群性格活泼友善的条纹原海豚。不过梅尔的关注点显然不在这里，他的目光凝在藏在海豚群中几对腹部紧紧相贴一同游动的海豚身上，向来冷清的神色中难得有了一丝尴尬。  
　　“怎么了，梅尔？”  
　　索尔疑惑地问道，他顺着人鱼还没来得及收回的视线向那群海豚看去，下一秒神情也变得和梅尔一样尴尬中带着几分窘迫。  
　　这些海豚，它们竟然是在……  
　　还是梅尔先咳了一声示意索尔回神，他们还要继续赶路。索尔有些不好意思地挠了挠头，连忙跟上人鱼的步伐。  
　　海豚们的身影已经渐渐消失不见，但刚刚那一幕却始终停留在梅尔的内心挥之不去。  
　　现在是初夏，正是条纹原海豚们繁殖交配的季节。雄性海豚在这时会和它相中的雌性海豚求偶示爱，它们一般会用吻部轻轻地触碰、爱抚意中人的脸颊和身体，得到对方的首肯后就会开始交尾。  
　　雄性海豚会将下腹部与雌性紧紧相贴，性/器官滑入雌性海豚腹部隐蔽的生/殖孔。它们会在交尾的过程中一直保持这样相贴的状态一同向前游动，这让它们的交配更多时候看起来不像原始的生/殖行为而更像是一场浪漫的共舞。  
　　说起来，人鱼的繁殖季节也是在初夏。成年的人鱼们会在夏季开始后经历一个为期一周左右的发情期。雄性人鱼会在发情期开始后离开自己的海外出求偶，如果他成功的话，可以在发情期结束之前找到一位心仪的伴侣并与她共度良宵。  
　　不过在那之后雄性人鱼一般会选择重新回到自己的海，他们会渴求自己的伴侣和自己一同回去，但雌性人鱼大多数时候仍会选择继续留在自己统领的海域。  
　　梅尔虽然通过传承记忆知道这些，但他自己实际上并没有亲身经历过。他的第一个发情期还迟迟没有到来，严格意义上来说，梅尔现在还是一只未成年的人鱼。  
　　当然，这些事情梅尔是不会告诉身旁那个金发的傻大个的。以往他对发情期这种东西总是嗤之以鼻，他对受身体本能控制而被迫选择一个伴侣交配这种事情感到天生的反感。不过今年不同，如果今年他的首个发情期真的到来的话，他想他已经为之做好了准备。  
　　或者更准确点来说，是已经挑好了心仪的伴侣。  
　　人鱼在心里默默地盘算着，不时抬起头看身边的人类一眼。而索尔对人鱼心里正在想的事情一无所知，他还在想刚刚不小心被他们撞破的海豚的交尾。  
　　身为一个有多年出海经验的捕鲸人，他当然知道那个行为代表的含义。要是在以往，他肯定不会对海豚们的行为感到任何羞耻和窘迫，但是此时，或许是因为想到了身边的人鱼，索尔破天荒地对海洋生物的繁殖行为感到了一丝窘意和好奇。  
　　梅尔也会像他们刚刚遇到的海豚一样找到一位心仪的伴侣和她交尾吗？  
　　想到两只人鱼在水下用鱼尾彼此纠缠，用手臂互相爱抚对方的样子索尔不知为何心中一闷。那画面或许比海豚共舞的样子更加浪漫而梦幻，但他却一点也提不起兴致，甚至只要一想到梅尔会那样亲近地接近另外一只人鱼他就心生烦闷。  
　　索尔将自己的烦闷解释为对新朋友的一点“占有欲”，就像小孩子总是对好朋友和另一个人走得更近而感到不高兴一样，他只是因为和梅尔刚刚认识还没有适应这段关系。  
　　虽然这样想着，但索尔还是觉得心中某个角落有些不痛快。不过他很快就没有精力去想这些了，在经历了一段时间的持续上浮之后，他们渐渐靠近海面。  
　　被太阳照射过的海水温暖了许多，索尔觉得自己紧绷了许久的神经也被阳光的温度烫的松软起来。可人鱼仍旧保持着警惕，他戒备地向身后的海水看了看，阳光照不到的阴影里是一片黑暗。  
　　他总觉得那里有什么东西在跟着他们，而且越来越近了。他没法解释这种感觉，那大概是他作为一个顶级捕食者绝佳的直觉。  
　　梅尔的耳鳍向后翕张，他将索尔护在自己身后，紧紧盯着眼前那一片黑暗的水域。索尔不敢大意，人鱼渐渐凝重的态度让他察觉到了事态的不同寻常。但他和人鱼不一样，失去了渔艇和武器的他在大海之中一无是处。所以哪怕心有疑虑他此时也不敢轻举妄动。  
　　梅尔屏息凝神地分辨着什么，突然他神色一凛，转身卷起一道水流将索尔向岸边的方向送去。  
　　“索尔，听着，海豚们会把你安全地带到岸上。现在，跟着它们走，不要回头。”  
　　清冽的声音带着寒意在脑海中响起，伴随着一声尖锐的呼啸。索尔只来得及听见梅尔的这句话，身体就被水流裹挟着向后漂移，而人鱼的身影则彻底从眼前消失不见。  
　　那道碧影以极快的速度冲向了阳光没有照到的黑暗中。  
　　“梅尔！”  
　　在水流的冲击中索尔惊慌地喊道，水波巨大的冲力使他根本没法向前游动一步。好不容易等到余波平静，索尔稳住身形后想要立马折返回去找梅尔，但很快他就发现自己被一群海豚给团团围住了。  
　　正是他们下午遇到的那群条纹原海豚。  
　　“呃，嗨，伙计们。下午好啊。”  
　　索尔尴尬地朝它们挥了挥手，打了声招呼，也不知道海豚们能否听懂。他不知道梅尔刚刚是否跟它们交待了什么，总之这群平时待人温和的海豚们现在看起来不是很好说话。  
　　灰白相间的海豚们将他重重围困，虽然长着一副可爱的外表，但作为虎鲸的近亲海豚其实是位于海洋食物链顶端的捕食者。如果整个海豚群一起出动，它们甚至可以捕获一头抹香鲸！  
　　毫无疑问，索尔没可能从它们的包围中突破出去。  
　　就在气氛胶着时，其中一只海豚向索尔游来。它钻到索尔身前，用吻部向上托起他让人类趴在自己背上，两米多的体长背起一个成年人类男性对海豚来说易如反掌。  
　　在其他海豚虎视眈眈的注视下，索尔不得不乖乖地趴在它身上，任由它驮载着自己往岛屿的方向游去。  
　　“喂，朋友们，放我下来好吗？”  
　　索尔还没放弃，他试图用言语和海豚们沟通，不是有传言说它们其实能听懂人类的语言吗？  
　　在索尔又一次试图中途逃跑未果之后，一只雄性海豚终于忍无可忍地跃起击晕了这个聒噪的人类。它正处在发情期，是和它的爱侣最难舍难分的时候，任谁在这个时候被打断都不会保持心情愉快。  
　　但没办法，谁让人鱼先生是它们这片海的主人呢。必要的时候，所有在这片海域栖息的生物们都要听从他的号令。  
　　就在刚刚，梅尔突然发出了紧急的召集令让它们把这个人类安全带到岸上。他一定是遇到了什么危险，但是他没有叫海豚们来帮忙而是吩咐它们照顾好这个人类。  
　　族群中年纪最长的海豚在听到这个命令后叹息一声，它们年轻的君王正在失去他惯有的理智和冷静。  
　　自从五年前梅尔来到这片海并赶走了它原有的统治者，他一直以杀伐决断的果敢和冷酷著称，让前来挑战的竞争者们纷纷闻风丧胆。  
　　可现在，看看他都做了些什么事吧。天天围着一个人类打转，不惜耗费一个下午为他抓捕已经快要绝迹的蓝鳍金枪鱼，甚至为了讨那个人类的欢心用了一晚上的时间召集它们去打捞一艘沉船。（海豚们现在还不知道梅尔和海沟中的女巫做了交易的事）  
　　不过年纪最小的那只雌性海豚倒没有这么多顾虑，她甚至觉得梅尔的做法很浪漫。如果有人愿意不辞辛苦为她打捞一艘沉船，天哪，那她一定是这片海域，不，是整个大洋里最幸福的海豚！  
　　海豚们的游动速度很快，不多时就已经把昏迷的索尔带到了小岛的岸上，又立马急匆匆地赶回海中寻找梅尔去了。


	8. 延迟发情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在初次发情期到来之后，人鱼终于忍不住对他的人类下手了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有发情期提及，人外涉及，彼此抚慰（一辆不算车的车）

　　索尔是被打在他身上的一道又一道海浪弄醒的。他猛地睁开眼坐起身，一边咳嗽一边吐出肚子里灌进去的海水。意识渐渐回笼，索尔连忙站起来环顾四周。  
　　他正在一个无人的小岛上，岛上长有茂密的椰树，让索尔猜测这大概就是梅尔之前提到过的那个岛。  
　　时至傍晚，落日的最后一抹余晖也悄悄地隐匿在云层后，天边的红霞火一样烧的烂漫，索尔却觉得心中像被什么东西堵住了一样的难受。  
　　他颓然地跪倒在沙滩上，双手抓起一把湿润的细沙。眼角有泪水滑下，湿润了湛蓝的眼。像是积云的天气忽而下起了雨，雨水从厚重的云层中挤出，无声地滚落进柔软的沙地。  
　　“梅尔……”  
　　索尔突然感到前所未有的无助，他甚至不知道消失的人鱼去了哪，茫茫大海中根本无处去寻找他的身影。  
　　他是那么没用，连自己的朋友都保护不了。  
　　他就这样僵硬地跪在沙滩上待了好一会，才站起身擦掉脸颊边的盐粒和细沙，往海中走去。  
　　无论如何，他都要试着去找找。  
　　海水卷起温柔的浪花轻拍在他的裤腿上，但索尔知道这温柔的力度只是涨潮之前的预兆。马上就要涨潮了，他的动作得再快点。  
　　索尔一边想着，一边加快速度往海水中跑去。就在他即将完全没入水中时，一道咳嗽声引起了他的注意。  
　　那声音是从他身旁的不远处的礁石后面传出来的，那块礁石颜色深灰，体型巨大而不起眼，非常适合藏匿。  
　　如果不是刚刚那边有声音传来，他甚至不会注意那里还有东西。索尔脚步一顿，转身朝着礁石走去。  
　　是谁躲在那后面？  
　　他心中隐隐有一个猜测，却又觉得过于荒谬而不可置信。连索尔自己也没有发现，他的脚步比刚刚更加雀跃了。  
　　离礁石还有几步距离的时候，索尔屏住了呼吸，他小心翼翼地从一侧绕到了礁石前面，然后他的脚步就顿住了。  
　　黑发的人鱼将自己缩在礁石一角，他形容狼狈，黑发凌乱地披散在肩周，遮挡住他的眉眼。  
　　梅尔听到有人靠近警觉地转过身来，绿眸中漆黑尖细的兽瞳一闪而过，嘴角咧开露出里面锋利的尖牙，带着显而易见的警告意味。看清来人之后他愣了一下，翕张的耳鳍放松下来，利齿收回，梅尔眼神有些躲闪的偏过头避过了索尔的对视。  
　　他一手捂着受伤的手臂，光滑洁白的手臂上有一道明显的伤痕，垂下的绿眸里藏着一丝慌张和窘迫。  
　　显然，他并不想让自己现在这副样子被人类看到。  
　　“梅——”  
　　索尔原本雀跃的神情在看清人鱼的现状之后变得凝重起来，他缓缓走近梅尔身边，在礁石前单膝跪下。他的视线在人鱼的手臂上停驻片刻又转而往下，人鱼自腹部以下都隐在水中，但清澈的海水并没能成为视线的阻碍，索尔几乎毫不费力地就辨认出梅尔的腹部以及鱼尾上都带着伤。  
　　“你受伤了。”  
　　他的心一下子就揪疼起来，原本完美无缺的鱼尾上现在有好几处鳞片都被剥落而变得黯淡无光，索尔不敢想象那些鱼鳞被拔掉的时候该有多疼。  
　　“是谁干的？！”  
　　他愤怒地发问，手指怜惜地隔着水流轻触鱼尾鳞片剥落的地方。  
　　梅尔明显瑟缩了一下，但还是忍住了身体直接挥开索尔的本能。鱼尾是很敏感的部位，如果被不熟悉的人触碰会让人鱼们感到非常冒犯。不过刚刚，人类的手指放在鱼鳞上的时候他并没有任何愤怒的情绪，只有一道微小的电流划过心头，带起一阵异样的酥麻。  
　　“是鲨鱼群，它们跟了我们很久了。”  
　　人鱼的声音听起来有些虚弱，这更加增添了索尔心头的怒火。  
　　“该死的！那群贪婪而讨厌的家伙为什么要跟着我们，为——”  
　　索尔声音一顿，他动作僵硬地低下头看了看自己受伤的右手，血迹从白布条下渗了出来。  
　　“不会是——”  
　　梅尔沉默了。  
　　但索尔已经清楚了那个答案，他唇角紧抿，心中的愧疚更多了几分。  
　　原来一切都是因为他，是他的血液惹来了那些贪婪的鲨鱼，而梅尔为了救他自己一个人留下来御敌。  
　　如果不是为了保护他安全离开，梅尔大可以叫上海豚们留下帮忙对付鲨鱼。不对，如果不是为了把他带到陆地上，他们根本就不会遇上鲨鱼群……  
　　索尔有好半晌都没说话，道歉的话说来太过虚伪，自责的话更加廉价没用，他最终只能傻傻地问：“我该怎么做？”  
　　我该怎么做，才能帮到你，才能让你减轻这些伤痕的痛苦？  
　　梅尔听到他的话有些诧异地抬起头，猝不及防地撞入一双神色痛苦却极力掩饰平静的湛蓝眼眸。  
　　人鱼因为那双眼眸此时正全然注视着自己而心生欢喜，又因为那双眼眸里除了愧疚和担心以外再也找不到一丝别的情绪而微微失落。  
　　“人鱼的自愈能力很强，你不用做什么，也不用为此感到愧疚。”梅尔偏过头，声音发冷，“等到你的伤口痊愈，我会把你送回到陆地上。”  
　　梅尔说的没错，人鱼的自愈能力确实比人类强上百倍，这点从他被鲨鱼攻击留下的伤口已经停止流血并开始愈合而索尔手臂上的那道伤还在渗血就可以分辨。  
　　保护索尔是他作为饲主应该做到的事情，他才不需要被他圈养的人类反过来担心愧疚。如果不是刚刚的意外，他本可以在鲨鱼的围攻下全身而退……  
　　想到刚刚对付鲨鱼时身体里产生的异样，梅尔的瞳色愈发深沉。  
　　灰鲭鲨的嗅觉很敏锐，哪怕隔着上百公里都能捕捉到海水中的一丝血腥味。它大概是被索尔血液的味道吸引过来的，这也是人鱼为什么如此愤怒的原因。  
　　区区一头鲨鱼，竟然也敢觊觎他看上的猎物，简直自不量力。  
　　怒火点燃了人鱼性格中的暴虐因子，他花了比平时更短的时间解决了那头贪婪而愚蠢的鲨鱼，并且手段极其残忍地将它开膛破肚。  
　　在梅尔意料之中的，灰鲭鲨的血液和残肢很快引来了更多的捕食者。梅尔原本有自信在鲨鱼群到来之前离开，但他强壮的鱼尾却在摆动时突然变得虚软无力。  
　　就像被渔网困住的鱼虾一样，他被受血液引诱蜂拥而至的鲨鱼群团团围住，只能靠尖齿和利爪才能在鲨鱼的围攻下勉强逃脱。如果他的鱼尾状态正常的话，那群鲨鱼现在已经被强劲的鱼尾抽断了脊骨，而不是像现在这样竟然让他身上负伤。  
　　突如其来的烦躁情绪和身上耻辱的伤痕让现在人鱼的心情不佳，说出口的话语不自觉地比平时冷了几分。索尔以为自己又有哪里惹得梅尔不快，语气和动作愈发小心翼翼。  
　　“那个，梅尔，你饿了吗？”  
　　人鱼冷淡的目光在索尔身上扫视而过，随后幅度轻微地摇了摇头。  
　　一阵咕噜咕噜声响起，索尔不好意思地低下头看了看自己的肚子。他已经将近一天没有进食了，胃袋正发出不满的抗议。  
　　梅尔的鱼尾动了动，索尔急忙出声制止：“我自己可以解决，岛上有椰子，海里有鱼……”  
　　索尔说着，面上的尴尬愧疚窘迫汇在一起成了酱红色，“我马上就回来，你在这里安心养伤。”  
　　人鱼注视着人类慌张的背影踉跄着离开，才低下头伸手抚上一直被蜷缩着的鱼尾遮挡住的腹部。那是上半身的人身和下半身的鱼尾连接的地方，细密的鱼鳞从这里开始向下延伸，颜色逐渐由浅淡的绿变成浓重瑰丽的墨绿色。梅尔手心挡住的地方，坚硬的鳞片微微开合，露出里面柔软的腔穴口。  
　　这是人鱼全身上下最隐蔽也最脆弱的地方，掩藏在鳞片下的泄殖腔。  
　　就在刚刚，自从人类出现后就一直传来异动的泄殖腔终于让梅尔断定，他身体的种种异状都在向他表明，他的第一个发情期就要到了。  
　　发情期来临前的这段时间也是人鱼身体机能最脆弱的时候，未成年的人鱼们会在此时疯狂地向外释放他们的费洛蒙。即使相隔数百公里，他们敏锐的嗅觉也能闻到发情期同伴的味道。他们会根据彼此的气味确定对方是否是自己心仪的伴侣人选。  
　　但显然，金发的大个子一点也没闻到空气中浓郁的人鱼信息素的味道，他甚至还在想他的晚餐该怎么解决。梅尔不知道该松一口气还是为人类的不解风情而感到失落。他对即将到来的发情期既觉得新奇又感到惧怕。  
　　和人类不同，人鱼是会在初次发情期之后进化出第二性别的。在每只小人鱼出生时，基因决定了他们会在成年之前分化出不同的性征。而在他们成年时，则会在伴侣的费洛蒙刺激下分化出进一步的性别。  
　　即使是雄性人鱼，如果他的伴侣信息素过于强势的话他的身体也会由此分化出可以孕育下一代的生殖腔。  
　　遇到索尔之前，梅尔从没想过自己会是在下面的那一个。倒不是说他因为索尔的强壮而改变了主意，而是和人鱼相比人类的身体实在太过脆弱，如果让索尔在下面的话他担心他的身体会承受不住……  
　　另一边，索尔可不知道人鱼心中这些复杂的想法。他正利用捡来的树枝搭了个简易的支架，在离岸边不远的地方生了一堆篝火，把在海水中泡了好几天的白衬衣搭在火堆上烤干。（事实上索尔严重怀疑它还能不能继续穿。但有衣物的遮挡总比一丝不挂强，他还不想在梅尔面前光着膀子走来走去。）  
　　一同在火堆上烤着的还有两条海鱼，他和梅尔的晚餐。  
　　索尔在火堆边坐了一会儿，温度适中的海风吹在他赤裸的胸膛上并不让人觉得寒冷，他用从岛上找来的棕绳重新将那三枚鲸骨饰针串好收进了口袋里。想到也许梅尔会介意这个，他没有冒然将饰针挂在胸前。  
　　暮色降临的时候索尔熄灭了火堆，在晚上点燃火堆可不是什么明智的选择。他披上已经干透的衣衫，白衬衣上带着篝火的温暖和大海的味道。  
　　梅尔仍然躲在礁石后，但他的状态看起来已经比下午好了不少，最起码手臂上那道伤口看起来已经没有那么骇人了。索尔不得不再次感叹人鱼强大的自愈能力。  
　　“这是什么？”  
　　人鱼好奇地打量着索尔手里的树枝，那上面的东西看起来焦黑一团，闻起来还有些刺鼻。  
　　“烤鱼，呃，稍微过了些火候，不过我刚刚尝过了，没问题的。”  
　　索尔尴尬地挠了挠头，就在他分心穿绳子的时候架子上的烤鱼已经变得焦黑。幸好剥开烤焦的鱼皮里面的鱼肉还是完好的，他已经把情况最好的那条鱼留给梅尔了，没想到还是惨遭嫌弃。  
　　梅尔将信将疑地接过那串烤鱼放到鼻子底下嗅了嗅，有火星和木屑的味道，还有一种他从未闻到过的奇异香味。  
　　只吃过生食的人鱼还不知道那是蛋白质在火上烤熟之后散发出的特有肉香，他用牙齿轻轻撕开焦黑的表皮，咬下一口鱼肉尝了尝。  
　　是和冰冷血腥的鱼肉完全不同的质感和味道，它是温暖的，柔软的，带着海水的咸涩和枯木烤炙之后的淡香，具有世间一切美好的东西应该具有的特质。梅尔突然间理解了人类为什么一定要把食物烹熟之后再吃了。  
　　索尔看见人鱼脸上的餍足蓝眼睛里闪过一丝连自己都没察觉的宠溺笑意。等梅尔吃完之后索尔去收拾那些吃剩下的鱼骨头和枯树枝，回来的时候人鱼已经躺在了礁石上。  
　　索尔的脚步顿住了，他静静地欣赏着面前的这一幕美景，甚至忘记了呼吸。  
　　人鱼正背对着他侧躺在礁石上，明月的银辉铺洒在他光洁的脊背和修长舒展的鱼尾上，墨绿的鱼鳞折射出闪亮的光芒。时涨时落的海水有一下没一下地拍打着那抹垂下来的尾鳍，人鱼放松的姿势看起来十分享受当下的惬意。  
　　索尔第一次如此清晰地认识到人鱼足以引诱水手迷失心智的美貌不只是神话传说中的虚构产物，他们完美的容颜宛若天赐的瑰宝，配合着绮丽的夜色更是犹如美杜莎的魔眼般让人不敢与之对望。  
　　哪怕只是一个背影，就已经美得惊心动魄。  
　　人鱼的脊背弯折出不可思议的柔软弧度，修长华丽的线条正如安格尔笔下多出来的那截脊骨，具有致命勾人的魅力。  
　　人鱼听见了索尔逐渐靠近的脚步声，在他转头望来的那一刹那，索尔觉得自己已经受了海妖的蛊惑。他不受控制地走到梅尔身边躺下，闪烁的晚星像是嵌在深蓝色天鹅绒里幕布的一颗颗宝石，柔软的夜幕将他们包裹，气氛逐渐变得像枫糖一样甜蜜而浓稠。  
　　索尔像人鱼一样侧躺在礁石上，没有出声去打破这一刻难得而珍贵的静谧。  
　　他们都没有先开口说话，哪怕后来潮水退去，梅尔依然留在礁石上没有走，索尔也没有出声提醒。就像人鱼同样没有问他为什么要陪自己躺在冰冷的礁石上而不是回到温暖干燥的岸上一样。  
　　他们心照不宣地相拥着在退潮后的岸边礁石上度过了平静（只是在索尔看来）的一夜。  
　　一开始索尔还会纠结人鱼的尾巴总是时不时地缠上来卷住他的腿，梅尔在他的提醒下也会及时收回自己的尾巴。可是一旦他的眼皮变得沉重、开始昏昏欲睡的时候那条修长有力的鱼尾就会再次不自觉地卷上索尔的腿。  
　　在提醒了梅尔三次之后索尔就放弃了，他无奈又好笑地感受着紧紧包裹住自己腿部的鱼尾，伸手拍了拍那漂亮的鱼鳞，然后抵不过滚滚袭来的困意沉入了梦乡。  
　　在索尔睡后，人鱼睁开了眼，半透明的瞬膜从下眼睑翻出，与人类相似的圆形瞳孔在瞬膜滑过后细化成了针状的兽瞳。如果索尔刚才细心留意的话就会发现，梅尔苍白泛蓝的脸颊上分布着细密的汗珠，脖颈一侧也泛起了不正常的潮红。  
　　事实上，人鱼刚刚用了他毕生的忍耐力才抵御住他来势汹汹的情潮，没有直接把人类扑倒。现在还不是时候，索尔从未答应过他的求爱，他不能就这样和他交尾。  
　　梅尔闭上眼，冷汗从颊边滚落，尖利的指甲在坚硬的礁石上留下一长串深深的划痕。人鱼的费洛蒙虽然对人类没有直接的催情作用，但是信息素中包含的来自物种的压制还是可以轻易地让身边的人类陷入醒不过来的深度沉睡。  
　　梅尔伸手托住索尔的脖子放在自己唇侧，另一手则和他十指相握，他的鱼尾在索尔腿上紧紧缠绕了好几圈，从小腿到腿根，鳞片张开的隐秘部位正对着索尔的胯部。  
　　他的鳞片不满足地微微开合磨蹭着索尔的腿，梅尔从没有像现在这一刻一样觉得那条裤子如此碍眼。即使隔着裤子，人类的体温还是分毫不减地传递了过来，不同于海水和其他海洋生物体表冰冷的温度，此时他身下的躯体是如此灼热、滚烫，带着足以将他融化的炽烈温度。  
　　人鱼托起索尔的手放在自己背部，因为那高温的触碰而发出了一声满足的喟叹。他用手环住索尔的背，模仿他们那天在水下共舞时的姿势。  
　　人鱼低头看着身下昏睡不醒的人类，宛如神铸的绝美容颜缓缓贴近他的脸。他在鼻尖与索尔相碰时停住了，翠绿的眼眸里划过深思与抱怨。当时他在想什么呢，为什么没有直接吻上他而是选择把他推开？  
　　没有人能在人鱼有意勾引的目光下逃离，但索尔偏偏做到了，还不止一次。  
　　绿眸逐渐变得比浓黑的夜色更加深沉，他微微把脸偏开一点，然后再无顾忌地俯身吻住了他肖想已久的美味点心。  
　　利齿已经被他收起，人鱼小心地用灵活的舌尖分开索尔紧闭的牙关长驱直入，索尔柔软的舌头和口腔内壁让他想起每次撬开贝壳之后藏伏其中的鲜嫩蚌肉，梅尔用力把脑海中关于进食的念头赶出去，继续探索身下那未知的神秘领域。  
　　他尝过索尔的唇舌、脸侧，带着浓重欲念的吻落在他的眉骨和唇角，他尝到了海盐风干后残留的腥咸，在人类体温的作用下那点浅淡的咸味反而成了最佳的辅食佐料。  
　　梅尔放过已经被他吮吻的宛如烂透的樱桃一般的双唇，顺着颈侧一路向下，人类脆弱的咽喉此刻就毫无防备地暴露在他的利齿之下，他甚至能透过那薄薄的一层皮肤感受到其下奔流在一根根血管中的温热液体……  
　　只要轻轻一咬，他就会因为喉管断裂而无法呼吸，永远地闭起那双深海一样迷人的双眼。  
　　梅尔这样想着，在他的喉结上重重一吸，又来到他的锁骨、他的胸膛继续他的征伐。他将碍事的衬衣撕开，在情欲的作用下他已经顾不得明早起来索尔是否会因为被撕破的衣物而跟他翻脸。  
　　混沌的脑海中只剩下一个念头，得到他，标记他，占有他，让这个美味的人类彻底成为自己的所有物……  
　　翠绿的双眸里那对针状的兽瞳还在不断收缩变细，人鱼腹部的鳞片打开，露出藏在其后的隐秘穴口。缠在索尔腿上的鱼尾开始绞紧，脑海中仅剩的最后一丝清明提醒着梅尔不要太过用力把人类的腿骨绞断。他将穴口附近柔软的腹鳞在索尔的耻骨上来回蹭动，摩擦带来的快感稍微弥补了发情期带来的空虚。但还是不够，他还想要更多……  
　　体内的空虚叫嚣着撕扯他所剩不多的理智，人鱼咬着唇，因为用力向来颜色浅淡的唇上有了一丝血色。他终于抓过索尔无意识垂落在身侧的手按在自己的腔口处，温热的掌心贴在细滑冰冷的柔软细鳞上，带来的酥麻战栗使穴口开始不安分地收缩。  
　　梅尔忍着羞耻握着人类的手为自己抚慰，从泄殖腔口探出的阴茎已经微微湿润，其实他很少用到这个玩意，这大概是他有记忆以来那个深藏在鳞片后的性器为数不多探出腔口的时候。  
　　暴露在空气中的阴茎颜色粉嫩，与人类的性器官并没有太大差别。梅尔其实并不懂该怎么抚慰它，只能凭着本能握着索尔的手轻轻用力。人类的戴着厚茧的手指划过脆弱的冠状沟，让梅尔一阵颤栗。他扶着索尔的手接着向下扶住整个柱身，被温热的手掌包裹住的极致触感使梅尔缠绕在索尔腿上的鱼尾又紧了紧，被绞的难受的索尔在睡梦中无意识地皱眉呢喃。但那声音太轻太细，混在人鱼的喘息和夜风的低语中轻易飘散，以至于正被情欲操控的梅尔没有听清。  
　　“索尔……”  
　　人鱼平日清冷的脸上此时一片意乱情迷，他蜷缩在索尔身侧，和他面对面侧躺着。苍白的脸上被情欲染红，在夜色下显得分外惑人，可惜此时索尔的双眼紧闭，不然他能否在那勾人的视线下保持意识清明还真的难说。  
　　人鱼轻声念着人类的名字，加快了手中的动作。很快，他延迟了两年才降临的发情期的第一次释放就在昏睡的男人手中发泄了出来。白色的浊液有一部分溅到了索尔的裤子上，梅尔不甚在意地准备将那碍事的裤子剥去，却突然顿了顿。  
　　他刚刚沉溺在快感中，竟然没有注意到不知什么时候索尔的胯下也挺立起来。人鱼看了还在昏睡中的男人一眼，坏心眼地伸出手指隔着裤子在那处硬挺的灼热上弹了弹。  
　　海神为证，他刚刚除了亲吻以外可是什么都没有对索尔做，是他自己站起来的。  
　　不过他显然是一只懂得礼尚往来的好心人鱼，既然人类刚刚帮了自己，他也不介意现在帮回去。  
　　梅尔勾了勾唇角，绿眼睛里闪过得逞的快意，长指甲灵活地挑开了索尔的皮带。  
　　-  
　　清晨，索尔醒过来时他已经躺在离岸边有一段距离的陆地上了。他揉了揉有些僵硬的脖颈，昨夜的他似乎睡得格外的沉，连自己什么时候到陆地上的都不知道。  
　　他站起身望向海边的礁石，涨潮后的海水已经没过了他们昨晚躺的位置，很显然是梅尔在清晨涨潮之前将自己带上了陆地。  
　　索尔低下头望了眼自己胸口处破了个大洞宛如一团破布的衬衫，显然，这也是梅尔的杰作。  
　　但这一切的始作俑者——人鱼先生此刻却不知所踪，索尔四周找了一圈也没看见梅尔的身影，也不在礁石后面。也许他是回海里去了。索尔蹲下身看了看沙滩上残留的一些鱼尾拖曳留下的的蛇形痕迹，想到昨晚他睡着的时候人鱼是怎样一个人费力地把自己挪回岸上，不自觉地勾了勾唇角。  
　　但他嘴角的笑意很快凝滞住了，意识到自己在因为什么而心情雀跃的索尔垂下了眼睛。他对梅尔，是不是过于在意了些？  
　　他真的只是把人鱼当成自己的朋友吗？  
　　这个答案或许他已经有所预料，所以才迟迟不敢去面对。  
　　想到昨天他们在水下共舞时，梅尔的脸和自己的相隔不过咫尺，只有他自己知道那一刻他是真的想要吻下去。  
　　索尔的眼眸中划过一丝凝重，或许等梅尔回来之后他就应该去向他说声告别了，趁他现在还能狠下决心。  
　　不然，就真的要陷进去了。


	9. 薄暮汪洋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人外预警，人类形态的锤和人鱼形态的基

　　“你怎么把自己搞成这样？”  
　　 白鲸震惊地看着梅尔身上的还未痊愈的伤口，要知道它面前这只人鱼可是强悍到连自己都敢欺负。  
　　人鱼轻飘飘地瞥了巨鲸一眼，又继续找他的草药。  
　　海草中有一种对伤口愈合效果极佳的，他要带回去给索尔。  
　　“迪克，你有没有见过一个叫Loki的人类？他长着黑头发、绿眼睛、白皮肤……”  
　　梅尔装作漫不经心地问道，他努力回忆着索尔对自己的陈述，迪克却突然打断了他。  
　　“黑头发、绿眼睛、白皮肤，梅尔，你确定你不是在说你自己吗？”  
　　人鱼向前游动的身影顿住了，他转过身望向巨大的鲸目，声音突然冷下来，“怎么，连你也觉得我和他很像吗？”  
　　什么叫“也”？可是你们本来就很像啊……  
　　迪克把没出口的抱怨吞回肚子里，跟梅尔认识的这五年让它学会什么时候该说话，什么时候最好乖乖闭嘴。  
　　“他是在合恩角附近失踪的，你经常去那边，也许会有耳闻。”  
　　梅尔淡淡地补充道。  
　　“合恩角？那不就是我遇到你的地方吗？”  
　　白鲸的声音听起来有些诧异，迪克到现在还记得，当时它正要穿过大西洋前往海洋渔场，一场突如其来的风暴让它不得不暂时在海底停驻。昏暗的海水里它看见了一个不断下落的人影，出于好奇迪克凑近看了两眼，没想到那根本不是什么长着两条腿的人类，他的下半身被鳞片包裹，修长的尾鳍随着海水的波动轻轻摇曳。  
　　那是一只货真价实的人鱼。  
　　黑发蓝肤、深绿色的鱼尾……迪克猜测这只人鱼应该是来自北冰洋一带的冰霜族人鱼。这个种族的人鱼肤色是罕见的苍蓝色，体温偏低，拥有在任何海域都能适应环境的强壮体格。  
　　白鲸打量了下眼前的人鱼，印象里冰霜人鱼很少有他这么瘦弱。不过迪克很快将这点质疑归结于年龄问题，看样貌他面前的这只人鱼还未成年。  
　　它冲昏迷中的人鱼轻轻吐出一串泡泡，人鱼皱了皱眉，缓缓睁开双眼。  
　　“嘿，你醒了。我叫迪克，莫比·迪克，你呢？”  
　　翠绿的眼珠有一瞬间的迷茫，人鱼捂住了自己的头，表情空白。  
　　“我……我不知道。”  
　　记忆里只有一片漫无边际的霜雪，遮天盖地，仿佛一直蔓延到世界尽头。  
　　倒是迪克被那双凝着霜雪的碧眸看得一怔，绿眸是冰霜人鱼皇室的象征，自己面前这只还未成年的小人鱼竟然是劳菲的孩子……  
　　思绪在心中转了几个圈，想到冰霜人鱼族内的现状，迪克最终什么也没说。它又吐出一串水泡，向小人鱼提出邀约：“我正要往海洋渔场去，在热带的太平洋，那里阳光明媚，水草充足，还有数不尽的丰盛食物，你要和我一起吗？”  
　　人鱼眼中还有未褪尽的茫然，但已经比之前多了几分凌厉凛冽。他不知在想些什么，片刻后对面前的白鲸点了点头。  
　　之后梅尔就一直待在这片温暖的海域里，甚至成为了这片海的主人。倒是迪克经常满世界乱跑，只有每年固定的时间才回来看看。  
　　梅尔采集草药的动作一顿，他花了几秒钟的时间将已经落灰上锁的记忆重新找回。是啊，五年前，他正是在合恩角附近的海域遇到了同样被风暴困住的白鲸莫比·迪克。  
　　可是在那之前呢？在遇到迪克之前的他又在哪里生活？他那时为什么会出现在合恩角？  
　　再往前回想，记忆里就只剩下一片漆黑。梅尔的手指一颤，即使过去他很少去想，但不得不承认他所有的记忆都是从五年前开始的。  
　　就像无故缺失的齿轮，过去的十五年人生被他遗落了。  
　　“不说这些了，我要回去了。”  
　　梅尔收好刚刚采集的采药，掩盖似的从白鲸身边游走了。  
　　“真是奇怪……一会问我一会又不让我说。”迪克在心里腹诽道，梅尔最近的行为好像越来越奇怪了。  
　　巨大的白鲸还没发现自己现在的心态就像是操心的老父亲看着自己一手养大的孩子变得越来越叛逆，为此愁的直掉头发。  
　　-  
　　离岸边还有一段距离的时候人鱼浮出了海面，远远地就看见有个身影正倚靠在礁石上向自己的方向张望着。  
　　梅尔不自觉地弯了弯唇角，飞快地下潜向礁石游去，扬起的尾鳍甩出的水珠在日光照射下显得光彩耀目。  
　　索尔无意识地摩挲着手中的鲸骨饰针，望着海天交接的地方出神。他一边期盼着梅尔快些回来，一边又希望可以不那么快见到他。  
　　这样他就可以晚点再说出那些绝情的话。  
　　想到听了自己的话后人鱼脸上可能会出现的失望神情，索尔就觉得呼吸都沉闷了起来。  
　　如果梅尔只是一只普通的人鱼还好，可偏偏，他和洛基那么像……  
　　高兴时上调的眉梢，生气时抿起的嘴角，还有那抹美得惊心动魄的凝碧绿眸。不知不觉间，他总是下意识地在人鱼身上寻找洛基的影子。  
　　不知道从什么时候开始，他的目光落到梅尔身上就再也移不开了。他有时候觉得梅尔和洛基很像，有时候又觉得他们像是完全不想干的两个人。梅尔不经意间露出的轻快笑意是洛基脸上从未展现过的，他不知道洛基究竟有什么心事，但是他能感觉到他的不快乐。  
　　他总是显得和船上的其他人格格不入。  
　　可梅尔不同，他生活在这样一片温暖广阔的海域里，令船员们闻风丧胆的巨鲸特甘愿让他骑在背上，他像楠塔基特天空里恣意翱翔的白鸥，又像巡视自己领土的年轻君王。  
　　比昳丽的容颜更让人移不开眼的是他充满自信时的神采飞扬，索尔想，大概没什么人能真正抵挡这样光彩照人的梅尔的吸引。  
　　他不是什么清心寡欲的圣徒，自然也不能免俗。更何况梅尔对他的态度几乎到了纵容的地步，他从一开始的受宠若惊，到后来的蠢蠢欲动。  
　　他看得出来，梅尔并不排斥自己的靠近，甚至还很喜欢。  
　　但是他忍住了。  
　　越是对人鱼心动，他就越是对自己感到失望透顶。因为每当他凝望着那双翠绿色眼眸时，脑海总会情不自禁地浮想起另一个人。  
　　他一开始欣喜于梅尔身上不时浮现的属于洛基的影子，后来却越来越害怕他们的相似。  
　　他害怕自己对梅尔的喜欢只是出于他与洛基的相似，这对梅尔不公平，他根本没有资格去追求他。  
　　所以他打算亲手摧毁这份掺了杂念的喜欢。  
　　“Surprise.”  
　　人鱼的脸突然从海面下浮现，他一手攀住礁石的边缘，脸上的神情轻松而愉悦。  
　　纠缠纷乱的思绪被一道带着笑意的声音打断，索尔吓了一跳，他慌忙把手中的饰针收起来，才稳下心神跟梅尔打了声招呼。  
　　“早上好，梅尔。这可真是个巨大的‘惊吓’。”  
　　他故意将人鱼的话曲解，梅尔果然不高兴地撇了撇嘴。  
　　索尔笑出声，“逗你的，是惊喜才对。”  
　　人鱼这才舒展了嘴角，他拿出草药磨碎之后抹在索尔的伤口，包扎的手法是索尔意料之外的熟练灵活。  
　　笑意渐渐褪去，索尔眼神复杂地摸了摸右臂上那个打得漂亮的结，心里盘算着该怎么开口。  
　　“梅尔，我准备……”  
　　他的视线无意间落到了梅尔的鱼尾上，鳞片剥落的地方粉嫩嫩的，伤口的血痂刚刚掉落不久，新的麟片还未长出。  
　　他的目光倏地一凝，说到一半的话突然转了个方向，“新的鳞片长出来要多久？”  
　　梅尔没有注意到索尔说话时诡异的转折，他的注意力全部用来抵抗索尔伸手抚上他鳞片时带来的酸麻酥痒。  
　　“不久，大概半个月左右。”  
　　他的声音有些不正常的低沉沙哑，但是索尔正想着心事，没有注意。  
　　“半个月吗……”  
　　索尔感受着指尖下鳞片冰冷粗糙的质感，心中渐渐有了决断。  
　　梅尔是为了救他才受伤的，于情于理他都应该等人鱼伤好之后再走。无关他们之间的感情，这是他应尽的义务与责任。  
　　索尔这样说服着自己，周身窒闷的感觉消失了。  
　　他目光落到梅尔受伤的手臂上，那里已经看不见鲜血淋漓的伤口，只剩下浅浅的一道嫩粉色伤痕。  
　　比索尔手臂上的伤口好的快得多，但还是没有完全愈合。  
　　梅尔在索尔向自己靠近的一刹那于电光石火之间明白了这个男人的想法，他急忙向后退去，想要像上次一样滑进海里逃走，却把索尔一把抓住。  
　　索尔一把按住他的手腕，梅尔又不敢用力挣开，怕再把他弄伤了，只能任金发的男人把自己按倒在礁石上。  
　　索尔一手制住人鱼的手臂不让他乱动，一手将剩下的草药碾碎涂在人鱼上臂的伤口，不顾梅尔的挣扎硬是把伤口包扎起来。  
　　“我都说了不用，它会自己愈合的。”   
　　对梅尔而言温度过高的手指抚摸过他冰凉的皮肤，带起一阵颤栗。对即将进入发情期一切感官都变得比平时更敏感的他来说格外刺激。梅尔红着眼，有些底气不足地抗议道。  
　　“反对无效。”  
　　索尔绑完之后抬头，才发现那双望着自己的绿眼睛里竟然湿漉漉的凝聚着水汽，他一愣，随即哭笑不得地起身放开他。  
　　怎么还委屈上了？  
　　他怎么知道人鱼根本不是委屈，是刚刚被索尔压着的时候被他指腹的温度刺激，又闻到他身上那股对他有致命引力的味道差点控制不住自己。  
　　尤其是腹鳞底下的部位还在一下一下收缩着表示它的不满。  
　　梅尔真是用了毕生耐力才勉强克制住越来越强烈的情潮，没有把压在自己身上的人类一把扑到。  
　　索尔起身之后那股空气凝滞的窒闷感才好了很多，梅尔深呼几口气，目光落向索尔刚刚给他包扎的那个结上。  
　　他盯着自己手臂上那个结，又看了看索尔手臂上相同位置自己包扎的那个，两相对比，更显得自己这个不堪入目。  
　　“真是……丑死了。”  
　　虽然嘴上这么抱怨着，但是绿眸里却有一丝他自己也没察觉的愉悦纵容，他到底没有伸手把那个结解开。  
　　索尔摸了摸鼻子，小声反驳道：“有那么丑吗……反正这里除了我也没人看，那么讲究干什么……”  
　　话没说完，他自己先愣了一下。  
　　自己刚刚说话的那种语气怎么那么熟悉？  
　　梅尔轻哼一声，转过头去不去理他，却背对他偷偷弯了弯唇角。  
　　索尔怔怔地看着人鱼背对他的后脑勺，乌黑的发披散下来，这个背影像极了一个人。  
　　他想起来刚刚那熟悉的感觉是怎么回事了。  
　　在餐桌上、在衣柜前、在许许多多不同的场合里，他都对同一个人说过相同的话。  
　　“Loki, 这里除了你和我又没有别人，那么讲究干什么。”  
　　Loki就会在这时轻轻送他一个白眼，然后侧过头去表示暂时不想和他说话。  
　　他只能抓抓头发，一边在心里想为什么Loki连翻白眼都这么好看，一边在下一次还是会故态复萌地对他说相同的话。  
　　一次两次是巧合，三次四次就一定是有什么原因了。  
　　索尔望着人鱼和Loki过分相似的背影，在心里暗暗下了决定。

　　夜晚，在梅尔的再三催促下，索尔离开了礁石回到了岸上。  
　　他们来岛上的目的本来就是为了防止他的伤口感染，要是让他成天待在海岸边潮湿的环境里一切就没有意义了。  
　　索尔在梅尔的指引下找到了岛中间的一处湖泊，四周林树环合，倒是个不可多得的僻静地。  
　　他在用树枝和藤条搭建的简易帐篷里躺下，默默叹道，梅尔给自己找的这个地方一切都好，唯一的缺点就是离岸边太远。  
　　不过就算在岸边也不一定能见到梅尔，他这几天离开水的时间太长，现在一定是回海里去了。  
　　想到白天心里那个猜测，索尔抬手捂住了一只眼。  
　　他想起独眼的老奥丁，即使他只有一只眼，却总能看到比自己多得多的事情。  
　　月光与星辉洒在他另一只没被捂住的眼里，或许真相就像某位充满智慧的小说家借他笔下人物之口说的那样，当排除一切不可能之后，剩下那个无论你多么不愿意相信，那就是真相。*  
　　人类真的没法变成人鱼吗？  
　　连能让人类可以在水下呼吸的魔法药剂都真实存在了，他还在犹豫什么呢。  
　　索尔翻身坐起，他准备起身去找梅尔问个清楚。  
　　就在这时，他突然听见湖水底下有动静传来，索尔警惕地提起他之前放在帐篷旁防身用的木棍，小心地往传来响动的湖边走去。  
　　难道湖底下有水怪？  
　　索尔想起水手间的各种怪谈，不禁心神一凛，握棍子的手又紧了几分。  
　　他放轻脚步，屏住呼吸，尽量不暴露自己的靠近。  
　　平静的湖水泛起了一圈圈涟漪，有什么东西要从底下冒出来了。  
　　索尔深呼口气，缓缓将棍子举过头顶。  
　　然后他就看见黑发的人鱼浮出水面，迎着月光向自己游来。  
　　海藻般卷曲的长发披散在肩周，昳丽的脸庞在月光照映下更显得莹白如玉，璀璨的双眸在夜色中宛如熠熠生辉的绿宝石。  
　　手中的棍子掉落在一旁，索尔在那一瞬间心跳震如擂鼓。  
　　他不合时宜地想起一首诗。  
　　“薄暮，我把忧伤的网  
　　撒向撼动你眼底的大海汪洋。  
　　夜鸟啄食初现的星群  
　　星光闪烁如爱恋着你的我的灵魂。”*  
　　是他在Loki的日记本里发现的。  
　　“忘了告诉你，这里的湖泊和大海是相连的。”  
　　人鱼见他还没睡，有些惊讶，他双手扒在湖岸边，向朝自己走过来的人类解释道。  
　　“梅尔，你可以到岸上来吗？”  
　　梅尔没想到他会这么问，一时有些迟疑，“可以是可以，不过不能太久。”  
　　“最长是多久？”  
　　“三天左右。”  
　　三天时间，如果人鱼被困在陆地上离开有水的环境不到三天就会枯竭而死。  
　　像是为了验证他说的话似的，人鱼手臂撑在湖岸上将身体抬离水面，坐在了湖边。  
　　索尔的目光沉了沉，他不动声色地向后退了几步，坐在离湖边有一段距离的地方，又问道：“你们在陆地上要如何活动？”  
　　梅尔一怔，他总觉得今夜的索尔似乎有些奇怪，不过还是下意识地向他的方向移动过去。  
　　下半身鱼尾上的鳞片一开一合，摩擦着草地发出“沙沙”声响。像蛇类一样，他们可以靠尾部的力量在地上爬行。  
　　只不过因为梅尔嫌弃这个姿势不雅，所以从来不愿意让人轻易看到。  
　　索尔保持着坐姿没有动，望着人鱼的动作继续道：“再近些。”  
　　月色笼罩下，他甚至能清晰地看见人鱼微微抿起的唇角和莹白的脸上一闪而过的赧意。  
　　等梅尔终于磨磨蹭蹭地爬到他身边，还没等他说什么，索尔突然一个翻身把人鱼压在身下。  
　　他盯着人鱼明显惊慌起来的绿眼睛，缓缓问道：“梅尔，你说人类有可能变成人鱼吗？”  
　　梅尔在他身下眨了眨眼，虽然不懂人类为什么这么问，但他还是摇了摇头。  
　　半晌，又迟疑着补充道：“正常情况下不行，不过如果借助魔法的力量是有可能的。”  
　　“那么，人鱼有可能变成人类吗？”  
　　索尔紧紧盯着人鱼的眼眸，不错过他一分一毫的反应。  
　　瑰绿色的眼眸有一瞬间的瑟缩，圆形的瞳孔缩成了尖细的兽瞳，下一瞬又恢复正常。  
　　“我不知道……”  
　　人类的脸离自己越来越近了，灼热的气息喷洒在脸上，甜腻的味道抵挡不住的钻进他的鼻子。心脏霎时狂跳起来，人鱼觉得自己仿佛要融化了。他神色慌张地将压在自己身上的索尔推开，动作间有什么东西从索尔裤子的口袋里掉了出来。  
　　是那串鲸骨饰针。  
　　月光照耀下，白色的鲸鱼指骨闪动着明亮的光芒。  
　　两个人都愣了一下，梅尔比索尔反应更快一步地捡起那串颈饰，他扭头问索尔，“这是你的吗？”  
　　索尔缩回手，应声道：“嗯。”  
　　“这些鲸骨有什么含义吗？”  
　　人鱼摸着那些微微泛黄的指骨，心头说不上是什么感觉。  
　　“是捕鲸人功勋的象征——”  
　　“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
　　梅尔抿了抿唇，之前他自己脖颈上就挂了一串，他可不认为自己之前会是个捕鲸人，就算是，也绝对不可能把猎到的鲸鱼的指骨戴到自己脖子上，那也太蠢了。  
　　索尔沉默了下，还是交代道：“在我的家乡，集齐十二个鲸骨饰针送给别人有特殊的含义——那是捕鲸人的求婚礼。”  
　　梅尔松了口气，数目对不上，他的那串应该没有这样的特殊含义。  
　　他笑了下，把那串饰针还给索尔，“我见过这个，它之前有一段时间就挂在我脖子上。”  
　　索尔却一把把他的手握紧了，声音发紧地问道：“是几个？——我是说，你脖子上的那串饰针有几个？”  
　　心脏仿佛被提到了嗓子眼，他不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
　　“六个？”梅尔想了想，他还真没怎么注意过，“大概是六个。”  
　　他还陷在自己的回忆里，没注意到索尔的眼眸已经暗沉的深不可测。  
　　索尔的呼吸急促起来，“那串饰针现在在哪？”  
　　“被我拿去换你那瓶魔药了。”  
　　索尔嘴角一抽，看样子上天还真是跟他开了个大玩笑。如果不是今天梅尔正好问起，他可能永远与真相失之交臂。  
　　不过那串饰针在不在现在已经不重要了，他已经可以确定，自己眼前的这只把他从海难中救下的人鱼，就是他一直在找的弟弟，Loki。  
　　“五年前，”索尔哑声道，“你是不是去过合恩角？”  
　　“你怎么知道？”  
　　人鱼惊讶地抬头，却被索尔一把抱住。  
　　索尔把头埋在人鱼的黑发里，嗅着那带着水汽的冷香，心中有什么滚烫的东西破土而出，在心房生根发芽，缓缓流淌。  
　　他怎么这么迟钝，花了这么长时间才发现，他一直在寻找的人其实就在自己身边啊。  
　　那些总是让他感到似是而非的相似，原来不是因为自己心中残留有洛基的影子，而是因为他们本来就是同一个人。  
　　五年前，洛基坠海之后没有死，他只是变成了一只人鱼，还失去了以前的记忆。  
　　怪不得，怪不得自己到处都找不到他。  
　　因为他的模样早已和当初大相径庭，索尔眼眶一湿，下一秒又忍不住笑了出来。  
　　他捧起梅尔的脸在月光下细细端详，目光一寸一寸描摹过他近乎完美的五官。  
　　从前他不敢细看，怕被人鱼的美貌勾的失了魂，现在却是近乎贪婪地好像怎么看都看不够似的。  
　　他的Loki变得比以前更加漂亮了。  
　　连他都认不出了。  
　　梅尔在被索尔抱住的时候就彻底僵住了，他一动也不敢动，生怕引起身体更深处的反应。半晌才声音沙哑地问道：“怎么了？”  
　　“没什么，就是突然发现了一件失而复得的瑰宝。”  
　　索尔正陷在自己的情绪里，没发现人鱼的反常，他擦了擦眼睛，嘴边绽开这一个月来最真心实意的一个笑容，“喜极而泣。”  
　　梅尔觉得索尔的态度好像和之前有什么不同了，不过身体的反应让他此时无暇细思。  
　　感受到腹鳞正不受控制地朝外打开，一股股热流在生殖腔内涌动，他暗道一声糟糕，急忙想退回湖水中，却被索尔眼疾手快地一把按住了。  
　　“你去哪？”  
　　刚刚找到他的弟弟，此时绝没可能把人放走。  
　　“快放开我！”  
　　梅尔慌张道。  
　　可人类不仅没像以往那样听话地放自己走，反而得寸进尺地欺身压上。  
　　“说起来，你最近的反应好像总是有些反常。”  
　　索尔制住人鱼的双手，盯着他脸上不正常的潮红若有所思。  
　　不知道是不是他的错觉，空气中似乎弥漫着某种若有若无的异香。  
　　他仔细辨认着，目光逐渐望向一直被他忽略的鱼尾，然后索尔就愣住了。  
　　他看着那不自然开合的腹部鳞片，以及底下若隐若现的幽秘地带，问道：“这是什么？”  
　　梅尔瞬间将鱼尾卷起，挡住人类窥视的目光。  
　　可索尔没打算这样放过他，又一次问道：“梅尔，告诉我，这是什么？”  
　　见他不答，他干脆伸手摸向那腹鳞。  
　　人鱼的反应比他想象中还要大，他修长的鱼尾倏地绷直，又像水似的软了下来。  
　　索尔收回手指，摸回一手黏腻。  
　　“你……”  
　　明明之前把一切都计划好了，事到临头真正被人类发现自己发情的事实之后梅尔却又觉得羞窘起来。  
　　冷白的脸上此时一片潮红，翠绿的眼眸被情欲沾染，人鱼的眼神像钩子似的一下一下撩拨着索尔的心。  
　　不需要回答，索尔已经知道他的身体到底发生了什么。  
　　“你发情了。”  
　　这回是肯定句。  
　　索尔的声音哑的可怕，他眸色暗沉，却故意什么都没做地只是趴伏在他身上。  
　　直到身下的人鱼再也忍不住开口，略显虚弱的声音钻进他耳朵里，带着一丝痒意。  
　　“帮我……”  
　　索尔终于再也忍不住俯下身含住了那双微凉的唇，梅尔连忙收起自己的利齿，微微分开唇小心纳入他滚烫的舌。  
　　索尔一边向人鱼索吻，另一边双手也没闲着。已经不需要再按住人鱼的双手，陷入发情期的虚弱人鱼正毫不抵抗地躺在自己身下，任他为所欲为。  
　　意识到这一点的索尔呼吸加重，他利落地脱掉上衣，正准备去脱裤子，才发现自己的皮带早就不知道什么时候被梅尔灵活的长指甲挑开了。  
　　他轻笑一声，蹬掉碍事的裤子，冰冷的鳞片毫无阻碍地和灼热的皮肤接触在一起，两人都不约而同地发出一声满足的叹息。  
　　索尔将衬衣铺在梅尔身下，然后将头凑到他腹部的位置好奇地打量那个之前从未见过的隐秘部位。  
　　和人类不同，人鱼用于交合的部位叫生殖腔，淡粉色的腔口藏在洞开的腹鳞下，索尔伸出两指轻柔地抚了上去。  
　　人鱼立马发出一声呜咽，修长的鱼尾弹动了下，又无力地垂在地上。  
　　翕张的穴口微微开合着，仿佛有意识般吞吐着他的手指，带着异香的体液将穴口打湿，暗示着它已经做好了纳入的准备。  
　　索尔抬头看向人鱼，后者轻轻点了点头。  
　　下一刻双指毫不犹豫地探入那幽秘的甬道，人鱼勉强支撑起的上半身彻底软了下去，他平躺在地上，失神地大口喘着气，却只能发出奶猫一般微弱的呻吟声响。  
　　不同于人鱼其他地方的体温，甬道内紧致、高热，索尔感觉到自己的手指被层层包裹，在退出时还会依依不舍地挽留。  
　　胯下的硬物比刚刚又涨大了几分，即使索尔还没有过任何性经验，也知道人鱼的生殖腔绝对是个世间难得的宝地。  
　　他强忍着想要将自己插进去的欲望，又加了一根手指继续开拓那诱人的小穴。  
　　即使知道发情期的穴口会为接纳做好完全的准备，他仍然怕梅尔第一次会承受不住。  
　　毕竟他对自己过人的尺寸还是心里有数。  
　　等索尔伸到第四根手指，梅尔已经忍不住甬道里越来越强烈的空虚，这些手指远远不够，他还想要更多……  
　　“快进来！”  
　　顾不上羞耻，他用所剩不多的力气喊道，索尔俯下身吻住有些焦躁的伴侣，抽出手指准备放入自己的硬物。  
　　就在这时，异变发生了。  
　　梅尔只觉得手指抽离后的腔穴涌过一股股难耐的热潮，他本以为只是又一股发情期的情潮，却没想到这股热流从生殖腔开始逐渐涌遍了全身。  
　　他全身上下都变得灼热起来，一股难以言述的酥麻感传遍了鱼尾。  
　　梅尔忍不住大声呻吟，索尔也察觉到他的不对劲，忙问道：“你怎么了？”  
　　“好热……”  
　　他开始控制不住地在地上翻滚起来，希望冰凉的地面可以缓解一丝他身上钻心的灼热和痒意。  
　　“梅尔，你……”  
　　索尔震惊地张大了嘴，他身下，人鱼下半身的鳞片正一点点褪去，瑰绿色的光芒闪过，一双属于人类的细白嫩滑的腿逐渐展露眼前。  
　　“这太神奇了……”  
　　索尔忍不住惊叹，尽管心里早有猜测，亲眼见到这一幕时心底还是无与伦比的震撼。  
　　不仅是双腿，人鱼藏在发丝间的耳鳍、手掌间黏连的半透明薄膜也都消失了，指甲也恢复到正常的长度，苍蓝色的皮肤变成了冷白，梅尔的五官也有了细微的变化。  
　　他完完全全变成了一个正常的人类少年应有的模样。  
　　眉骨的轮廓不再那么锋利具有攻击性，下颌的线条也变得柔和，泛着水光的薄唇殷红像熟透的樱桃，让人忍不住一亲芳泽。  
　　在索尔看来就是，少了几分不真实的完美感，多了几分凡俗的烟火气。  
　　但那丝毫没影响他的美，反而增添了另一种惊心动魄的诱人魅力。  
　　梅尔同样震惊地目睹着自己身上的这些变化，他有些新奇地伸了伸变幻出来的双腿，奇怪的是这感觉似乎并不陌生。  
　　“Loki……”  
　　索尔看着身下变成人类少年模样的人，终于忍不住脱口而出那个称呼。  
　　五年了，每个夜晚他都在想他曾经的爱人如今变成了什么模样，直到这一刻他就活生生的躺在自己身下，索尔才觉得心中空缺的那个角落终于被填上了。  
　　梅尔浑身一震，他迟疑地抬头，却没有像上次一样发怒，目光在自己的新身体上来回逡巡，又对上索尔的眼睛，他有些犹豫地问：“索尔，我……我以前是不是见过你？”  
　　变成人类的那一刻有很多细碎的片段在脑海里闪过，他没来得及细看其中都发生了什么，却记得有一双海一样的深蓝双眸始终如一地凝望着自己。  
　　“是啊，”索尔勾起唇角，掩盖住眼底的苦涩，一字一顿道，“欢迎回家，我的弟弟。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到吧！  
> 所谓另类卡肉（我会不会被打，遁走）  
> 别担心下章他俩一定！！！  
> 就是字数太多了所以放到下一章了（正常一章是6000+，本章已经8000+了）
> 
> 文中的引用如下：  
> *“排除一切不可能……”一句出自阿瑟·柯南·道尔《福尔摩斯探案集》  
> *“薄暮……”几句的情诗出自聂鲁达《二十首情诗与一只绝望的歌》，参考百度翻译，有改动。  
> *我知道这两段年代都对不上，不过本来就是纯属娱乐，不用太纠结。。


	10. 小美人鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆破车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有咬和捆绑。

　　梅尔浑身一震，他迟疑地抬头，却没有像上次一样发怒，目光在自己的新身体上来回逡巡，又对上索尔的眼睛，他有些犹豫地问：“索尔，我……我以前是不是见过你？”  
　　变成人类的那一刻有很多细碎的片段在脑海里闪过，他没来得及细看其中都发生了什么，却记得有一双海一样的深蓝双眸始终如一地凝望着自己。  
　　“是啊，”索尔勾起唇角，掩盖住眼底的苦涩，一字一顿道，“欢迎回家，我的弟弟。”  
　　男人的表情看起来一点也不意外，像是早就知道了他会变成人类一样。  
　　不，准确地说，是早就发现了自己会变成他的“弟弟”。  
　　梅尔一时说不上心里是什么感受，他把脑海里那些正在不断消化的记忆强行屏蔽掉，好像这样就可以不用去面对接下来发生的一切。  
　　索尔有些忐忑地看着一直沉默不语的弟弟，直到他都觉得硬的发疼了洛基才给出他的反应。  
　　他推开索尔爬起身，狼狈地朝湖边走去。  
　　“Loki，你去哪？！”  
　　索尔急匆匆地提上裤子，就见洛基正一瘸一拐地往前走去。  
　　他脚步虚浮，因为发情的缘故，变成了人类形态他的身体依然空虚不已，甚至后穴涌上的空虚感比之前还要强烈。  
　　即使如此，洛基还是坚持要逃开眼前这令他难堪的一幕。  
　　原来他选中的人类愿意和他交尾，只是因为他认定了自己就是他一直在寻找的弟弟？太荒唐了，如果他搞错了呢，如果自己不是他弟弟呢。  
　　那他们这一个月来的相处，又算得了什么？  
　　他竟然从未爱过自己。  
　　洛基一边走，一边觉得心痛的难以呼吸，心脏像一块海绵，吸满了名为委屈的水，一挤就酸的要命，连后穴不断叫嚣着的空虚都可以暂时忽略了。  
　　他用新生的双腿并不熟练地走在陆地上，无力的酸痛感从腿根开始蔓延，粗糙坚硬的砂石硌着脚底柔嫩的皮肤，每一步都好像踩在刀尖上。  
　　但这都比不上他此时心里快要溢出来的悲伤和难过。记忆里从未有如此难堪的场面出现过，他现在只想走得远远的，藏起自己这副狼狈又可悲的模样。  
　　可索尔不会就这样轻易放过他，金发的男人几乎毫不费力地拦住了他的去路。  
　　“Loki，你看着我，”索尔抓住他的手，神色仓惶，“你都不记得了吗？”  
　　他凝望着眼前的虚弱的人鱼，眸色深沉像阴天时的大海，眼底藏着重重的阴翳和洛基不想探究的复杂情愫。  
　　洛基试图把手抽出来，却没成功，男人的手像铁钳一样牢牢禁锢着他。洛基不甘示弱地挣扎起来，索尔任他的指甲在自己手臂上留下长长的划痕也没有还手。毕竟比起之前人鱼形态时的利爪，这点程度充其量也就是病弱的小奶猫在和主人玩闹罢了。  
　　等洛基闹够了，索尔才用一只手把那两只不安分的手按住。  
　　他不得已抬眼，因为伤心和愤怒眼尾一片通红。  
　　“放手。”他喊道：“我不是你弟弟。”  
　　索尔瞬间僵硬起来，他低头看着洛基，苍白的脸上布满不知是因情潮还是因为生气泛起的红晕，碧绿的双眸湿漉漉的，像清晨远山的林间弥漫着水汽的薄雾，丝丝往游人的衣服里钻。  
　　索尔觉得那水汽不仅湿透了他的衣服，还穿透了他的皮肤，一直钻到他胸膛里最脆弱的那个地方，不然他的心怎么像是被谁攥住了一样丝丝麻麻的痒呢？  
　　洛基趁机想要挣脱出来，却被反应过来的索尔立马抓紧了。他加大了手劲，确保自己没有留给洛基一丝一毫逃跑的机会。  
　　“放开你然后呢？你难道要一个人度过发情期吗？”他顿了顿，“还是说……去找别的人鱼和他们交尾？”  
　　想到后一种可能，索尔的神色一瞬间变得阴沉可怖，语气带着明显的不悦。  
　　洛基脸上仅剩的血色退得干净，只有一双眼睛通红：“不用你管。”他一顿，不知是在埋怨还是解释地低声补充了一句，“我就是一个人熬不过，也不会找一个把我当替代品的人结合。”  
　　他说完自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，本想扯出一个笑，却发现自己笑不出来。洛基咬着下唇，垂下眼不去看索尔。  
　　“替代品”三个字狠狠地戳中了索尔的软肋，他该怎么解释他从未把梅尔当过是谁的替代品？虽然他的的确确在他身上寻找过某人的影子，但他爱的是那个潇洒恣意无拘无束活在海里的人鱼。  
　　可是就在他已经准备好放手的时候却发现，原来他爱的从始至终都是一个人，而且现在的情况是，洛基似乎吃起了以前的自己的醋。  
　　洛基把他的沉默当成了心虚的证据，于是那双眼更红了。  
　　“你把我当做是他，所以才愿意和我交尾，是吗？”  
　　明明不想问的，下一句话却不受控制地脱口而出，“如果我不是他，你还愿意和我在一起吗？”  
　　想起前几天索尔对自己躲闪的态度和他今晚的反常，洛基几乎已经认定了他是在刚刚把自己当成了那个人类。  
　　如果自己不是他，是不是连陪在他身边都觉得难受，施舍一个水到渠成的亲吻都欠奉？  
　　索尔看着那双越来越红的眼，知道自己如果再不说点什么一切就玩完了。  
　　“梅尔，我知道这听起来很荒唐，但它确实发生了。在发现你就是洛基之前，我已经爱上了你，不是因为你像他，是因为你就是你。”索尔喘了口气，又马上接道：“我本来已经准备放手，因为我始终忘不了洛基，这对你不公平，可偏偏，我在这个时候才后知后觉地发现你就是他，”他苦笑道：“你们是同一个人。”  
　　洛基唇角紧抿，下唇被咬的发白。哪怕人类的那番解释加告白听起来真挚又动人，也对平息他此时纷乱的情绪于事无补。他的头很痛，从变成人类的样子开始就有大量记忆源源不断地涌入脑海，只是信息量过大他一时还来不及梳理。  
　　又或者说，他不想去梳理。  
　　他心中隐隐知道索尔说的是真的，但这个真相他却不愿意承认。  
　　说白了，他是自己在和自己过不去。  
　　他不愿意承认他看上的人类只是因为另一个人的缘故才愿意和他在一起，更不愿意被当做另一个人和他结合。  
　　他的骄傲不允许他活在别人的影子里。  
　　哪怕这个人就是他自己。  
　　索尔最后的那句话像是一根刺一样扎破了他绝望的抵抗，他痛苦地合上眼，却阻止不了脑海中属于另一个人的记忆越来越清晰。那是他曾经最想追寻的真相，如今却像对待洪水猛兽一样避之不及。  
　　“所以呢，你是想告诉我，你要陪你弟弟度过发情期？”  
　　洛基突然睁开眼，冷冷地嘲讽道。  
　　索尔的眼睛一瞬间瞪大，他慌乱地解释道：“不是，我和你并不是血缘上的亲兄弟……”  
　　“有区别吗？”洛基突然一反刚刚抗拒的姿势靠近了索尔，他附在男人耳边，呵出一口热气，“我猜，你的好弟弟可不知道你对他怀着这样的心思吧？”  
　　他意有所指地看了眼索尔裤子包裹下依然昂然挺立的那处，轻轻地嗤笑一声。  
　　虽说是猜的，他却有十之八九的把握他们俩之前并没有在一起，不然以索尔的个性就不会说那人是他的弟弟那么简单了。  
　　索尔被他那句话钉在原地，洛基趁机挣脱他的禁锢，下一秒却因为虚软的脚没踩稳而趔趄了一下。  
　　索尔刚想伸手去扶就被他头也不回地呵斥道：“别碰我！”  
　　他声音低沉，嘶哑的可怕。索尔被他的样子吓到，伸出的手僵硬地停在空中。  
　　“也别跟着我。”  
　　明显虚弱了很多的声音里藏着一丝不明显的紧张和害怕，索尔心中一紧，被那分明没什么威慑力的话语生生定住了脚步，停在原地动弹不得。  
　　他当然能看出洛基此时的虚弱，猜测这应该是发情期人鱼的共性。不知道是不是发情的缘故，洛基的情绪波动也比之前起伏更大、更加敏感，他担心如果强行把人留在这里会出事。  
　　他在原地等了一会儿，确定洛基已经不在视线范围内了才无声地跟了上去。  
　　-  
　　洛基一路走，一路留意身后的动静。他强忍住身体里不断翻涌的情潮，细心地遮掩过自己走过留下的每一道痕迹。滚烫的情欲正在灼烧他的大脑，洛基生怕自己走慢一步就会忍不住回去找到那个可恶的人类让他把他那该死的硬物放进自己不断叫嚣着空虚的后穴里。  
　　所幸他很快找到了一处可以暂时居住的山洞，即使现在是人类的状态，他散发出的费洛蒙依然带着人鱼一族的威慑力，所以洛基并不担心会有不长眼的野兽来袭击。  
　　他走到洞穴最里面，把自己缩在角落里，双手环膝曲起双腿挡在身前。下身像被千万只虫蚁啃噬的酥痒感和不时滚过的一股股热流正在疯狂地折磨他。他不得不夹紧双腿，才能避免体内的热液流出来。白皙的脚趾难耐地在地上蜷起摩擦，磨出道道红印，却丝毫没有缓解那股酥痒反而加重了身体最深处的渴求，洛基神情痛苦地闭上眼，额角有一滴汗珠滚落。  
　　梦里光怪陆离的画面走马灯一样快速闪过眼前，一会是人来人往的港口，他穿着明显不合身的宽大衣服在码头上游荡，路过香气喷人的面包店时没忍住撕下一小块刚刚烤好的香嫩面包塞进嘴里。已经饿了好几天的胃发出满足的喟叹，紧接着却被发现他偷吃的店主追出来喊打。数不清的棍棒打在他身上，却比不上路人冷漠和嫌恶的目光更像一把插入他心脏的尖刀，肆意搅弄着他的鲜血淋漓。  
　　还没等他从那近乎窒息的难过中回过神来，画面一转，还是在码头，不过这次没有冷眼嘲讽的人群，只有一个戴着深蓝色贝雷帽的金发男孩。他将一枚刻着鲸尾的银币放在自己手心，他抬头想要看清男孩的脸，却只看到他唇边一闪而过的浅浅笑靥和一双不知在哪里见到过许多次的蔚蓝深海般的眼睛。  
　　握着他的那只手是前所未有的温暖，在画面彻底消失前，他听见那个带着笑意的声音说：“从今以后，你就是我弟弟了。”  
　　沉睡中的人眉头紧锁，发出一声无意识的嘤咛，不知梦见了什么，他的眼角滚下一滴泪水，打湿黑色的鬓角。  
　　“brother……”  
　　-  
　　洛基走得隐蔽，几乎没留下一点痕迹。索尔却毫不犹豫地找准一个方向在密林间穿行，他嗅着空气中如有实质的异香，在心中叹道洛基这个小傻子自以为把痕迹都处理干净了，却不知道自己身上独特的气味就是留给他的最好的追踪器。  
　　索尔循着那诱人的甜香一路跟到了一处山洞附近，洛基现在是人类的形态，索尔猜他可能因此暂时失去了在水下呼吸的能力，所以才选择留在陆地上。  
　　他放轻脚步，像最富有耐心的猎手一样慢慢走进山洞，果不其然在里面发现了洛基的身影。  
　　刚刚还赤红着眼跟他吵架的人现在已经睡着了，光滑白皙的皮肤上未着寸缕，却因情热泛着不自然的潮红。洛基正埋首抱膝蜷缩在洞穴的一角，一副全然没有安全感的姿态。索尔看得心头一悸，顾不上会不会把人吵醒，他直接走进去脱下衬衣把人抱进怀里。  
肌肤相贴，索尔才感受到怀中人此时的高热，知道他现在并不怕冷，索尔提着的心才稍微放下去一点。  
　　但随即想到洛基为什么浑身滚烫，他的心又重新揪了起来。洛基正在发情，这点毋庸置疑，他需要发泄，否则这个滚烫的温度迟早会把他给烧坏。  
　　带着厚茧的指腹轻轻摩挲过怀中人柔嫩的脸庞，换来他小幅度的不安的蹭动，索尔注意到洛基眼角下未干的泪痕，心中像被什么东西狠狠刺了一下。  
　　他宁愿自己一个人躲到这里受情热的折磨，也不愿意回头看他一眼吗。  
　　深蓝色的眼底阴云翻滚，暮霭沉沉，索尔眼神一暗，轻轻把人放下站起身。  
　　他本来想缓几天，等洛基自己慢慢想起来，对他的态度不再那么抗拒了再把人吃干抹净。可他现在不想等了。  
　　他要现在就占有他，这个不断害自己爱上他又总是把他一颗心反复折磨来折磨去的小混蛋。  
　　大不了等人醒来之后给他打一顿让他消气，就当是挠痒了。  
　　他顿了顿，准备转身去洞穴外找些宽大的草叶来铺在地上。虽然心里又爱又恨，说到底还是不忍心让那个小混蛋受一点苦。那白皙泛红的皮肤怎么看怎么娇弱，要是在粗糙冷硬的地面上滚一圈非得破皮了不可。  
　　索尔无声地叹口气，收回放在洛基身上的视线。就在他准备松开洛基的手时，昏睡中的人无意识地发出一声细弱的嘤咛，勾住他的手指竟然微微用力，似乎是在挽留什么。  
　　索尔一怔，原本冷沉的神色柔和下来，他轻轻摩挲两下洛基虎口处的皮肤，像他以前安抚他时常做的那样。  
　　洛基勾住他的手指果然不再用力了，微微皱起的眉头也放松开来。  
　　索尔看着他睡得毫无防备的样子笑了一下，出去找来些草叶在地上铺好才小心翼翼地把人放上去。  
　　他分开洛基的双腿，露出之前一直被藏在大腿和小腹间的昂然挺立，小家伙形状姣好，尺寸可观，却因为过于浅嫩的颜色看起来一点也不吓人反而十分秀气。  
　　浅粉色的茎身向上紧紧贴在小腹上，从顶端渗出的爱液淋湿了柱身和一圈稀疏柔软的毛发。  
　　那柱身颜色浅淡，一看就知道没怎么用过，索尔一边想着，一边抬起洛基的一条腿，从白嫩的脚心吻起，一路吻至光滑白皙的大腿内侧，他坏心地用粗糙的指腹在柔嫩敏感的腿根处搓揉，又不轻不重地低头咬了一口。  
　　果不其然等到了沉睡中的人一声娇喘似的呻吟，索尔低笑一声，偏头吻住了那根已经硬的发烫的分身。  
　　他先亲了亲垂下来的两颗卵蛋，又顺着根部沿着经络一路向上吻遍整根柱身，他在这事上没什么经验，只能凭借自己对男性敏感点的熟悉猜测怎样把人弄得舒服。  
　　到顶端的时候他停住了，索尔伸出舌头试探地舔了下那不断往外溢出透明液体的小孔，抬眼看了看满脸情欲的潮红却还陷在昏睡中兀自不知的人，接着将顶端含住重重一吸——  
　　“啊……”  
　　洛基眼皮疯颤，乌密的睫毛上挂着生理性的泪水，他呻吟一声，索尔紧张地注视着他的反应，却见他双唇分开轻轻喘着气，像刚刚一样又昏睡了过去。  
　　索尔心里一松，不知是高兴还是失落，他低下头，报复似的将整根柱身都含了进去。  
　　他把洛基分开的双腿放在自己肩上，粗厚的舌头灵活地扫过茎身上的脉络，索尔无师自通地顺着根部舔到顶端，又仰起头吞进去，尽量让整根柱身都被温热的口腔包裹，满意地看到洛基爽的小腿都绷直了。  
　　幼白可爱的脚趾受不住似的蜷起，躺在他身下的人呼吸加快，脸上未褪的红潮比起刚刚似乎更强烈了。猫一样的微细喘息声让索尔胯下的巨物又涨大了几分。  
　　即使在昏迷中也能这么勾人，等那双眼睁开来还不知道得把人迷成什么样。索尔一边想着，一边又将茎身往喉中送了送。他闭上眼，尽量放松喉咙，让茎身可以进到最深。他模仿着性交的姿势让茎身在自己口中轻轻抽送着，不时动动舌头在柱身上搔刮吮吻。  
　　熟睡中的人轻轻抽着气，嘴中无意识地轻声呢喃着什么。直到索尔的舌头又一次扫过顶端的马眼，洛基才轻喘着绷直了身体发泄出来。  
　　索尔仰头咽下他喷射出的白浊，他在那一刻听清了洛基口中不断重复的那个名字。  
　　“Thor……”  
　　口中破碎的话语被剧烈的情潮带来的快感冲散，索尔却忍不住心中的悸动低下头和他交换了一个带着淡淡麝香味的吻。  
　　“你应该尝尝自己的味道。”  
　　那么甜美而诱人，却又带着致命的吸引力。  
　　他声音低沉沙哑，带着浓浓的情欲意味。索尔把洛基的另一只腿也架到肩头，把双腿打开，分到最大，没注意到头顶上方的人睫毛轻颤，像是马上就要醒转过来。  
　　后穴已经湿润松软得不行，索尔伸进一根中指去探，身下的人难耐地蹭动了下，似是在不满手指的粗细和长度。  
　　索尔笑了笑，刚刚在湖边洛基那样绝情地回绝自己，他还以为他有多能忍呢。他扶住自己蓄势待发的深紫色巨物，将硬的发疼的器物抵在了柔软湿润的穴口处。  
　　只放进去一个头，索尔就发现那柔软的小穴紧得要命，箍得他胯下的庞然大物又涨大了几分，下一秒他不再犹豫，握稳柱身将自己整根没入。  
　　“啊——”  
　　洛基失神地睁开眼，下身被填满的感觉异样又充实，那滚烫的硬物烙印在他身体内部每一处的感觉都是如此清晰，他甚至能感受到自己包裹着的那上面的每一根脉络。  
　　长久以来的寂寞和空虚都因为两人的结合而得到了满足，压抑已久的欲望终于在这一刻彻底迸发。  
　　索尔同样因为被温热的内壁层层包裹而发出一声低叹，他低下头正对上那双刚苏醒过来的还带着氤氲水汽的眸子。  
　　洛基只看了他一眼就别过头去，虚软无力的手象征性地抵在索尔健硕的胸口往外推了推。索尔一把攥住他的手，摩挲了两下，感受到指腹下那光滑的像牛奶一样的皮肤，心中微微有些不舍却动作果决地用刚刚脱在一边的衬衣把他的手捆绑起来压在头顶。  
　　洛基不可置信地回过头来瞪着他，一双眸子好像刚化了冰的春日碧潭，软的让人心疼。  
　　索尔被他一瞪，却觉得比刚刚更有感觉了。紧致高热的甬道将他层层包裹，柔软的肠道尽情悦纳这位有些性急的粗鲁闯入者。索尔听见自己脑子里那根名为理智的弦断了。  
　　他将自己一送到底，又退至穴口处，紧致的内里不舍地挽留着他，被退出小穴的性器带出一点粉嫩红艳的肠肉。  
　　洛基闷哼一声，神色羞恼地转过头去，仿佛身下那个挽留他的不是自己一样。  
　　索尔轻笑一声，下一秒比刚刚更重地整根顶入，沉甸甸的囊袋重重撞在粉白的臀肉上，发出“啪”的一声响。  
　　“啊啊……嗯……”  
　　脱口而出的呻吟中途变了个调，被发出者强行憋回喉咙，变成低沉的喘息声。  
　　索尔不满地换了个方向又重重顶了一记，这回不知是不是因为角度的问题暴虐的凶器似乎顶到了哪里，洛基倒吸一口凉气，连呻吟声都忘了忍住，一声比刚刚更柔更媚的娇喘响起，他都不敢相信那样娇柔的声音竟然是自己发出来的。  
　　索尔似乎发现了什么，他看了身下被撞得失神的洛基一眼，唇角勾起，朝着那个刚发现的角度一下又一下不知疲倦地连连顶去。  
　　“啊……啊啊……啊……别……别顶了……啊……”  
　　求饶的话语还未说出口就被下一波更加暴虐的攻势打乱，支离破碎的散落在情欲的风暴潮里。  
　　不断涌出的泪水打湿了散在颊边的几缕乌发，洛基觉得自己快要被灭顶的快感溺毙淹没了，“啊……不……不要了……嗯嗯……”  
　　索尔分出一只手撩起挡住他脸颊的湿发，擦掉他额角不知是汗水还是泪水的水迹，对着那双被情欲占据的双眼，问：“你在和谁说话。”  
　　“和……啊……和你……”  
　　“我是谁？”  
　　“ Th……嗯……Thor……”  
　　“还有呢？”  
　　索尔故意绕过他的敏感点不碰，却在那附近反复地碾磨挤压，欲望积蓄已久却得不到满足的失落感快要把洛基逼疯。  
　　他咬着唇，发白的唇上甚至隐隐有血珠浮现，索尔见状立马塞了根手指进去，身下惩罚性地顶了一下，“你再咬自己试试。”  
　　洛基恨恨地在塞进自己口腔里的手指上咬了一口，尖利的虎牙划破了指腹，索尔却像是没有感觉似的依然用下身折磨着他。倒是洛基自己先慌了，用那根幼猫一样柔软温热的小舌仔细地舔去手指上的血珠，舔过被他咬出的伤口。  
　　“真乖。”  
　　索尔奖励似的摸了摸他柔软的黑发，被洛基用力将抵在口中的手指顶了出来，下一秒刚刚赶走敌人的口腔却迎来了另一个侵入者，温热的唇舌是和手指完全不同的触感。  
　　“唔！唔唔！”  
　　洛基想要抗议，却被霸道的闯入者堵住了嘴，和之前洛基昏睡时那个浅尝辄止的吻不同，这个吻狂风暴雨般来势汹汹，暴虐地扫过柔软口腔内的每一处角落才肯放开身下已经快要喘不过气来的人。  
　　重获自由的洛基像一条失了水的鱼一样张大口呼吸着，索尔想道，他又何尝不是一条被不幸冲上岸来搁浅了的小美人鱼呢？  
　　只不过他被一个用心险恶的人类勾引，恐怕以后都再也回不去大海了。  
　　索尔打量着他身下被两人混杂的汗水和体液打湿的小美人鱼，又开始了新一轮的攻势。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章搞人外，本来想一发完的但是字数又超了。。


	11. 少年与光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后入和脐橙。

　  
　　“唔……”  
　　洛基不知道第几次被做晕又醒过来，眼前闪过一片片白芒，他已经射了好几次。  
　　可是伏在自己身上的男人还在像只发情的野兽一样不知满足地索要着他。  
　　发情的野兽。  
　　洛基因为自己脑海里突然冒出的这个词倏地而僵了一下。可是，他们之中真正和这个词挂钩的难道不是此时正处于发情期大张着双腿被男人大开大合地操干的自己吗？  
　　他甚至连真正的人类都不是，此时竟然会觉得羞耻。  
　　真是讽刺。  
　　洛基突然觉得眼睛有些酸，他用力眨了眨，缓过了那股酸劲，才反应过来自己的担心纯粹多余，已经没有更多的泪水可以从眼角流出来了。  
　　索尔敏锐地发现他已经醒了过来，在下一次深深顶入时俯下身来，想要凑近亲亲他白嫩的面颊，却突然觉得肩头一痛。  
　　“嘶——”  
　　索尔疼得倒吸一口气，如果不是洛基现在的状态太过虚弱，他甚至怀疑自己的肩膀都要被他咬穿了。  
　　他低下头，洛基正咬着自己的肩肉不放，挑衅地睁着那双好看的绿眸和自己对视。  
　　他挑挑眉，看来自己还是不够努力，竟然还给他留了力气咬人。  
　　男人的呼吸声有一瞬间错乱，洛基正在得意，下一秒就被身下一记更重的顶弄撞的被迫松了嘴。  
　　“呃啊——”  
　　“为什么总是学不乖，嗯？”  
　　索尔在那句加重的尾音响起时正好擦过洛基体内的敏感点，被肠道瞬间绞紧带来的快感弄得头皮发麻。  
　　“嗯……嗯啊……”  
　　黑发的人类少年模样的人鱼将近干涸的泪腺再次被逼出了生理性的泪水，浑身的水渍让他看起来像是刚从水里被捞起来一样。  
　　“慢……慢点……”  
　　染上哭腔的声音带着点洛基自己也没察觉的撒娇和求饶，勾在索尔劲瘦有力的腰身上的小腿无意识地蹭了蹭。  
　　像只碍于形势不得不收起自己炸起的毛的小猫，讨好地在主人的手心下蹭弄。  
　　心中蓦地一软，索尔决定给这只听话的小猫一个奖励。他缓了缓刚刚一瞬间被逼的想射的欲望，就着插入的姿势将身下的人翻了个身。  
　　洛基只来得及看见那耀眼的金发在眼前留下的残影，就被索尔转过身去。硕大的凶器在体内转过一圈，毫无悬念地在他体内那个凸起的小点上狠狠地旋转碾磨。  
　　“啊——”  
　　眼泪掉得更凶了，索尔怀疑洛基其实是水做的，不然怎么会一碰就掉眼泪？  
　　他觉得自己好像被分裂成了两半，一半恨不得马上柔声去哄哭喊的洛基，另一半却满心暴虐地想看他流更多泪水。  
　　后入的姿势让他可以进的更深，但同时也能让在身下承受的人减轻不少压力。索尔一口气进到最深，他看见洛基整个背都绷直了。  
　　白皙的皮肤因为蒙上了一层水渍而在月光下闪烁着明亮的色泽，如同沾了晨露的上好羊脂。细瘦的腰肢在自己身下柔软地被摆弄出不可思议的弧度，光滑白皙的背上清晰可见一节节突起的嶙峋脊骨，像是被折断的天鹅颈，在一瞬的绷直过后无力地垂软下来。  
　　那一瞬间腰肢富有诗画般美好却浸透着死亡意味的垂落看得索尔眼眶发热。  
　　性与死亡，从来都是人性中最刺激而密不可分的两样东西。  
　　他顺着那优美的曲线吻过一节节脊骨，在后颈的软肉上来回流连。那截细瘦的腰落下去，臀部却还高高翘起着，紧挨着两瓣雪白的臀丘上方后腰处是两个浅浅的腰窝，这个姿势刚好可以让索尔握着他的腰，将大拇指嵌入那两个可爱的凹陷。  
　　手指在腰窝处反复摩挲，索尔感受到身下被再次绞紧，他爽的重重低喘一声，没注意到身下人那不正常的细微颤抖。  
　　和加倍的快感相反的是心脏阵阵的紧缩，洛基被缚住的双手用力抓紧了身下的草叶，粗糙的草茎在白嫩的手掌心留下道道红印。  
　　“不…不要……太深了——”  
　　几近灭顶的快感让他眼前阵阵发黑，可他却分明感受不到一丝愉悦。这个姿势让他看不到那个抱着自己的男人，没有拥抱，没有体温，只有永不止歇的野蛮操干。心脏一阵阵地发紧，洛基呼吸一麻，他突然觉得空气都好像冷了起来。  
　　他身上的体温仍然高热的吓人，心口却已冰冷到麻木。  
　　是啊，失去了那轮温暖的金色，他的世界就是眼前这样的。  
　　没有光，也没有太阳。只有大片大片的黑暗，常伴左右。  
　　那抹金色不见了。  
　　拥抱着他的温暖也不见了。  
　　他又要回到那段暗无天日的日子里去了吗？  
　　不要，那里太冷，他会冻死的。  
　　不要，不要……  
　　“不……”  
　　洛基突然挣动起来，他神色仓皇地想向前爬去，逃离身后的凶器。  
　　可是索尔却像没有听见他的呼喊一样继续身下的顶弄，他轻而易举地把试图逃离掌控的小猫抓了回来。大掌掐住不盈一握的细瘦腰身，索尔按住还在不住乱动的身体，让那截柔软的腰肢塌下去，只留臀部高高翘起，用力一挺将自己送进甬道的最深处。  
　　洛基眼前一黑，还剩的那点没被快感冲没的意识却在想，这个被人按着跪在身下高撅着屁股任人操干的姿势与一头发情的母兽又有什么区别？  
　　或许索尔就是这么想他的吧，一头发情的母兽，一个可以用来泄欲的工具。  
　　他甚至连看见自己的脸都不愿。  
　　“呜……”  
　　身下的人发出一声细微柔软的哭声，却不同于之前那些被欺负得狠了时发出的呻吟，反而隐隐带着一丝小动物濒死时发出的无望悲鸣。  
　　索尔终于反应过来洛基的不对劲，慌忙把正在打着颤的人翻过来，却发现他双目通红，脸上挂满未干的泪痕，嘴唇也被尖尖的两颗虎牙磨出了血，雪白纤细的双肩更是止不住地一抖一抖耸动着。  
　　“Loki，Loki，宝贝，你怎么了？”  
　　他俯下身小心地吻去他眼角的泪水，轻轻舔舐他唇上的细小伤痕。  
　　“怎么哭的这么凶？”  
　　看着那双仿佛蒙了一层薄雾似发灰的眸子，索尔叹了口气，将自己的凶器退出一点，“你要是实在不喜欢我就不做了。”  
　　他是想看洛基哭，但那只是床第间的情趣，而不是像现在这样一副伤心欲绝的模样。  
　　感受到楔在身体里的火热正在退出，洛基失去光彩的双眸终于有了一点反应，他微微挣动了下，却不是要逃离，反而索尔觉得裹着自己的狭窄肠道又紧了紧，竟像在不舍地挽留一样。  
　　他有些疑惑不解地盯着洛基，后者却只是抿着唇，下垂的乌黑睫羽轻轻颤抖着，被绑缚住的双手不住地蹭动，白嫩的手腕已经被衬衣磨红。  
　　“帮我解开……”  
　　他嘶哑着嗓子说道。  
　　索尔一怔，他深深望了洛基一眼，把他手上的束缚解开了。  
　　他会把自己推开？还是狠狠给自己一巴掌？  
　　索尔在那一瞬间想到了很多种可能，却唯独没想到洛基被解开的下一秒是伸出双手紧紧抱住了自己。  
　　“Thor……”  
　　他环住他的脖颈，双腿更是紧紧夹紧了他的腰。他像是终于找到了熟悉亲人的孩子，心中的委屈顿时再也压抑不住倾泻而出。  
　　索尔抱住趴伏在自己怀里哭得像花猫一样上气不接下气的人，万分懊悔自己刚刚粗鲁的举动。  
　　可是听着洛基的哭声他身下的欲望非但没有下去反而还继续增长了几分，真是磨人，索尔叹道。  
　　就在他准备把自己退出来时洛基环在他腰上的腿却突然动了动，索尔不敢置信地低头去找洛基的眼睛，刚刚还哭得像泪人一样的人此刻正把脸埋在他胸前，只有泛红的耳根说明刚刚的那一切不是索尔的错觉。  
　　洛基是在邀请他？  
　　他试探地顶了一下，怀里的人立马发出一声轻喘，甚至还配合地挺了挺腰。  
　　自从把洛基转过来后，他似乎一下子乖了很多。  
　　见他迟迟不动，腰上的腿又往里勾了勾，这回的意味就很明显了。  
　　洛基哭了一会儿，突如其来的情绪也随着渐弱的哭声慢慢消散开去。他知道自己现在的状态很奇怪，这似乎是发情期人鱼的通病之一——情绪出奇的敏感，以及对伴侣无止境的渴求和极度缺乏的安全感，一丁点不顺意都会让他们怀疑是不是受到了伴侣的抛弃。好在重新见到索尔的脸之后他的情绪渐渐恢复正常，一把把人紧紧抱住，却发现对方不知为何许久不动。  
　　难道还要他自己主动吗？  
　　洛基有些嗔恼地瞪了索尔一眼，对方却低着头不知道在想什么，终究抵不住后穴涌上来的一阵阵噬骨的酥痒，洛基搂着索尔的脖子自己动了下。  
　　然后忍不住食髓知味地自己在那人身上连连起伏摆动腰肢，可不知道是角度的问题还是什么，这个姿势总是顶不到他体内最敏感的那个地方。  
　　洛基急得额角渗出了细汗，欲求不满的空虚感从尾椎蔓延上来，逼红了眼角。  
　　就在这时，身下被重重一顶，搂在他腰上的手狠狠揉了下雪白的臀丘，索尔一口咬上眼前晃来晃去的那点红樱，故作凶狠的声音里藏着深深的无奈：“真是拿你没办法。”  
　　“啊——”  
　　太深了，粗大的肉刃每一次都顶到最里面，甚至连小腹上都被顶的凸起了一块，  
　　他真的害怕自己下一秒就会被这根形状骇人的巨大肉棒给捅穿。  
　　可是指尖却爽的微微颤栗，脚趾更是一阵阵痉挛似的蜷缩着，洛基从喉咙深处发出一声满足的喟叹，把脸埋在了男人被汗打湿的脖颈旁。  
　　浓厚的雄性荷尔蒙味道深深刺激着敏感的黏膜，阖上的眼皮颤个不停，洛基闭上眼，他必须积蓄体力。  
　　发情期，还长。  
　　  
　　-  
　　眼前是一片缥缈的云雾。  
　　带着熟悉咸腥味的海风吹过，云雾散去，黑发的人鱼将什么东西放在了沙滩上。  
　　他似是不舍般朝沙滩看了好几眼，最终还是狠下心随着海浪离去，波涛声谱上了一曲离别。  
　　那是一枚蛋。  
　　被它的母亲留在沙滩上不久，那枚灰白色的蛋壳就被其中潜藏着的小生灵一点一点奋力顶开。裂缝从蛋壳顶端开始蔓延，渐渐布满全身。  
　　“咕。”  
　　小小的一只肉色团子终于顶开了头顶的那片厚厚的蛋壳，迷茫地睁开了它降生到这个世上的第一眼。  
　　翠绿色的瞳仁里首先映进了一抹蓝，那是大海的颜色。  
　　可很快，它就注意到自己并不是在海水里。  
　　小小的咕哝一声，幼小的人鱼幼崽费力地从养育它的蛋壳里爬出来。令人惊异的是，踩在沙滩上的并不是人鱼的鱼尾，而是一双人类婴儿的双腿。  
　　不过这么说或许过于诡异，因为人类的新生儿绝无可能在刚刚诞生几分钟之后就学会如何用他们的双腿走路。  
　　当然，即使是人鱼的幼崽在走路这件事上也不是一学就会的，小小的人鱼刚走了几步就重心不稳地跌倒在地。  
　　他先是愣了一下，随后才反应过来疼的大哭出声。  
　　哭声很快引来了住在这片海滩附近晨起的妇人，弗里嘉赶到的时候看到的就是一个看起来不足月的小婴儿被人丢弃在沙滩上大哭。  
　　裹着头纱的年轻妇人几乎没有多做犹豫地将这个小婴儿抱回了家，她在走之前又一次深深凝望着大海的方向，可她心里知道，哪怕她日日如此，她苦苦等待的那个人也不会回来。  
　　不知名的叹息声被温柔的海风吹散，时光荏苒，曾经的人鱼幼崽如今已经长成了七八岁的人类孩童的模样。  
　　“妈妈，我今天捕到了好几条鱼，我们的晚餐有着落了！”  
　　黑发绿眸的孩子兴奋地推开老旧的木门，房子里却只传来一声重过一声的咳嗽声。  
　　幼年洛基放下手中装着鱼的木桶，神色担忧地走到床边。  
　　“妈妈……”  
　　被病痛折磨的妇人面色苍白，目光却是如同多年前一样的明澈柔软，弗里嘉神色温柔地注视着自己尚且年幼的小儿子，拉过他的手嘱托道：“孩子，咳咳……妈妈可能不能继续陪在你身边了。”  
　　“不……我不要，妈妈……”  
　　翡翠似的绿眸里瞬间被仓皇填满，少年惊惧地抓着母亲的手恳求道：“不要丢下我一个人……妈妈你不要走……”  
　　她淡淡地笑着，目光却很平静，“Loki，如果有一天我不在了，你记得向北走，咳咳……一直向北走，去找一座渔港……”  
　　“如果有人问起，你就说，你是奥丁家的孩子。”  
　　“记住，你叫Loki·Odinson……”  
　　“妈妈——”  
　　年幼的孩童趴在母亲逐渐冰冷的身体前失声痛哭，良久，他擦了擦脸上冰凉的泪水，低声重复道：“我记住了。”  
　　一路向北走。  
　　……  
　　接下来的几年几乎是在狼狈、遭人白眼和四处流浪中度过，他几经辗转，终于打听到了母亲临终前所说的那座渔港。  
　　北方的港城楠塔基特——捕鲸业兴起的地方。  
　　可是这座新兴的城市并不欢迎身无长处的漂泊者，这是一座属于冒险家和勇者的城市，而一个还不到十岁的少年甚至连上船的资格都没有。  
　　他只能在码头一带乞讨，幸而他有一副好样貌，洋娃娃一般精致可爱的外表时常也会引得行色匆匆的路人停下施舍几枚铜币给他。  
　　不过好看的外表也不是什么时候都能带来好处，自从发现第三个想要图谋不轨把他拐骗回家的人类之后，他就再也不轻易将自己的容貌展露在外了。  
　　尚且年幼的人鱼还没有可以抵御成年人类武力的坚强臂膀，却有一副能轻易洞穿人心善恶好坏的心肠。  
　　漂亮的少年戴起了灰色的斗篷，白皙的脸颊上涂抹着黑色的炭灰，长长的乌黑睫羽下垂，遮住那双春水碧潭一般的眸眼。  
　　再等等吧，他想。  
　　如果这个陆地上的世界让他彻底绝望，他会回到海里，从此不再留恋这里的一人一事。  
　　人鱼的一生拥有一次可以选择自己形态的机会，一旦选择成为人鱼或者人类，此后就只能终生以这一种形态生活。  
　　而在陆地上诞生的人鱼幼崽们，生下来就会以人类幼儿的形态成长，直到他们某一天决定是彻底留在陆地上像人类一样生活，还是追随亲族们回到大海。  
　　然而有些事就像命中注定一样，如果那天洛基没有在码头遇见那个戴深蓝色贝雷帽的金发男孩，也许后来的一切都不会发生。  
　　他会在某一天下定决心回到属于他的那片海，然后忘记陆地上发生的一切，做一只无忧无虑的人鱼。  
　　可是事情偏偏就这样发生了，他望着那个刚刚从捕鲸船上下来的金发男孩，他看起来还那么年轻，却已经可以上船出海。  
　　洛基扶着兜帽的手攥紧了，他故意等在那人必经的通道上，在他经过的时候装作不小心的样子撞进他怀里。  
　　兜帽被撞落，露出一张雪白娇嫩而神色惊慌的脸。  
　　在短暂的一瞥之后，洛基毫不犹豫地攥紧刚刚从对方身上偷盗来的那枚银币，因为紧张他甚至不敢抬头和那人对视。  
　　在他跑走之后，金发的少年望着他匆匆离去的背影欲言又止，似乎想要说些什么又不知该如何张口。半晌他挠了挠那头金子一样耀眼的金发，把手伸进怀里摸了摸。  
　　随即他整个人一僵，拔腿追了上去。  
　　洛基没想到对方这么快就反应过来，他用尽全力拼命奔跑，却哪里是对方的对手，没多久就被追上来的少年一把攥住了双手。  
　　孔武有力的拳头裹着风向自己砸来，洛基吓得闭紧了眼，漆黑的睫羽蝶翅一样轻颤个不停。  
　　那拳头会直接砸到他脸上吧？也许会砸青他的眼，也许会砸断他的鼻梁。  
　　不过都是他活该，谁让他总是顶着这张天真无辜的脸招摇撞骗。  
　　其实他也好久没骗过人了，他有手有脚，总能找到养活自己的活计。可是当他今天在码头上看见那个年纪和自己相仿的少年从捕鲸船上下来，心就没来由的一酸，身体不受控制地动了起来。  
　　他承认他是故意的，他就是看不得对方那副意气风发的样子罢了。  
　　这么一想，洛基不禁有些委屈，那张好看的小脸都皱在了一起。一半是因为害怕，一半是因为委屈。他瑟缩地微张着小口倒吸着冷气，嫣红的嘴唇在冷风里微微翕合。  
　　他就这样等了半晌，那骇人的拳头也没有落下来，反而是一道听起来有些气急败坏的声音闯进了耳朵里。  
　　“混蛋小子，你叫什么名字？”  
　　少年的声线清澈凛冽，明明该是愤怒而生气的，语气里却又好像夹带了一丝隐秘而好奇的探求。  
　　“Loki，我叫Loki……”  
　　他颤巍巍地睁开眼，却猝不及防撞进了一片温柔明净的海洋。  
　　“你呢？”  
　　他听见自己问。  
　　“Thor。”那人轻笑了一声。 风吹散他细碎的金发，闪烁的金色光影被裁成一道一道，又直直映落进他的瞳仁。  
　　洛基睁大了双眼。  
　　那是……太阳的颜色啊。  
　　他的阳光与大海，就这样毫无预兆又猝不及防地，在那个晴朗微风的宁谧午后，义无反顾地被他撞进了怀里。  
　　而那枚被塞进自己手心的刻着鲸尾图章的银币，上面炽热的体温也一路烫进他心里。  
　　-  
　　“你醒了？”  
　　索尔伸手揩去洛基在睡梦中额角渗出的细汗，看见那人颤巍巍地睁开眼，抿着唇“嗯”了一声。  
　　他们后来又做了好几次，洛基最终因为体力不济晕睡了过去，不过那一直折磨他的炽热情欲也因此消减了不少。  
　　理智渐渐回笼，洛基偏过头躲开了索尔伸过来的手。  
　　索尔一僵，他沉默片刻，还是犹豫地开口问道：“你都想起来了？”  
　　洛基抱着索尔盖在他身上的衣服，半晌才用软软的鼻音轻轻应了一声。  
　　又是一阵沉默，索尔站起身，“我去看看有没有什么吃的……”  
　　他看起来神色如常地往外走去，却不知道自己刚刚佯装镇定的声音听起来有多慌乱。  
　　洛基拢在衣服上的手指轻轻勾了勾，他的嘴唇动了动，却最终什么都没说。  
　　他望着男人匆忙逃离的背影，心脏像被泡进了药罐里，浸满酸酸胀胀的苦涩。  
　　只有他知道，这才只是个开始，在他身体里那个地方被打开之前，发情期都不会真正结束。  
　　可是他现在这个样子，那人又怎么会真的想要和他结合？  
　　更别说是标记他了，只怕是和他结合，都是出于那点同情心泛滥的怜悯。  
　　洛基苦笑一声，明知道自己不该去想的，可那颗心还是会不听话的失落而酸涩。  
　　他是多么卑劣的一个人啊，之前明明想着只要那抹阳光能常伴左右，实在想念的时候看一眼就好，从不敢奢求去拥有什么。  
　　只要能施舍给他一点点温暖，让他不会因为太寒冷而被冻死就好了。  
　　那是他触不可及的光啊。  
　　他不是那个天真纯净的人鱼梅尔，他见过太多人世间的险恶，他骗过人，也被人骗过，他的手沾满无辜者的鲜血，他的心肠早就千疮百孔百毒不侵。  
　　他……  
　　这样的他，索尔还会喜欢吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章没吃到，找个时间好好吃鱼鱼……


	12. 保护机制

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今日晚餐：脐橙和煎鱼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人外预警，人x人鱼

　　  
       “你是不是想问，五年前我为什么会变成人鱼，还失去了记忆？”  
　　在索尔又一次装作不经意地朝洛基的方向瞄过来时，后者终于忍不住开口道。  
　　索尔一僵，但还是尴尬地点了点头。  
　　“我会变成人鱼，是因为……”他顿了顿，下定什么决心似的轻叹一声，“我本来就是人鱼。”  
　　这原本是他最不愿意让索尔知晓的秘密，但现在却失去了继续隐瞒的意义。自己最不堪的样子都已经被他看到过，何况是这一桩呢。  
　　他是一只被生母留在人类世界的人鱼，又作为人类被抚养长大。时间久了，也许连他自己都忘了，他还有另一重身份。  
　　“至于失忆，”洛基微微抿起了唇，“你可以将其理解为一种保护机制。”  
　　“保护机制？”  
　　索尔不解地问。  
　　“嗯。”洛基点了点头，“保护人鱼和人类的世界永远互不相干，相安无事。”  
　　人鱼如果在陆地上出生，就会作为人类的幼童长大，从外表上看和普通的人类毫无差别。  
　　而一旦这些在陆地上生活的人鱼们决定回到海里，刻在基因里的程序就会及时地自动清除他们作为“人类”时的记忆。  
　　这是为了防止他们在变成人鱼后还和人类纠缠不清，人鱼的世界对人类而言始终是隐秘而未知的，为了两族能够长久的共存，人鱼的身体进化出了这种自动清除的保护机制。  
　　同理，如果是一开始在海里生活的人鱼选择变成人类来到陆地，他作为人鱼时的记忆和强大的能力也会被一同清洗。  
　　人鱼和人类，就像两个被永远隔离开的平行世界，哪怕有机会重合，也绝无可能相交。  
　　“那你……”  
　　洛基难得的沉默了。  
　　他扬了扬嘴角，却发现笑不出来，“当时我掉进了海里，生命濒危，身体中属于人鱼的机能被自动激发，并非出于我自己的意愿。”  
　　他还没有做出选择，就被迫变成了人鱼，然后被大脑自动清除了记忆。  
　　虽然并非出于他的意愿，但这种选择一旦被默认做出就不能更改，也就是说，他此生都只能以人鱼的形态生活了。  
　　乌密的睫毛轻颤了颤，洛基转开了话题：“至于现在……人鱼的发情期是另一个特殊的时期，在这期间人鱼如果离开水环境同样会变成人类。”  
　　洛基说到这里顿了一下，把后面的话咽了下去。发情期的人鱼会拥有变成人类的能力，是因为人鱼的数量太过稀少，如果他们在发情期内没能找到合适的伴侣，就会变出人类的双腿来到陆地上寻找人类结合。  
　　依靠海神赋予的绝美容貌，几乎没有人类可以抵御得了来到陆地上寻找配偶的人鱼的勾引。并且由于人鱼强大的基因，即使是和人类结合孕育出的后代仍然有很大概率继承全部的人鱼血脉，成为纯种人鱼。  
　　人鱼就是这样一个一切以生存和繁殖为最高目标的种族，而洛基却下意识地将这些隐瞒起来。自己已经足够不堪，没必要继续给索尔的心里留下更糟糕的印象。  
　　洛基垂下眼睫不去看坐在自己旁边的人类，嘴里有些发苦。  
　　可能是出于某种特殊的触发机制，再次变成人类形态让他想起了之前那些被大脑“清除”的作为人类时的记忆。由于这是一桩十分小概率的事件，传承记忆里并没有相关的信息告诉他这些记忆会不会随着发情期结束后他再次变为人鱼而消失。  
　　如果他会再一次忘记索尔……  
　　洛基心中一颤，搭在衬衫边缘的指尖有些发冷。  
　　索尔暂时还没有想的那么远，他心里咯噔一声，什么意思，洛基现在的人类形态只是暂时的吗，等发情期一结束就会消失？  
　　他的小美人鱼，马上就要抛弃他回到大海去了吗？  
　　“就没有什么别的办法了吗？”  
　　洛基望着那双眼神热切注视着自己的深蓝眼眸，嘴唇嗫嚅了下，最终还是沉默地别过了目光。  
　　索尔明白了他的意思，心脏不受控制地紧紧一缩，但想到还有那瓶可以让他在水下呼吸的魔药，他又稍稍松了口气。  
　　事情还不算太糟，哪怕洛基不能留在陆地上，他也可以陪他一起去海里生活。  
　　他在心里默默下了决心，却没有把这些话说出口。现在的洛基不知道为什么对他的态度十分闪躲，他不想吓到他。  
　　“那些选择作为人类留在陆地上生活的人鱼……”  
　　其实索尔真正想问的是，如果没有五年前的那桩意外，洛基会不会选择一直作为人类留在陆地上。  
　　留在……他身边。  
　　可他最终忍住了，尘埃已定，不管他曾经有没有这样想过，现在说出来都只会徒增伤心罢了。  
　　于是他另起了个话题，虽然话没说完，洛基却听懂了他的意思。  
　　他搓了搓有些发凉的手，说道：“他们不会再有发情期，一切体征都和正常人类无异。但是他们当中仍然有一部分保留了人鱼强大的生殖能力，即使是男性外表的人鱼变成人类后也可以孕育生命……或许你听说过，这个世界上有一部分被称作“双性”的人。”  
　　人鱼的血统实在过于强大，相比之下，人类的基因在遗传给他们结合诞下的后代时几乎发挥不了什么作用。  
　　所以人鱼与人类结合的后代仍然有很大概率会苏醒成为人鱼，这将根据他们各自血统的强弱来决定。  
　　索尔消化着洛基话中这些惊人的信息，这岂不是意味着，在人类世界里生活的许多人实际上都是人鱼？  
　　“不……人鱼的数量要比你想的还要稀少，大概只有人类数量的十万分之一。”  
　　而在这十万分之一的人鱼里，真正愿意离开海洋来到陆地上的人鱼更是少之又少。  
　　毕竟人鱼和他们远古时期的祖先一样，都是长寿种，他们拥有将近三百年的寿命。  
　　而如果选择变成人类，寿命就缩短为原来的三分之一。  
　　多么明显的亏本买卖，恐怕没有几个明智的人鱼会这么做。  
　　手心被自己掐的发疼，洛基却恍若未觉。三百年的寿命如果能换来一双能够陪在索尔身边的人类双腿，那他一点也不稀罕。  
　　如果不是五年前那桩意外，他本该一生都保守着自己身为人鱼的秘密，用不那么漫长的百年时光默默陪在索尔身边，仰望着他的光。  
　　可是现在，就连这点微不足道的愿望也成了最遥不可及的乞求。  
　　在洛基说话的时候，索尔已经不动声色地把自己挪到了他身边。趁洛基在愣神，索尔一把抓过他的手放进自己的掌心里。白嫩的小手凉丝丝的，柔软的像没有骨头。  
　　其实他更想直接把人搂进怀里，但自从洛基醒来恢复记忆之后就在有意无意地躲着他。  
　　索尔在心底苦笑，他大概是讨厌他的靠近吧。毕竟洛基一直以来都只把自己当哥哥，试问有谁一觉醒来发现自己和哥哥做了那样的事心中会没有芥蒂呢。  
　　但他刚刚偷偷地注意洛基好久了，那不断颤栗的冻的发红的指尖仿佛在弹动他心上那根弦，让他恨不得马上抓过来焐热。  
　　索尔揉着揉着，心思就开始飘远，“你刚刚说的，咳，生殖能力是什么意思？”  
　　手忽然被人握住，洛基浑身一颤，瞬间惊慌起来。湿漉漉的眼睛小鹿一样懵懂无措，却没有把手从索尔手中抽出来。  
　　“就是……人鱼的体内有生殖腔，哪怕是和人类结合，也、也可以孕育幼崽……”  
　　洛基紧张地说完，甚至不敢抬头去看索尔的脸色。  
　　他会像看怪物一样看自己吗？  
　　毕竟自己身为一个男性却有这样的生殖能力，这在人类社会简直骇人听闻。  
　　他等了半天没等到索尔的反应，忍不住用余光去偷瞄。  
　　金发的男人喘息声蓦地加粗，他喉结一动，深邃眼眸里像是燃烧着两簇冰蓝的火焰，紧紧盯着眼前的人鱼。  
　　“Loki，你、你想要一个幼崽吗？”  
　　洛基浑身一颤，下意识地想把手从索尔手中抽走，这不怪他，谁让索尔看他的眼神就像是某种极其凶猛可怖的猎食者盯上了今晚的猎物一样。  
　　一不留神就会被吞吃入腹。  
　　他想逃脱，却被男人抓得更紧，原本单纯地揉搓此时也变了味道。索尔喉头发紧，一瞬间忘了力道把掌中的小手握的通红。  
　　他把情事后浑身虚软的小美人鱼抱到自己腿上，大掌抚上他柔软细瘦的腰肢，在敏感的腰窝处反复流连。  
　　洛基白皙的皮肤几乎瞬间就染上了一层粉红，当粗糙的指腹状似不经意地滑过身下那敏感又多情的部位时，他没忍住轻喘出声。  
　　刚刚沉睡不久的地方再次颤巍巍地抬起头，索尔轻笑一声，问道：“你也想要了，不是吗？”  
　　洛基没有回答，口中的喘息声和眼中的水汽一样渐渐密集浓郁。  
　　可索尔这次却没有那么轻易地放过他，大手在娇嫩的肌肤上四处点火，却故意避开了他之前发现的所有洛基的敏感带。  
　　“想要吗？”  
　　索尔粗喘着，趴在他耳边问道。  
　　明明他自己也忍耐得快到极限，却偏偏像小孩子一样幼稚的和身上那人较着劲。  
　　迟迟没等来想要的回答，粗厚的舌头舔上敏感的耳廓，含住小巧圆润的耳垂反复吞吐，又顺着优美的颈线在锁骨上不轻不重地啃咬。  
　　索尔盯着眼前那颗粉红色的红樱，眼神一暗，伸出舌头舔了上去。  
　　“哼嗯——”  
　　洛基放在他肩头的手一紧，微长的指甲嵌进肉里，留下几道浅红色印子。  
　　猫抓似的。  
　　索尔闷哼一声，不是因为肩膀疼，而是因为下身某个部位涨得发疼。  
　　他把那娇嫩的乳尖嘬进嘴里，很快那点粉嫩柔软就变得鲜红发硬，泛着湿淋淋的水光。  
　　空出的左手抚上另一边没被含住的乳尖，明明之前没被碰过却已经在自己没发现的时候悄悄挺立起来。  
　　雪白的胸肉说不上多饱满，却因为男人的嘬弄而微微向前挺起，扬出漂亮的弧度。  
　　索尔眼前一热，不知道这个地方，在洛基受孕之后会不会因为哺乳而变得更加丰满而柔软？  
　　他这么想着，也这么问了。怀里的人小脸瞬间蒸红的像煮熟的虾子，索尔感觉到自己的小腹一湿，才发现洛基顶在自己小腹上的部位早就硬的滴水。  
　　放在两瓣浑圆挺翘的臀丘上的手狠狠一抓，白软饱满的臀肉顺服地任他的大掌肆意摆弄，洛基被迫分坐在索尔腰部两边的腿忽然夹紧，后方那个最有感觉却屡屡被忽视的地方正湿软的可怕。  
　　要……要流出来了。  
　　红晕从颊侧蔓延至脖颈，想到后穴渗出的体液里可能还混杂着之前没被清理干净的男人的精液，他就想找个地缝钻进去再也不见人。  
　　知道他有了感觉，索尔深吸口气压下心头那股邪火，粗声道：“你自己来，好吗？”  
　　怀中的人又是一颤，没说好也没说不好。过了一会儿，浑身泛粉的人扒住他的肩头把身子稍微往前移了移，柔嫩的腿根正好抵在灼热的坚挺上。  
　　洛基的腿夹得很紧，腿根之间的狭小空间刚好紧贴他的灼热，索尔呼吸一乱，几乎不想再忍下去，却发现刚刚还趴在身上的人动了。  
　　洛基紧闭着眼，却挡不住眼尾的一片绯红。双臂压在男人宽厚的肩头上撑起上身，藏在两瓣臀丘之间的穴口也跟着上移了几分。他似乎是在犹豫，红唇微微分开细声喘息着，乌密的睫羽狂蝶一般乱颤，在他坐下去的那刻一切都仿佛静止了。  
　　高热湿软的甬道被巨物由下至上顶开，滚烫的热度与坚挺的硬度刺激的他头皮发麻。洛基眼前一黑，肠道下意识地绞紧，柔软的唇被堵上，吞走了他一切的喘息与呻吟。  
　　他睁开眼，湿濛濛的眼里只能看见那太阳一样灼热又耀眼的金。  
　　于是他安心得阖上眼，双手环紧了他的太阳。  
　　渴望已久的空虚穴口里被火热的巨物填满，因为之前的开拓小穴已经对贯穿他的巨大尺寸分外熟悉，所以这次进入几乎没有任何不适和难耐，洛基在索尔闯进来的那一刹那达到了高潮。  
　　小腹被喷洒上淅淅沥沥的白色浊液，索尔一愣，眼底的欲念倏然加深。在洛基刚刚射过的身体最敏感的那段时间里，他在他体内的紧致柔软里疯狂驰骋。  
　　体液的气味交织着不知名却舒爽诱人的甜香刺激着鼻膜，像尖酸的莓果、清甜的柑橘、微苦的葡萄柚包裹在清新的月桂叶里，又被楠塔基特初秋时节的海风吹散，珍藏了一个夏季的果香洒在宽广的洋面上，缥缈而清淡。  
　　索尔双目赤红，他不知道自己怎么了，被情欲席卷的大脑里只剩下一个声音，催促他找到这香气的源头狠狠咬下去，将其打上自己的标记与味道。  
　　他松开洛基被蹂躏得通红的双唇，来到他的颈后，陷在持续的高昂快感中的人一时没有察觉到他危险的举动，索尔嗅着那股勾人的香甜，犬齿大张，在后颈那块软肉上狠狠一咬。  
　　“啊——”  
　　绿眸瞬间大睁，甚至出现了一闪而过的尖细兽瞳，冷汗顺着额角滑下，身体的温度却不降反升。  
　　两人的信息素就此顺着相融的体液交换，冥冥之中似乎有某种隔阂与疆界被打破了似的，他和索尔在这一刻都彻底属于彼此。  
　　从身到心，从肉体到灵魂。  
　　洛基觉得自己好像嗅到了一股浓郁醇厚的酒香，但那香味消失的太快，他还没来得及仔细分辨就已经不见了踪影。  
　　他的理智彻底熔化在和心爱之人身心结合的极致快感里，却忘了去想索尔身为一个普通人类为什么可以和他交换信息素。  
　　与此同时，索尔感觉到他一直往里冲撞的柔软甬道尽头，有什么东西缓缓打开了。  
　　他心头一喜，立马反应过来那就是洛基之前提到过的生殖腔，于是加大力道朝那个地方顶去。  
　　生殖腔被人大力冲撞的酸麻感让洛基从刚刚的快感中回神，秀眉皱起，他挣扎着向上抬起身体，想离那个不断顶撞他的巨物远一点。  
　　“嗯……哈……Thor，你在干什么？！”  
　　他惊问，却被男人轻易地抓回来。  
　　“呜……”脆弱敏感的部位受不了这么大力的顶弄，洛基忍不住呜咽出声。  
　　“Loki，让我进去。”  
　　索尔一边说着，一边朝那个被他顶开一点的小口继续冲刺。  
　　“不、不行！”  
　　洛基几乎是瞬间惊慌地反驳道，索尔眼神一沉，身下的攻势因为他毫不犹豫的反对而变得更加凶猛。  
　　他不再说话，专心地进攻他的猎物，洛基终于在一下一下越来越重的顶弄下哭叫出声。  
　　“呜……不要了……不要……”  
　　他胡乱地拍打着男人的肩背，对方却仿佛比刚刚更加享受了似的眯了眯眼。  
　　“唔！”  
　　察觉到紧窄的生殖腔口被探进了一个头，洛基心头一跳，再也顾不得和男人争执，他忽然向后起身，同时双腿也随着退开的动作变回了裹着鳞片的鱼尾。  
　　“……”  
　　突然失去紧紧包裹着他的火热柔软的男人气急地瞪着面前的人鱼，洛基因为暂时逃开了对方的魔掌而悄悄松了口气，却没有发现男人盯着他下半身鱼尾的眼神渐渐变得灼热而危险。  
　　欲求未满的猎食者缓缓靠近了他的猎物，在对方反应之前一把攥住了他的双手。  
　　平时凶悍有力的双臂此时因为灼人的情欲而虚软得一塌糊涂，轻而易举地落入了男人的掌控，另一手按住他不住扭动的细腰，摸到一手滑软的细鳞。  
　　“哼嗯……”  
　　洛基惊恐地睁大眼，呻吟却不受控制地脱口而出，他怎么会想到变成人鱼之后原本是肌肤的部位反而因为覆盖了鳞片而更加敏感了。  
　　“你、你不怕吗？”  
　　其实洛基想问的是，你难道不会觉得我现在这副非人非鱼的样子丑陋而恶心吗，但是话到嘴边又咽了下去。  
　　万一、万一索尔回答说是呢？他怕他会承受不住。  
　　“怕？”  
　　索尔的动作因为他的话一滞，他脸上浮现出类似疑惑的神情，“你怎么会这么想？”  
　　他喜欢还来不及，怎么会怕。  
　　再说，面前的这道躯体带来的美是如此震撼，只有天神最衷心虔诚的祝福才能缔造这样的奇迹，远超一切人类的想象和创造。  
　　这样美丽的造物，竟然问自己会不会怕他？  
　　索尔隐约觉得两人之间似乎有些什么误会，但现在这个关头他底下那根东西还硬着，被情欲搅和得一团乱麻的大脑实在没有余裕去想那些复杂纷乱的思绪。  
　　他把洛基压在身下，手不安分地往之前见到过的那个隐秘穴口的位置探去。  
　　刚刚两人做到一半，洛基情欲未消，此时身下的性器很快就受不住撩拨有了从腔口里探头的趋势。索尔用手指夹住湿滑的头部，身下的人身体明显绷得更紧了。  
　　人鱼形态的他似乎比刚才更加敏感了，索尔心中若有所思。  
　　放过逐渐硬挺的茎身，索尔的手指继续向里探去，隐秘的腔穴藏在坚硬的鳞片后，却是意料之外的过分柔软。  
　　从未被碰触过的地方倏地被塞进一根中指，洛基的鱼尾猛地向上卷起，修长的尾鳍甚至拍打到了索尔的脊背。  
　　索尔低头吻上了洛基的耳鳍，舌头细致地舔过半透明薄膜上的每一根脉络，虽然他不知道究竟是什么让洛基对自己有这样的误会，但他会用实际行动告诉他自己可一点也不“怕”他。  
　　“呃啊！”  
　　洛基失神地喘叫出声，他从未想过，鲜少被触碰到的耳鳍竟然会这么敏感。  
　　酥酥麻麻的湿痒感随着那人漫不经心的舔舐蔓延开来，他的眼眶彻底红了，眼尾甚至泛起了一些密集幼小的细鳞。  
　　靛青色的鳞片不仅没有任何狰狞意味，反而为那张原本就昳丽天成的容颜平添了几分旖旎艳色。  
　　竟是平生仅见的绝美景色。  
　　索尔呼吸一滞，在他失神地舔上洛基的眼尾的时候，清楚地看见那双瑰丽彷如孔雀石一般的翠绿眼眸里圆润的瞳孔变得狭长尖细，半透明的瞬膜从下眼睑向上翻起。  
　　心里被什么东西重重一撞，眼前的景象分明该是前所未见而令人惊骇的，索尔却只觉得胸腔里那个器官跳得比刚刚更激烈了。  
　　世上怎么会有这么要人命的生物。  
　　就算没了强有力的鱼尾和利爪，索尔也甘愿在这一刻成为人鱼的俘虏，被他吞吃入腹。   
　　洛基不知道为什么身上的男人呼吸突然加重，他只知道身下那个要命的地方还在不住催促他，手指的长度和粗细根本不足以满足躁动的腔穴。  
　　想要……被填满，被压在身下狠狠地操弄。  
　　细弱的神经被情欲叫嚣着撕扯，身下的人早没了刚刚推开他时那副决然的样子，墨绿色的鱼尾无力地垂落在索尔两腿之间，苍蓝色的皮肤上爬满了情动时的红晕，一双碧眸正泫然欲泣地望着自己。  
　　让人只想把他压在身下狠狠疼爱一番。  
　　手指抽出，索尔俯下身吻住被洛基咬的发白的唇，顶开他没有扣紧的牙关含弄吮吻。右手抚上他因为充血而开始发红的尖长耳鳍，淡金色的脉络里流淌着鲜红色的血液。  
　　索尔闭上眼，下身用力顶开了那处他梦寐以求的腔口。  
　　说不出口的暧昧呻吟声被悉数吞回口中，连着薄膜的手掌被他用十指分开，火热与冰凉相贴，就像他们此时截然不同的样貌。  
　　人类与人鱼，双腿和鱼尾。  
　　被迫离开大海的人鱼因为他粗暴的顶弄而被快感折磨，只能浑身颤栗，失神地躺伏在自己身下喘息。  
　　索尔吻上他薄薄的一层胸肌，与肌肤相贴的嘴唇感受到了一层血肉相隔之下那火热的跳动。不知道为什么，直到这一刻，索尔才觉得自己完全拥有了洛基。  
　　就像他一开始想做的那样。  
　　凶器很快顶到了紧闭的生殖腔口前，索尔低喘一声，哑声道：“Loki，让我进去。”  
　　“不……不要……”  
　　身下的人分明已经被情欲折磨地失去了清明的理智，此时却不忘干脆地拒绝他。  
　　索尔心中有气，身下的动作就没控制好力度重了些，洛基被他生生顶出了眼泪，却还倔强地不肯松口。  
　　索尔心疼地亲了亲他的眼角，刚想放慢些节奏，又想起自己刚刚是怎么被他想也不想的断然拒绝，他“恶狠狠”地咬上他脆弱的颈侧，逼问道：“为什么？”  
　　为什么不让他进去？  
　　难道还想和别的人类或者人鱼一起孕育幼崽吗？  
　　一想到在之前自己不在的时候人鱼可能躺在别人的身下婉转求欢，纤细却劲瘦有力的小腹下曾经怀过别人的孩子他就控制不住心头的邪火。  
　　洛基却只是哭着摇头，美丽的绿眸此时红的像只兔子。他怎么能告诉索尔，人鱼一生虽然有许多次发情期，却只有在成年第一次发情时一定会受孕。  
　　所以只要现在他让索尔进入他的生殖腔，三个月后，那里就会诞下一个属于他们俩的孩子。  
　　可是，怎么会呢，索尔怎么会愿意跟怪物一样的自己留下一个同样是怪物的孩子呢？  
　　如果是为了可怜他，愿意陪他一起度过发情期就已经仁至义尽了，没必要、没必要做到这一步……  
　　毕竟，他又不可能会爱上自己。  
　　洛基惨然地想道，却不知道装出一副凶狠神情的男人此时焦躁得像头困兽，他衔住洛基颈后那块软肉，放缓了语气，“Loki，让我进去……”  
　　“难道你不想拥有一个属于我们的宝宝吗？”  
　　什么意思？  
　　洛基睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地抬头注视着索尔。  
　　在心爱之人面前永远没有底线的男人无奈地叹口气，亲了下他的脸颊。  
　　“乖，让我进去好吗？我想和你——”  
　　“生个宝宝。”  
　　最后半句是他贴在洛基耳边说的，即使脸皮厚如他，也没有勇气在爱人面前说如此直白的话语而不脸红心跳。  
　　在洛基愣神之际，索尔敏锐地察觉到他体内原本紧闭的腔口放松了一瞬，他一鼓作气地将蓄势已久的凶器顶到最深，彻底撬开了那紧窄的隘口。  
　　鱼尾卷上人类大腿的时候洛基还在想，怎么会呢，是他听错了吗？  
　　索尔怎么会……他……  
　　他不是有喜欢的人了吗？  
　　可很快，生殖腔被人狠狠顶开的酸痛感就让他无暇细思，洛基疼得掉下泪来，双手下意识地抓紧，听见索尔的闷哼声才发现自己尖利的指甲无意间割破了男人的臂膀。他忘记自己现在不是那个脆弱而毫无攻击力的弱小人类，哪怕暂时失去力气，人鱼的利爪也是他天生的武器。  
　　洛基一惊，赶忙把人放开，翠绿的眸子望向被他抓的血肉模糊的胳膊时写满担忧。索尔本来觉得这点小伤不算什么，但此时见洛基这副担心害怕的样子突然心底一动，故意神色痛苦地“嘶”了一声。  
　　洛基果然一慌，他忍着体内被大力冲撞顶弄的酸痛，仰起一截细颈把脸凑到男人的臂膀边，粉嫩小舌轻轻舔上那道伤口，小猫喝奶一样卷走了手臂上不断渗出的血液。  
　　碧绿的眸色倏然加深，人类的血液对他们来说本身就是一种美味佳肴，洛基舔着那道不大的伤口，直到伤处不再出血了还有些意犹未尽。  
　　却不知他脸上那分餍足中透着几分不甘的神情悉数落进了索尔眼底，男人低叹一声，加快了下身顶弄的节奏。从刚刚就没射过的性器很快涨到极致，直直抵在人鱼体内生殖腔的最深处释放了出来。  
　　滚烫的热流一股股击打在敏感柔软的腔体内壁上，洛基在索尔射进来的那一刻和他一同达到了高潮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章基妹要揣崽子了，同时走走剧情（对没错本文还有剧情这个东西……）


	13. 风雨之夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生崽（dan）预警。

　　傍晚的海风有些冷涩，索尔拽紧了盖在怀中人身上的布毯，一步一步往海边走去。在他怀里，昏睡过去的人皮肤白的不正常，失去红润的脸色中隐隐透着一丝灰败，干燥的唇和皲裂的皮肤都预示着他已经严重缺水。  
　　发现洛基的不对劲是在两天前。  
　　那时距离洛基第一次发情的时间已经过去了一周左右，自从那次他强硬地进入洛基的生殖腔之后，他发情的次数和情潮的汹涌程度就慢慢降了下来。那之后洛基又恢复了人类的形态，但比之前动的更少了。  
　　索尔一开始以为他只是情事后的慵懒嗜睡，在情事上也愈发温柔。直到两天前，他发现躲着他睡在洞穴最深处的人脸上又泛起了不正常的红晕。  
　　睡梦中的人神色痛苦地呓语着什么，告诉他洛基身上显然不是因为情潮而泛起的红。  
　　他在发热。  
　　索尔担心地掀开洛基一直紧紧盖在身上的毯子，却赫然发现他光裸的小腿上竟然散布着细细密密的墨绿鱼鳞。  
　　他刚想仔细探查他的身体情况，洛基却在这时醒了过来，随即神色惊慌地推开他抢过毯子重新盖在自己身上。  
　　“Loki，听话，让我看看，你到底怎么了？”  
　　洛基脸上渗出了细汗，他盯着索尔看了一会儿，然后掀起了毯子，索尔再去看时，发现他腿上的鱼鳞已经不见了。  
　　仿佛刚刚那一抹泛着冷光的墨绿色只是他的错觉。  
　　可是他知道事情不会这么简单。接下来几天他不顾洛基的反对执意要睡在他身边，果然发现了他的反常。  
　　洛基醒着的时间越来越短了，大部分时间他都在沉睡，即使在睡梦中也眉头紧皱，像在忍受着什么巨大的痛苦。  
　　索尔以为他是生病，趁他安睡时打算去岛上找找有没有什么能用的草药。怕吵醒他，回来的时候索尔小心地没有发出一点声音，却发现洞穴里本该安睡的洛基正痛苦地挣扎着在地上打滚。  
　　手里的草药掉在地上，索尔扑过去一把抱住了陷入癫狂状态不停用利爪把自己尾巴划伤的人鱼。  
　　本来已经好的差不多的尾巴上又添了好几道新伤，看划痕居然全都是洛基自己造成的。  
　　他想他知道洛基这几天一直不对劲的原因了。  
　　他不想变回人鱼。  
　　索尔抱紧了怀里渐渐平息下来的人，一时间心脏抽痛的难以呼吸。  
　　“Loki……”  
　　你怎么这么傻啊。  
　　洛基无力地趴在索尔的肩头，喉咙里只能发出轻到几乎听不见的细弱喘息声，失神的绿眸没有了往日的光彩，灰蒙蒙的像宝石蒙上了一层雾纱。  
　　一直和变回原形的本能对抗几乎耗尽了他所有的精力，所以身体才总是陷入昏睡，可即使这样，这一天还是来了。  
　　发情期已经结束两天了，如果他再不回到海里，再不变回人鱼，就会因为缺水而死。  
　　“Loki，我送你回到海里，我以后都陪你一起生活在海里，好吗？”  
　　索尔抱起还在愣神的人，开始往洞穴外走去。  
　　反应过来索尔话中的意思，洛基很快挣扎起来，他惊恐地睁大眼，双手不停拍打男人的胸膛。  
　　“不……不要，Thor，不要！”  
　　不要送我走，我会忘记你的啊。  
　　男人不知所措地顿下脚步，洛基用身体仅剩的最后一丝力气，抬起已经将近油尽灯枯的身体用力环住了索尔的脖颈，确定索尔此时看不见他的脸之后才放任泪水夺眶而出，打湿了两人重叠的衣襟。  
　　感受到后颈的湿意，索尔没有冒然出声，只是手法温柔地轻抚怀中人颤抖的脊背，耐心地安抚，等待他平静下来。  
　　“我只是……”  
　　透过衣服布料传来的声音闷闷的，带着鼻音，一点一点落进耳里，砸在心上。  
　　“……我只是不想又一次忘记你啊。”  
　　搂紧了怀里温热柔软的身体，索尔的心狠狠一颤，他加快了步伐。  
　　怀里的人哭累了，不知何时再次昏睡了过去。  
　　-  
　　时间不知不觉从六月滑入了七月，带走了初夏的尾巴。  
　　属于发情期的季节结束之后，宽广的洋面又恢复了以往的平静。  
　　条纹原海豚的族群在回程时再次经过了洛基的海，不同的是这次那些从他面前游过的海中精灵们其中有不少肚子里都已经悄然孕育着新的小生灵。  
　　日出时分，洛基浮上了海面。这会儿的阳光并不强烈，相应的他也可以在海面上多待些时间。人鱼的皮肤很怕太阳的暴晒，那会导致迅速的脱水，所以洛基只有在日出或者薄暮时才偶尔浮上海面。  
　　最近他浮上海面的次数变多了。  
　　洛基朝岸边礁石的方向望去，远远地，能看见那边有一个移动的黑点。  
　　……是那个住在岸边的人类。  
　　他是见过他的，有一次路过那个岛屿附近捕食的时候，他躲在水下悄悄观察过他。  
　　阳光一样耀眼的金发和深海一般蔚蓝的双眼，于他而言不可兼得的两物就这么奇妙又和谐地生在同一人身上。  
　　自那以后洛基就时常控制不住自己暗中留意那个人类。  
　　他知道那个人类这半个月来一直都在礁石附近徘徊，他还知道那个人类会时不时到他的海里来捕食。那个岛一看就是个无人居住的荒岛，那个人也不知道是怎么一个人在上面生活直到现在。  
　　算了……就当他大发慈悲可怜可怜那个流落到荒岛上的人类，暂且允许他到他的海域里捕食。  
　　反正这片海很富饶，而且那个人类目前看起来也没有什么会威胁到自己的地方。  
　　最重要的是，他在那个人类身上感觉到了一丝熟悉的气息。洛基若有所思地摸了摸脖子上挂着的那串白色鲸骨，一个利落的甩尾翻身向海中潜去，开始抓捕他今日的早餐。  
　　说来也怪，这半个月来他的食量变得前所未有的大，除了睡觉以外的所有时间几乎都花在了捕食和进食上，甚至要不停往肚子里塞东西才能填满那不断增长的旺盛食欲。  
　　洛基摸了摸自己平坦的小腹，在连续半个月食量的增加后那里依旧线条完美平坦如初，一点也看不出那些成吨的食物都吃到哪里去了。  
　　饱餐之后的人鱼精神十分放松，他惬意地在海里追着浪花玩了一会儿，突然停下来竖起了尖耳。  
　　洛基脸上懒散的神色一扫而空，他突然兴奋起来，摆动尾鳍飞快地朝那抹熟悉的气息所在的方向游去。  
　　索尔在捕鱼。  
　　他做了些捕鱼网安置在珊瑚丛中间，韧性良好的海草可以成功防止落网的鱼挣脱逃窜。  
　　做好这一切后索尔找了株高大的珊瑚躲在后面，耐心地等待今天的第一只猎物上钩。虽然现在他拥有在水下呼吸的能力和远超常人的速度，但他毕竟没有人鱼那样锋利的尖爪，要想徒手捕鱼的话还是有些难度。  
　　想到这里索尔叹息了一声，自从半个月前他把洛基送回海里之后就再也没见到过他。虽然始终坚信他的人鱼先生最后一定会想起一切来找自己，但心里还是有些隐隐的不安。  
　　身后忽然传来网兜合拢的声音，索尔一愣，今天的鱼怎么落网的这么快。以往他都要等上好几个小时才能收获猎物。  
　　带着疑问，索尔从珊瑚后转出，收起网兜之后他倒吸了一口凉气。只见不大的网兜里满满当当地塞了四五条鱼，几乎要把那可怜的渔网给撑破。他又走到其他几个放置陷阱的地方，结果也都一样。而且那些不幸落入渔网之中的鱼身上都有一个共同的特点……  
　　利爪的抓痕。  
　　几乎不用去问，他已经知道了今天的丰收是谁的杰作。嘴角微微上扬，索尔有些哭笑不得。这爪痕他真是再熟悉不过，某只人鱼情动时在他手臂上抓挠的感觉至今还记忆犹新。  
　　虽然惊讶，但总算是松了口气。洛基应该还没彻底记起自己，不然不会不出来和他相见。不过知道他现在一切安好，他也能稍微放下心了。  
　　索尔心满意足地提起这几兜够他吃好几天的鱼，回岛上去了。  
　　之后的一个月间索尔也总能在捕猎时遇到这样的“惊喜掉落”，到后来索尔已经对这些渔网中突然出现的猎物见怪不怪了。  
　　时间越长，他就越按捺不住想要见到洛基的渴望。有一次他故意躲起来，想要等对方出现的时候捉住他。但人鱼游动的速度实在太快，他只来得及看见一点鱼尾上墨绿色的反光，对方就已经变成一个黑点消失了。  
　　索尔为此懊丧了好一阵，洛基最近不知道为什么变得越来越谨慎，一点也不像之前遇到他那次时那样慷慨好亲近。想起当时直接将一整条金枪鱼丢在他的船上的梅尔，索尔忍不住笑起来。  
　　而洛基却始终不肯露面，每次都是偷偷把鱼放进他的网兜里，仿佛自己能把他吃了似的。索尔无奈地叹了口气，这可真是种甜蜜的烦恼。  
　　而且最近洛基连出现的次数也开始变少了，他也不是每次都能等来人鱼的光顾，有时是几个小时，有时是两三天……  
　　算算时间，洛基也有四五天没偷偷给他送过猎物了。  
　　索尔有些担心，他甚至开始后悔当时不该那么轻易地放失去记忆的人鱼独自离开。他应该坚持留在他身边的，哪怕对方对他充满戒备。  
　　异变发生在一个暴风雨降临之夜。  
　　海浪一下比一下猛烈地敲打在岸边的礁石上，被乌云完全遮挡的天空中划过紫红色咆哮着的闪电。  
　　雷声轰鸣。  
　　索尔从沉睡中醒来，心里仿佛有什么预感似的他急匆匆向岸边跑去，下一秒撕裂天空的冷白色闪电照亮了匍匐在礁石边神色痛苦的黑发人鱼。  
　　是洛基。  
　　索尔心里一颤，慌忙跳进海里将人鱼从身后抱起，小心地将人转过来查看他的身体。  
　　难道是受伤了？  
　　双手蓦然触碰到一片柔软，索尔一愣，他低头看去，只见洛基原本平坦的小腹如今高高隆起，像是……  
　　心里像被什么柔软又浓烈的东西狠狠撞了一下，索尔说不上来那一瞬间心里的复杂感觉，只觉得自己好像被飓风刮上了九万米的高空，又骤然跌入一片软绵绵的云层。一切都轻轻软软的，让他一颗沧桑历尽的心无处着落。  
　　没想到，自己之前压着洛基胡来那次竟然真的中标了。而他竟然在一无所知的情况下放怀了孕的人鱼独自回到大海。  
　　怪不得最近洛基出现的次数越来越少，怪不得他变得愈发敏感而谨慎……  
　　想清楚这一切后的索尔恨不得冲回三个月前给当时的自己一巴掌，不过眼下他还有更重要的事要做。  
　　目光再次落回洛基隆起的腹部，想到里面正孕育着一个即将降生的小生灵，索尔目光倏然一软。  
　　那是他和洛基孩子。  
　　可惜天公不作美，小家伙诞生的日子竟然是这样一个雷电交加的雨夜。索尔抱起落入他怀里后一直很安静的人鱼，在一声大过一声的雷鸣声中向深海沉去。  
　　  
　  
　　洛基被腹内那个活泼的小家伙搅得不得安宁，他虚软无力地趴在男人身上，不知道为什么当他腹内开始一阵一阵地绞痛时他最先想到的会是自己面前这个只见过寥寥几次的金发男人。  
　　他甚至都没在他面前露过面。  
　　可是身体的本能却指引他循着熟悉的味道一路游到岸边，腹中越来越痛，洛基甚至以为自己就要这么疼死过去了。  
　　就在他快支撑不住的时候，男人出现了。落入那个似曾相识的带有人类体温的温暖怀抱中时，洛基恍惚了一瞬，他觉得自己仿佛想起了什么。  
　　温热的臂膀宽厚有力，让人忍不住想就此放任自己沉溺其中。微微蹙起的眉宇间被印下轻柔一吻，洛基在男人近似叹息的话语声和不断下沉的失重感中逐渐阖上了眼皮。  
　　梦里光影纷乱，声色驳杂。  
　　海浪起起伏伏地拍打在腿上，他听到哭声，随后眉心处一热，哭声便渐渐停了。  
　　手被人握起，湿热的感觉淌过指尖，他听到有人不断在他耳边重复“你会记起我的”。  
　　心里忽然被浓重到如有实质的悲伤填满，他明明应该对那个人分毫印象也无，脑海里却突然自己蹦出来一句“我才不会”。  
　　赌气似的。  
　　天空在以雷电之名怒吼，而他们陷在一片温柔深海里，无止境般向下坠落。  
　　索尔小心地用手护住洛基的腹部，人鱼修长的手指轻轻搭在他的手背上，厚重的海水将他们身后的一切声音都隔绝开来。繁复驳杂的世界在这一刻离他们远去了，只有一点闪电的白芒透过重重浪涌，在他们交握的双手上映下一点水蓝色的微光。  
　　一瞬间岁月静止，时光倒流。  
　　他们好像回到了最初的最初，腼腆的黑发男孩把自己的手交到那个戴贝雷帽的高大男孩手上，从此他握住了，便是一生。  
　　-  
　　索尔正抱着一颗灰白色的蛋发愁。  
　　他带洛基来到了上次的那个海底洞穴，小心地在埃塞克斯号的残骸边收拾出来一块空地，昏迷过去的人终于睁开了眼。  
　　难忍痛苦的呻吟一声接着一声，冷汗打湿了洛基的乌发，苍蓝的皮肤上不见一丝血色。虚弱的鱼尾随着阵痛倏地绷直捶打在四周的岩壁上，索尔的心也跟着一下下揪起来，他把洛基抱在怀里，却没法替他去疼。  
　　好在折磨他母亲的小家伙没多久就消停了，鱼鳞包裹下的柔软腔口缓缓打开，从里面滑落出一枚灰白色的蛋。  
　　洛基好像完成了什么使命似的，在看到那颗蛋落地之后就彻底昏睡了过去，徒留索尔一个人对着那枚蛋傻瞪着眼。  
　　这颗蛋要怎么办？  
　　要……要孵一下吗？如果要孵的话该怎么孵？  
　　可惜在场唯一能告诉他答案的人此时还在昏睡着，并且到现在为止还没有丝毫要醒来的迹象。  
　　他担忧地看向洛基紧闭的双眼，心里的不安和恐慌渐渐凝重。  
　　几个月前，他曾亲眼见证了那双翡翠般澄澈的碧眸里爱意被一点一点剥个干净，又被陌生而冷漠的敌意填满。  
　　那天他抱着洛基在海里走了很远很远，中间无数次他在洛基的哭声下想要掉头回到陆地，都被他生生忍住了。  
　　直到怀中人看他的眼神从眷恋不舍到空虚迷茫，他知道，他的人鱼不认识他了。  
　　可是能怎么办，如果不把洛基送回海里，他甚至没法活下去。  
　　只希望他这次醒来不要再用那样陌生的眼神看自己，就算……就算把自己当成个喂养对象，三个月也应该养出感情了。  
　　索尔不着边际地想。  
　　“唔。”  
　　怀中突然传来一声呜咽，索尔立马回神，只见乌密的睫羽不住轻颤，倏然露出藏在后面的一双凝着霜意的碧眸，如苍山暮雪，皑皑冷然。  
　　“Loki，你醒了？”  
　　索尔大喜过望，洛基抬头看了他一眼，他抬眼时眼角微微上挑，眼睛又大又圆，琉璃似的眼珠微微翻转，像猫一样。  
　　他扶着索尔的胳膊坐起身，目光注意到两人旁边空地上多的那枚蛋，洛基愣了一下。  
　　“我睡了多久？”  
　　洛基抱起那枚灰白色的蛋，突然转头问自己身旁的人类。  
　　他声音带着些刚刚睡醒的慵懒沙哑，尾音微微向上卷起，钩子一样挠在人心上。  
　　“四五个小时左右。”  
　　他捡到洛基是在深夜，而现在晨光破晓，已经是新的一天了。  
　　洛基摸着蛋壳的手顿了一下，这不应该，时间已经过去了这么久，蛋中的小家伙却还没有破壳。  
　　甚至连一丝要出来的迹象都没有。  
　　可是分明，当他把手放上去的时候能清晰地感受到蛋里那个强壮的生命。  
　　索尔也把手放上去，见洛基没反对，心底悄悄松了口气。  
　　“这里面是我们的孩子，Loki。”他难掩兴奋，“它什么时候出来？”  
　　洛基眉宇轻蹙，目光中透着微微不解，“我不知道。人鱼的幼崽一般在诞生之后一到两个小时就会破壳的，但是……”  
　　人鱼的幼崽都是从蛋里出生的，在来到这个世间之前，小宝宝们已经在母体内吸收了充足的养分。所以蛋生下来之后并不需要孵化，只要等小家伙们自己从蛋壳里钻出来就好。  
　　然而这颗蛋里的小家伙不知道出了什么问题，到现在都还闷在里面没有动静。  
　　洛基犹豫了一下，还是将手中的蛋递给身旁的男人，“Thor，你待会把它带到陆地上吧。”  
　　“好……等等，”索尔一顿，下一秒不能自抑的喜色迅速蔓延上眼底，“你，你刚刚叫我什么？”  
　　“你记起来了？”  
　　洛基瞥了眼身边傻笑的男人一眼，眼中渐渐浮现出一抹不明显的笑意。唇角轻轻勾起，他点了点头。  
　　与其说是记起，不如说是从未忘记。  
　　那副经年凝着霜雪的眉宇间因为不小心照进了一缕金色暖阳，从此积雪消散，融成了一汪春日的碧潭。  
　　索尔不经意间抬头看去，一时竟看得呆了。  
　　他扑过去把刚刚醒过来尚且没有完全恢复体力的人鱼压在身下一通乱亲，蠢蠢欲动地想做一些少儿不宜的事，浑然忘记了旁边还放着一颗没孵化出来的蛋。  
　　-  
　　之后的几天索尔一直待在岸边的沙滩，致力于研究让他们的宝宝破壳而出的方法。洛基也一直陪在他身边，只要是清晨或者傍晚时分阳光不强烈的时候，总能见到一只黑发的人鱼坐在岸边的礁石上，有时还会哼起不知名的歌。  
　　关于小家伙迟迟不肯破壳的原因索尔想了很多，总是忧心忡忡地抱着蛋壳不肯松手，反倒是它的母亲从始至终一副泰然自若的样子，似乎并不担心小家伙会出什么问题。  
　　索尔无奈，也只能暂时听从洛基的话，耐心地等它自己出来。  
　　不知不觉几天过去，那枚蛋还是安安稳稳地没有动静。索尔和洛基没有想到的是，他们没有等到小家伙的诞生，反而先等来一群不速之客。  
　　落日与海面相接的地方远远驶来一个黑色的三角，过了一会儿，等离得近了，才看清那是一艘船。  
　　索尔站在礁石上，把手放到眉间向远处眺望。得益于那瓶魔药带来的五感增益，现在他可以看清三十海里以外的地方。三角状的多桅帆船缓缓出现在他的视野里，高高的桅杆上挂着素色船帆，风帆中间还挂着一张看不清纹路的旗帜。  
　　那艘多桅帆船的形制十分熟悉，索尔神色一凛，立马跳下礁石对洛基喊：“快走！”  
　　那是一艘捕鲸船。  
　　黑发的人鱼懵懂地朝那艘船的方向望了望，随即反应过来什么似的一把抓住索尔的手向海中潜去。无风的海面因为人鱼的甩尾激起一点浪花，又很快再次恢复平静。  
　　“劳伦斯先生，调转航向。”  
　　乔治收回望远镜，从桅杆的横木上下来，对他的舵手说道：“看见西南方向那座岛了吗？我们去那里。”  
　　“是，船长。”  
　　老劳伦斯转着船舵，抬头看了看天色。昨夜的风暴过去之后天空一片澄澈明净，万里无云。  
　　1950年的秋天，乔治·波拉德带着捕鲸船披谷德号和他的船员，回到了当初埃塞克斯号失事的海域。  
　　一场风暴刚刚过去，而一场更大的暴风雨正在无声地来临。  
　　天，要变了。


	14. 魔法契约

　  
　　洛基抓着索尔的手，一直到潜入深海才放开。他当然认出了那是一艘捕鲸船，不用索尔提醒，他也知道那群人类来者不善。  
　　索尔想起刚刚那一瞬间被人盯上的眼神，不禁皱了皱眉。刚刚他站在礁石上，被看到了是意料之中。而洛基大半个身子都在水下，又有礁石的遮挡，索尔不确定船上的人有没有看到他的存在。  
　　如果真的不巧被看到了……事情就有些棘手了。  
　　洛基见索尔在一旁皱着眉思考，一副忧心忡忡的样子，以为他还在想刚刚那些人类，不禁抿了抿唇。  
　　哪怕之前索尔说过什么会陪自己一辈子生活在大海里的话，洛基还是在心底里觉得他没有放下过去人类社会的生活。  
　　放不下才是正常的，不是吗？  
　　而他竟然真的因为男人的话生出了一丝两人能天长地久的奢望。爱情可以使世间最冷酷明智的君王迷失方向，洛基厌烦因此变得盲目的自己，他有些烦躁地甩了甩尾巴，想要转身离开，却被索尔拦住了。  
　　“你去哪？”  
　　“去找迪克。”  
　　洛基咬了咬唇，还是说出了那个名字。  
　　索尔眉心一蹙，他想也不想道：“我跟你一起。”  
　　“不行！”洛基几乎是脱口而出，说完也意识到自己似乎反应过大，他动作生硬地别开头，眼神不自在地瞥向一边。  
　　那些人分明是冲着迪克来的，如果索尔被扯进去只会让他为难。他毕竟是个人类……  
　　而他不愿意看到索尔因为自己而和同族刀剑相向。  
　　后颈处传来温热的触感，略微粗糙的指腹力道适中地在颈侧靠近耳根的皮肤处按了按，身体似乎感应到那股熟悉的力量，渐渐在索尔的安抚下放松下来。  
　　“Loki，相信我。”  
　　索尔直直注视着他，蔚蓝眼眸彷如深海，盛满了男人藏在心底难以诉说的坚定与温柔。涌动着无尽情愫的暗流掩藏在男人未尽的话语下，却分毫不差地顺着那滚烫眼神流淌进洛基的心里。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　洛基在那双近在咫尺的眼瞳里看见了自己点头的样子，还有忍不住微微向后撇去的淡金色耳鳍。  
　　真是……好没出息。  
　　他一边这样想着，一边又忍不住在心里一遍遍回味刚刚浸润过心房的丝丝甜蜜。  
　　说来也巧，迪克最近正好结束它的环游打算回来看望看望那只乌发绿尾的小人鱼，洛基和索尔与准备浮上海面换气的白鲸不期而遇。  
　　比多桅帆船船身还要巨大的身躯在他们头顶投下一大片阴影，雪花石膏一般的白色鲸身在一片蔚蓝碧波里分外显眼。洛基几乎瞬间就认出了这是他阔别许久的老朋友，在直接跳上那光滑平坦的脊背打滚之前，理智让他想起自己现在不是一个人了，金发的人类还跟在他身边。  
　　“迪克！”  
　　黑发的小人鱼拉着人类的手游到巨大的鲸目前，微微上扬的尾音透露出他的雀跃。  
　　迪克吓了一跳，但硕大的身躯使他吃惊的反应表现得不那么明显。乌沉的鲸目转了转，警惕地打量起面前的金发人类。  
　　这是迪克第一次这么近地观察一个人类，却不是它第一次见到索尔。这个金发的捕鲸人当初插在自己身上的那把利刃到现在都还让它印象犹深。  
　　如果不是在最后时刻人类放下了手中的铁铦，即使有洛基在，它也不敢保证不会对那个捕鲸人做些什么。  
　　只是没想到，洛基不仅没有吃掉他还把他留在身边，而且……  
　　迪克深吸口气，用鲸鱼特有的低沉波段质问道：“Loki，你最好解释一下，他为什么能在水下呼吸。”  
　　迪克的语气明显气冲冲的，话虽然是在问洛基，目光却一直紧紧追随着索尔。它越看越觉得不对劲，这个金发的大块头身上的气味怎么这么熟悉……  
　　“因为……他现在是我的伴侣。”  
　　听到洛基的话迪克才后知后觉地反应过来那股不对劲的感觉出自哪里，眼前这个金发蓝眼的人类身上的气息分明和人鱼如出一辙！而洛基身上的气息也有了些微改变，像青涩的果子熟裂开，甜腻诱人的果香顺着裂缝丝丝往外冒，中间却夹杂了一丝烈酒的浓香。  
　　信息素的混合，这种情况只可能出现在一起度过发情期且互相标记过的配偶之间。  
　　人鱼和人类……什么时候可以互相标记了？  
　　不对，人类什么时候有浓郁到可以被其他物种感知的信息素了？  
　　迪克觉得自己几十年来的常识都受到了冲击，巨鲸心中过于震惊，一时竟然忘了对这只胆大包天竟敢跨越种族禁忌和人类结为伴侣的人鱼刨根问底。  
　　而洛基却不知道他和索尔身上的标记已经缔成，毕竟人鱼的标记只在同种族间有效是常识。他只是不敢告诉迪克自己去过海沟才随便找了个理由。不过他这么说也没错，反正他早就在心里认定那个金发的大块头是自己一生的伴侣，能不能进行最终标记又有什么影响呢。  
　　索尔藏在金发下的耳朵动了动，第一次听洛基这么直白地承认两人的关系，他心里像炸开了无数支烟花，光彩绚烂，怦然作响。  
　　这边索尔在心里傻乐，那边迪克的内心却不淡定了——不过洛基接下来的话却未容它在这个问题上多想。  
　　“迪克，你最近不要来这片海域。”洛基眉宇微蹙，话音透着焦急。“海面上那群人是冲着你来的，我能感觉出来。”  
　　迪克果然被转移了注意力，他有些烦躁地挥动了下两片胸鳍。“他们竟然还敢来？！难道上次挨得教训还不够吗？”  
　　洛基连忙一把抓住索尔，以防他在鲸翅搅起的乱流中被卷走。他皱了皱眉，“迪克，你最近暴露在人类面前的次数太多了。”  
　　再这样下去，他十分担心那些人类会联合起来专门对付这头巨鲸。哪怕迪克能一尾巴撞毁一艘船，也敌不过人类的整个舰队。  
　　毕竟他们一直都是一种社会性极高的生物，难保不会为了共同的目标而达成暂时的同盟。  
　　而且在他的私心里，也不希望人类和鲸鱼之间的战争进一步扩大。  
　　“那我能怎么办？难道你要我眼睁睁地看着他们猎杀我的同类而袖手旁观吗？！”  
　　鲸鱼暴躁的吼声顺着水流传来，震得洛基头耳发昏。他有些无奈地扶了扶额角，“迪克，你知道我不是这个意思……”  
　　“我说，也许我有办法说服他们离开。”  
　　被洛基护在身前一直保持安静的索尔突然出声道，他顶着一大一小两道目光的注视，挑了挑眉：“我想这世上不会有谁比人类更了解人类。”  
　　-  
　　“尼克森，干活利落点，一会儿要开饭了！”  
　　还在清洗甲板的棕发少年连忙应了一声，他卷起袖子擦了把汗，收起拖布走到船舷边提起水桶。  
　　目光在弯腰时顺势向下落去，尼克森总觉得今晚的海面平静的有些出奇。  
　　就像暴风雨来临时的前兆。  
　　他心里一突，暗道自己多想，起身的动作却随着落在甲板上的水渍而顿住。他僵硬地抬起腰，握紧了手中的墩布杆。  
　　奇怪，他明明记得这个地方他刚刚才拖过，怎么会有水？  
　　目光顺着那串可疑的水迹移动，尼克森回头看了一眼，确认没有人注意自己这边后才走到水迹消失的木桶后。高大的橡木桶目前还多半空着，毕竟鲸油并不是他们此次出海的主要目的。  
　　藏在橡木桶后的高大男人屏住呼吸，垂在身体两侧的双臂开始蓄力，只要对方一靠近他就——  
　　“唔！唔唔！”  
　　被捂住嘴的少年棕发蜷曲，双眼猝然睁大，写满被突袭的仓惶与无助，却又在看清那人的面目时转为惊喜。  
　　索尔同样很意外，他没想到能在这儿遇上尼克森，那个之前跟着埃塞克斯号出海的乳臭未干的毛头小子。  
　　他做了个嘘声的手势，被挟持的棕发少年连连点头，索尔才松开了手上的力道。  
　　“这是怎么回事？你怎么会在这里？”  
　　索尔压低声音，尼克森刚想说些什么，猛然记起这是在甲板上，用眼神示意他面前的大个子一切进船舱后再说。  
　　万幸他的房间就在离舱门不远的地方，顺着橡木桶的掩护两人顺利溜进船舱。  
　　这会儿水手们都在船舱的另一头用晚餐，一时半会没人注意他们的动静。棕发少年做贼似的一路拉着索尔，直到进到熟悉的房间才松了口气。  
　　“……事情就是这样。”  
　　尼克森坐在床边，垂着头盯着他泛黄的鞋面。他自觉没有颜面在奥丁森先生面前抬起头，那天他们抛弃了还被大火困在即将沉没的捕鲸船里的大副，争先恐后地驾着逃生船离开了。  
　　但少年人的意气又让他忍不住为自己辩解，“当时我叫他们再等等，但——”  
　　没有人会听的，一个和自己有过节的大副和全船人的性命比，乔治·波拉德毫无悬念会选择后者。  
　　尼克森懊丧地把头埋进掌心，他觉得愧疚而无地自容，那是他最仰慕的奥丁森先生啊，从不因为他年纪小就看轻他反而耐心教导他水手经验的索尔·奥丁森先生。  
　　索尔沉默片刻，最后还是伸手揉了揉少年的发顶，因为他难过的看起来下一秒就要哭了。  
　　“那后来呢？”  
　　“后来，后来……”  
　　尼克森突然开始打哆嗦，他像是想到了什么很可怕的事，一根舌头怎么都捋不直。过了好久才断断续续地说道：“……我们在海上漂了两个多月，淡水和食物早在第二周的时候就没有了。所以、所以……”  
　　眼泪在眼眶里打转，尼克森抹了把眼睛，声音开始发抖，“他们开始决定杀人。”  
　　活人活着要占一份口粮，死人死了却能够全船的人“享用”好几天。  
　　一把手枪，五颗子弹，用抽签的方式决定谁能活下来，整个游戏看起来公平非常。  
　　“……本来那天是船长抽到了短签，可是、可是科芬先生他——”  
　　尼克森到现在都忘不了那天乔治饿到脱形的脸上绝望又如释重负的神情，他神色平静地拿起那把左轮手枪对准自己的太阳穴，弹筒里还剩最后一发子弹。  
　　“科芬先生夺过那把枪自杀了。”  
　　尼克森捂住自己的嘴，胃里一阵翻滚，他没有去说之后发生了什么，索尔却已经猜到。  
　　他闭了闭眼，已经不想去探究亨利·科芬当时是为了和乔治之间那点淡薄的可怜的骨肉亲情（科芬是乔治的表弟）还是单纯地想要摆脱那个人吃人的噩梦寻求解脱。  
　　“之后船长就一直……怪怪的。我们又漂流了将近一周后终于被搭救。波拉德先生被他父亲接走，我再次见到他是在半个月后。”  
　　那天在码头物色工作的尼克森刚被一位捕鲸船船长从船上赶下来，转头却看见一身深蓝色船长服的乔治正站在自己身后。他被带到了一艘崭新的捕鲸船上，上面还有不少老熟人——  
　　全是在之前的海难中幸存下来的。  
　　“我、我也不知道船长准备做什么，但我总觉得是和之前遭遇的那头攻击过我们的巨鲸有关。”  
　　他们出海已经有一个月了，却几乎一头鲸鱼都没捕过。乔治只是在疯狂地赶路，而目的地正是他们眼下所在的这片渔产丰沃的海洋渔场。  
　　少年的声音还有些喘，由于太过紧张甚至打了个哭嗝。  
　　埃塞克斯号出海时有船员共21人，在被巨鲸击沉后剩余船员14人，而在长达三个月的漂流后活着回到楠塔基特的……  
　　只有七个人。  
　　现在这七个人里，除了那些疯掉残掉的，几乎全被乔治·波拉德带到了这艘船上。  
　　索尔拍拍他的肩膀，洛基的预感没错，这行人的确是冲着巨鲸迪克来的。  
　　只是他没想到，带头的竟然是那个与他相看两厌的纨绔少爷。乔治的意图倒不难猜，无非是奉命替波拉德家扫除迪克这个障碍，或许还夹杂了一点替死去亲人报仇的私心。  
　　“汤姆斯，我要你帮我一个忙。”  
　　“嗝。”  
　　棕发的少年没想到大副先生还记得自己的名字，激动地又打了个嗝。  
　　索尔伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，在心中无声的叹息，那些揭露人性残酷本质的现实对一个才十四岁的少年来说还是过于沉重了。  
　　房间角落的舷窗外飞快地划过一道阴影，形状似鲸尾的叶突却又分明更加柔软。那阴影移动速度很快，索尔抬头时只来得及看见船外碧波里一点涌动闪过的粼光。他目光微动，莫名觉得那样的粼光有点眼熟，却没有深想。  
　　-  
　　昏黄的走廊里，地板随着船身轻轻晃动。乔治·波拉德步伐不稳地走向走廊尽头的船长室，他挥了挥手示意自己没事，等注视着他的几个船员走后才推开了房间的门。  
　　原本醉意醺然的眼睛在关上门后倏然恢复清明，他当然没有喝醉，装醉只是避开他父亲派来监视他的那些人的借口。  
　　他顿了顿，伸手解开制服最上面的两颗扣子。想起刚刚汤姆斯·尼克森那个小子趁敬酒的机会俯到自己耳边说的那句话，乔治不禁提高了几分警惕打量这间房间。  
　　他慢慢踱步到书桌旁，那上面放着摊开的航海图和一本字迹工整的笔记——索尔曾经以为那是某种书信手札之类的东西，但事实上他猜错了，那是一本内容详实的航海日记，记录了从出海开始到现在为止每一天遇到的大大小小的事件。  
　　乔治在书桌后坐下，颇有耐心地等待着他今晚的客人。  
　　“索尔·奥丁森。”  
　　高大的身影从藏身的书柜后转出，索尔看到面前这人波澜不惊的样子有几分意外，那个骄纵而胸无城府的贵族少爷什么时候也学会隐藏自己的情绪了？  
　　“你看起来一点也不意外。”  
　　索尔拉过一把椅子在他面前坐下，现在他们并不是船员和船长的关系，自然也没有计较礼仪的必要。  
　　“在经历了那些事后，现在发生什么都不会让我太意外。”  
　　乔治意有所指，他相信索尔一定已经从尼克森口中得知了那之后发生的事。  
　　金发的男人沉默了下，对埃塞克斯号的沉毁他也有责任，如果不是他当初不听奥丁的告诫踏足这片海域……  
　　但那样，他也就永远找不到他的洛基了。  
　　过去的事像一把环环相扣的锁，把困在其中的渺小人类层层套牢，他没法去假设在过去的某个节点自己做了另一个选择会怎样，也同样没法站在埃塞克斯号大副的立场上去指责波拉德船长的过失。  
　　“说说吧，你来找我是为了什么？”  
　　乔治并没有问他是怎么在被独自留在洋面上后活下来的，似乎真的已经不再为往事而介怀。  
　　“你这次出海，到底是为了什么？”  
　　索尔一脸探究地双臂支在书桌上，明亮燃烧着的烛火让他高大的身躯在乔治脸上投下一片阴影。  
　　“找到那头海怪，杀掉它，装满象征胜利的一整船鲸油回到楠塔基特——”  
　　乔治满意地看见那个莽夫握紧了拳，瞳孔愤怒地像在喷射火焰，才不紧不慢地把下半句说完。  
　　“——如果你是问我出门前我父亲告诫我的那些话的话。”  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　索尔神情一顿，难道乔治此次出海的意图和他背后的波拉德家不一样？  
　　坐在书桌后的男人笑了笑，却并没有回答索尔的问题。  
　　“我们不如先来说说你，不过你不说我也能猜到，是为了这个吧？”  
　　乔治打开从抽屉里拿出的精致首饰盒，嘴角的笑容弧度渐渐消失，他神色冰冷地望着眼前的一瞬间变得僵硬的男人。  
　　“你说，你的小人鱼知道你被抓起来，会不会来救你呢？”  
　　索尔还没来得及做出反应，就觉得四肢百骸传来一股难以抗拒的麻意，他不可置信地抬头望向乔治手中的首饰盒，双膝一软向前栽去。  
　　“砰”的一声，男人高大的身躯砸在地板上发出不小响动，乔治“啧”了一声，连忙放下手中的小盒子把迷晕过去的水手先生拖到书桌后藏好。  
　　而在暂时无人看顾的书桌上，一枚墨绿色的鳞片正静静躺在天鹅绒的首饰盒里，在燃着异香的烛火映照下流光溢彩。  
　　-  
　　“你想好了？”  
　　蛇发的女巫姿态妖娆地坐在她的王座上，上挑的眼神邪魅而漫不经心地划过面前的年轻人鱼。  
　　洛基咬着唇，神情有些纠结。  
　　艾萨拉轻笑一声，施施然地从王座上起身，身肢柔软宛如无骨的蛇一样滑走到洛基面前，动作轻挑地挑起人鱼的下巴。娜迦身上那点可怜的布料根本拦不住她波涛汹涌的酥胸，白花花的一大片因为姿势的缘故紧紧贴压在黑发的人鱼身上。  
　　洛基气得太阳穴突突直跳，但直觉告诉他现在不是得罪娜迦女王的好时候。  
　　果然，艾萨拉低头看了他一会儿，烈焰似的红唇向上一勾，“不急，我可以给你时间慢慢考虑。等你想好的时候就捏碎这张契约，我们的交易届时自然会生效。”  
　　她说着，手中幻化出一张羊皮纸模样的金色魔法契约来，海巫的声音似诱导似蛊惑，在年轻的人鱼耳边种下撩拨的种子。  
　　“只要在这里签下你的名字，即使你日后反悔不想做这笔交易也不会损失什么。”  
　　洛基面色苍白，理智告诉他该早点远离危险的海沟和邪恶的娜迦，可索尔动作亲昵地抚摸那个男孩发顶的一幕却无论如何都萦绕在脑海里挥之不去。  
　　嫉妒使他发疯，等回过神来的时候自己已经游到了海沟附近。冷静和理智慢慢回笼，其实洛基心里明白，那件事不过是个导火索而已。他原本就不相信索尔会一直留在海里，陪在自己身边。他毕竟是个长着两条腿的人类，哪怕这次他没有跟那些船上的人一起离开，下一次，下下次呢？  
　　大海终归不是他的家，他早晚有一天会离开的。  
　　不过是时间早晚罢了。  
　　“想想，用你的歌声换一双可以永远陪伴在爱人身边的双腿，多么划算，不是吗？”  
　　蛇发红唇的女妖还在他身边诱惑。  
　　“你要我的声音？”  
　　洛基抚上自己的喉咙，声色艰难。  
　　“哦，当然不是，sweet heart~ 你这么可爱，我怎么忍心夺去你的声音呢？”美艳的女妖故作惋惜地蹙起双眉，“我只要你的歌声。”  
　　简言之，就是用永远失去唱歌的能力为代价，来换取可以在陆地上行走的双腿。  
　　洛基眉心拧成了川字，如娜迦所说，这个条件并不算多么苛刻。只是不能再开口唱歌而已……和一直陪在索尔身边相比，这实在算不了什么。  
　　可就是因为代价太过轻松，才使得洛基心底觉得这桩交易古怪起来。不过人鱼的歌声除了动听悠扬和可以使人类陷入简单的幻境外也没什么特别之处。  
　　或许女巫只是想用人鱼的歌声丰富一下自己的藏品呢。  
　　不知是受了女妖的蛊惑还是潜意识里认定歌声并没有大碍，洛基最终压下心中淡淡的不安动作利落地在羊皮纸上签下了自己的名字。  
　　当最后一笔“i”落下的时候，一缕淡蓝色的光芒飞快地从契约上跃进洛基的身体里，就在洛基低头检查身体时，艾萨拉尖细的蛇瞳里划过一丝多年夙愿达成的快意和狠戾。  
　　“放心，只是一点保证交易正常进行的小法术，不会对你的身体怎么样的。”  
　　洛基动了动唇，不知道是不是他的错觉，艾萨拉对他的态度似乎一下冷淡起来。  
　　不过他现在没空去细究，黑发的人鱼飞快地摆动鱼尾离开娜迦的宫殿，他此时还有更要紧的事要去做。  
　　他已经两天没有见到索尔了。


	15. 罪与救赎（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 倒数第二章啦，下章完结。

　　  
　　季奎格小心翼翼地往甲板上张望了一眼，确定船长乔治如往常一般站在船舷边瞭望之后穿过长长的房舱来到船尾——那是船上的长官们居住的地方，在船头卖力气的水手和索具工、箍桶匠这些人的房间则在船的前舱。  
　　所幸他纯熟的投镖技艺受到大副先生的青睐，得以晋升做他的助手，因而他的房间也搬到了船尾，路上碰见的几个船员这才没有对他的行迹多加怀疑。  
　　终于摸到了船长室，他悄悄松了口气，在衣服上蹭了蹭手上出的冷汗，才小心地撬开一条门缝溜了进去。  
　　索尔正在磨断绳索的手停了停，把之前捡到的贝壳片小心地藏进手里。这贝壳片原本是挂在墙上装饰用的，切口也算锋利，可惜质地太脆弱，稍一用力就会碎成两瓣。他不敢太用力，只能轻轻磨着手上那根绳索。  
　　自从那晚被乔治迷晕之后他就被捆住手脚扔在了这里，他不知道时间过去了多久，只能在黑暗中静静等待逃跑的时机。其间乔治来过两次，都是逼问他说出洛基的下落，即使他一个字没说那人也不着急，一副泰然的样子仿佛笃定什么似的。  
　　索尔忍不住焦躁起来，乔治这次出海的目的还是个谜，可他手上为什么会有洛基的鳞片，又为什么会突然对人鱼的事情感兴趣……  
　　索尔屏息凝神地藏在书桌后，眼神余光警惕地瞪视着声音传来的方向。  
　　来人没有像往常一样点燃书桌上的蜡烛，而是一路摸黑跌跌撞撞地往这边走来，似乎是对房间的布置极不熟悉。  
　　这不是乔治·波拉德。  
　　索尔在心里默默下了判断。  
　　那会是谁？  
　　如果来者不善……  
　　“哗”的一声，是火烛点亮的声音，下一瞬一张黝黑刺满怪异图纹的脸出现在眼前，索尔被突如其来的火光激的闭起了眼，等慢慢适应之后才睁开来仔细打量着眼前这个怪人。  
　　怪人英语说的不太好的样子，他只能零星地听懂一些断句，不过有个词倒是比其他的发音清楚很多，这也是他能确定来人没有恶意的原因。  
　　“汤……姆斯……我……救你。”  
　　季奎格费力地说完，见那人点了点头，才把他绑在背后的双手和脚上的绳子解开，示意他跟上自己。  
　　索尔感激地看了他一眼，跟着季奎格一前一后溜出了船长室。  
　　-  
　　碧波之下，黑发的人鱼正快速地挥动尾鳍。  
　　洛基游回上次见到索尔的舷窗附近，悄悄向其中窥视。  
　　今天索尔并不在，倒是上次和索尔在一起的那个棕发少年独自坐在房中，神情低落，看起来郁郁寡欢。  
　　不一会儿有个高壮的黑皮肤男人打开了房间的门，两人不知道说了什么，棕发少年一脸焦急地跑了出去。  
　　洛基一怔，心中倏然划过些不好的预感。他紧跟着浮上海面，躲在离船较远的位置往甲板上望去。只见一名金发的男子正背对着他靠在船舷边，而他面前那个穿着船长服的人正拿着手枪指着他。  
　　瞳孔一缩，洛基的心瞬间紧了紧，那个背影他绝不会认错，那是……  
　　Thor！  
　　“索尔·奥丁森，你为什么就不能老实一点？”  
　　乔治拿枪指着他，脸色苍白阴鸷。  
　　“老实一点？呵呵，我还以为在我们共事的几个月里你早就清楚我的‘无知、粗鲁和莽撞’，”索尔反击道。他突然压低了声音，紧紧盯着眼前气急败坏的乔治：“你到底为什么要找人鱼？因为那个传说，因为……替你死去的科芬？”  
　　就在刚刚被乔治拿枪抵着的电光石火之间，索尔心中突然闪过一个不切实际的荒唐念头。那个海员之间流传的虚无缥缈的古老传说，乔治总不会傻到去相信那个。  
　　本来没报什么希望地试探了一下，却没想到乔治的反应出乎意料。  
　　“你！”  
　　乔治拿着枪的手一抖，索尔没有错过他听到“科芬”两个字时骤然紧缩的瞳孔，他把重心移到右腿，正准备弯腰夺过乔治手中的枪时，却突然听到脑海中传来的一声凄厉呐喊。  
　　“Thor！”  
　　是洛基！  
　　索尔瞳孔一震，还没想明白洛基怎么会突然出现在这里就已经因为那片刻的失神而错过了制服乔治的最好时机，乔治脸色一冷把他反手扣在身前，右手拿枪紧紧抵着他的太阳穴。  
　　“叫他照我说的做！我知道你能跟他沟通，快！”  
　　索尔被枪身砸的脸上一疼，才发现不远处黑发的人鱼上身整个露出水面，正紧张地注视着自己。  
　　原来刚刚那声呼喊不只是自己听到了，索尔心里一紧，这下他苦苦守护的秘密还是暴露了。  
　　幸好刚刚乔治跟自己对峙的时候把好事的船员们都赶回了船舱，但此刻仍有几个水手留在甲板上负责船只的正常运作。  
　　他们惊异地望着海面上的人鱼，脸上露出惊艳的神情。  
　　“你到底想要什么。”  
　　索尔哑声问。  
　　乔治这次出海的目的既不是为了波拉德家也不是为了那头巨鲸，他早该猜到……  
　　“我要让他帮我找一个人的灵魂。”  
　　乔治仍旧拿枪抵着他，布满血丝的眼睛里迸发出某种狂热的情绪。  
　　“你醒醒！那只是个毫无根据的传说！”  
　　海员们之间流传着一个古老的传说，在大海上死去的水手们的灵魂，会由海上的神灵——人鱼掌管。这个传说一直被他当做一个无稽之谈尘封在角落，哪怕后来亲眼见证了人鱼的存在都没有想起。可就是这样一个根本没人会相信的传说，却让乔治陷入了痴狂。  
　　“不！那不只是传说！”乔治猛地打断他，急躁的声音夹杂着怒火，“是真的，从我发现这世界上真的有人鱼存在的时候我就知道那是真的……人鱼是海神的后代，是海上的神灵，他一定知道，他一定知道！”  
　　他的语序开始混乱，神色也逐渐陷入癫狂，“你懂什么……自从那天之后我每夜每夜都梦见他在我面前惨死！……他问我为什么死的人不是我……为什么不是我？！”  
　　“那头该死的鲸鱼，还有那些想出抽签方式决定人生死的水手们，他们一个个都该死！！都给我去死！”  
　　人吃人的噩梦又一次呈现在眼前，那个过了三个月他都没能走出来的噩梦。乔治被过往的负面情绪缠身，眼看就要濒临崩溃，他疯狂的眼睛里又陡然出现了一丝清明。  
　　“可是他不该，是他救了我！他是我们之中唯一一个应该得到救赎的人，而那群血债深重的罪徒们却贪婪地吞食了他的肉体，他们怎么敢！”  
　　“我要找到他，我要亲眼看见他的灵魂升入天堂。”  
　　乔治的眼神痴迷，他已经完全沉浸在了自己的世界，架在索尔脖子上的手臂却是纹丝不动。  
　　原来这才是乔治这次出海真正的目的。  
　　他要带着之前埃塞克斯号上幸存的水手们和巨鲸同归于尽。  
　　索尔强迫自己冷静下来，开始推理乔治的动机。是洛基的出现打乱了这个男人原本的计划，海神传说给了他一丝希望，他要利用人鱼找到科芬失落的灵魂。  
　　可是传说终归只是传说罢了，他和洛基相处的这几个月，亲眼见证了人鱼只是和人类一样的自然生物而已，根本不存在什么神力，更不要说是掌管人的灵魂了。  
　　不行，不能再这样下去，乔治已经疯了，他不能让他接近洛基。  
　　索尔神色一凛，终于下了决心。可就在这时，耳边似乎响起了一段熟悉而陌生的歌声。  
　　这是……？！  
　　索尔怔忪了一瞬，抬头望去，只见黑发的人鱼上身浮在水面上，淡金色的耳鳍舒张开来，苍蓝色的皮肤上似乎有光纹流转，浅色的双唇轻轻开合，吐露出无形而美妙的音符。  
　　洛基在歌唱。  
　　而那双孔雀石般的翠绿眼眸则直直盯着甲板，圆润的瞳孔不知何时已经变作了尖利的兽瞳。像极了猛兽发动攻击前的征兆。  
　　他在发怒。  
　　他不知道那个形貌疯狂的男人在胡言乱语些什么，他只知道这个人从刚刚开始就拿枪抵着索尔不放。  
　　而他从来不是什么好脾气的人。  
　　既然这个人想找的是人鱼，那么，就如他所“愿”好了。  
　　轻轻勾起唇角，洛基捏碎了手中的金色契约。  
　　人鱼的声音愈发空灵悠扬，婉转优美的旋律间似乎附有某种古老而神秘的魔力，使人听而神往。这是一首他从未听过的歌谣。洛基微微蹙眉，想停下这古怪的吟唱，却发现那声音已经不由自己控制。  
　　怎么会这样？！  
　　“啪嗒”一声，乔治手中的枪掉在了甲板上。  
　　索尔迅速挣脱开他的钳制，将乔治的胳膊扭在身后才发现他双目无神四肢虚软，根本毫无反抗的意思。  
　　他怔怔地抬头回望过去，才发现甲板上站着的几名船员神情都是如出一辙的空白和呆滞。  
　　这是怎么了？  
　　他后知后觉地望向不远处仍在歌唱的洛基，海藻般的长发垂落下来，他一时有些看不清他脸上的神情。  
　　脚步动了动，他正想回到洛基的身边，却听见那虚无缥缈的空灵歌声突然变了个调。  
　　索尔抬起的脚步一顿，僵在了半空。  
　　血腥、狰狞、幽厉、凄怆。  
　　那歌声里仿佛凝结着千万年都化不尽的寒意与悲怆，利刃一般将他钉在甲板上，寸步也不能移动。  
　　索尔双眼一红，一股不知名的巨大悲意划开他的心脏，流淌着悲伤和愤怒的血液涌进四肢百骸，密密麻麻的疼让他浑身颤抖，不得不伸手紧紧扳握住船舷才能稳住身形。  
　　而那泣血椎心的悲痛似乎要将他拖进一场永远也走不出的黑暗梦魇。  
　　耳畔的阴厉嘶喊和尖锐的风声混在了一起，模糊了现实与虚幻的边界。  
　　海水开始沸腾，发黑的深蓝色海水宛若岩浆浪尖上淌下的恶魔血液，天空中预示着暴风雨到来的阴云飞快聚拢，发狂的海风将巨大的白色船帆吹得呜呜作响。  
　　第一道惊雷落下的时候，暴风雨的尖厉嘶叫彷如一把尖利匕首划开了乌云笼罩的天幕，露出了藏在里面的刺眼电光。  
　　一切都变得灰曚曚的，半明半暗的视野里，索尔好像看见了海面上有一只捕鲸小艇。  
　　面容青涩的少年坐在小艇里，他看上去年纪不大，约莫十五六岁的模样，双手费力地划着桨。  
　　他有一头柔软的黑色短发，脖颈间垂落着一串鲸骨做的饰物，雪白的表面似乎被人精心打磨过，光滑发亮，在黑沉的天色下分外显眼，随着他划桨的动作一晃一晃。  
　　他一边摇着桨，一边默默地听着站在船头的镖枪手的指挥。  
　　镖枪手大声说着什么，他们正在追捕一头逃脱的雄鲸。可是这天天气不好，风浪也越来越大，少年提议让小艇掉头，先回主船去，船上的其他水手们听了却一个个大声地嗤笑他的怯懦。没过多久，暴风斜雨的尖厉呼啸裹挟着人高的巨浪扑面而至，水手们才终于变了轻慢的脸色。  
　　可是一切都已经来不及了，大浪打翻了他们的渔艇，黑发少年的身影在漆黑的海浪之间起起伏伏，若隐若现。他的目光一直追逐着海面上的某个方向，双手挣扎似乎想要朝那里游去。然而下一秒又是一道巨浪袭来，砸在了少年的身上。  
　　等到风浪平息，哪里还有少年的身影。  
　　“Loki！！”

　　索尔眼前一黑，强烈的负面情绪在那一刻如潮水般席卷了上来，他双目赤红，黑色的海浪在他眼里变成了一头头吃人的巨大海怪，想要复仇的狂怒情绪在他心里叫嚣着，世界只剩一片血红。  
　　然而内心里似乎还有另一个声音在不断警醒他，那一切景象不过是残留在他记忆里的幻影。两种声音在他脑海里天人交战，索尔紧紧闭上眼，握紧的拳头上青筋暴起。等那股不属于他的悲伤与绝望彻底散去，他才发现自己竟不知道什么时候拿起了船舷边摆放的铁铦，正准备投射出去。  
　　索尔吓出了一身冷汗，转身一看，才发现甲板上的船员们，包括乔治在内都仿佛着了魔似的神情癫狂，手中拿着武器向海面掷去。  
　　而海面之下，船身的四周不知什么时候聚集起了一群大大小小的海兽们，有体型庞大的座头鲸，凶残嗜血的鲭鲨，就连生性温和的海豚们也跻身其中。它们就像中了魔咒一样疯狂地攻击起披谷德号，哪怕长铦刺入体内也置若罔闻。  
　　血水随着海浪翻涌上来，染红了整片海域。  
　　索尔额角一抽，眼下的情况比他想的还要严重，甲板正在海兽的撞击下剧烈的颠簸，船身上已经有多处被撞出来的深坑。只不过这艘捕鲸船船身巨大，一时半会儿难以被击翻。但如果放任不管，整艘船早晚会被击沉。  
　　不是陷入幻境的船员先将海兽们屠戮殆尽，就是发狂的鲸鲨们先将披谷德号沉入深海。  
　　“乔治！乔治·波拉德！！醒醒，快堵上你的耳朵！”  
　　索尔抓着船长的衣领大吼道，可是他瞳孔放大，双目无神，一副被人摄取了神智的模样，索尔怀疑他已经根本听不见自己的话了。  
　　颓然松开手，索尔目光瞥见桅杆底下放着的一摞索具。好在陷入幻境的这几人动作有些迟缓不算太灵活，他迅速把他们打晕拖到桅杆边绑好，又取走了他们手中的长铦扔进船舱，才松了口气。  
　　接着他转身望向浮在海面上唱歌的黑发人鱼，在船舷边纵身一跃，游了过去。  
　　-  
　　洛基双手紧紧握住自己的喉咙，双目瞪得滚圆。  
　　怎么会这样？！  
　　自从他刚刚捏碎了那纸契约之后，就有一股无法抗拒的力量支撑他把那支古怪的歌唱完。甚至中间有一段他完全失去了意识，如果不是他潜意识里觉得不对咬破了舌尖，恐怕直到现在还陷在被支配的幻境里。  
　　在此之前，他从未想过只被他当做偶尔用来捕猎人类灵魂工具的歌声能有这么大的威力，让整片海域的海兽们发狂，这绝对已经超过了他平时的幻术能达到的作用！  
　　魔法契约，海沟，娜迦女巫，艾萨拉……这一切果然是她的阴谋！  
　　洛基眼神一沉，那个老巫婆想要的根本不是什么珍奇的藏品这么简单，她利用人鱼的歌声创造出幻境引起海兽们发狂攻击人类，她到底想要什么？  
　　喉咙痛的宛若火烧，这支歌还没有唱完洛基就已经感觉到了前所未有的疲惫，身体里的力气像是全部被透支走了一样。  
　　可是为什么停不下来？该死的！  
　　冷汗从额角滑下，洛基焦急万分，不行，绝对不能让这首歌唱完！  
　　利齿咬破了舌尖，尖爪刺破了咽喉，鲜红的血滴在逐渐苍白的皮肤上，映入索尔眼帘的就是这样一片血肉模糊的狼藉。  
　　“Loki！”  
　　身体一僵，洛基不可置信地抬头，却落入了一个熟悉而温暖的怀抱。  
　　“这到底是怎么回事？！”  
　　索尔放开他，刚刚一瞬间感受到的比往常更加冰冷而僵硬的身体让他眉头紧皱，目光落在人鱼身上鲜血淋漓的伤口上，抱着人的手开始发抖。  
　　洛基艰难地松开捂住喉咙的手，喑哑一片的咽喉里只能发出粗哑难听的“嘶嘶”声。  
　　他已经不能说话了，为了阻断那该死的歌声，他刚刚亲手划破了自己的喉咙。  
　　索尔眼睛一红，刚想说些什么，就被人鱼抓住了手。  
　　锋利的长甲小心地控制好力度，在男人炽热的掌心里写下几个字母。  
　　“naga”  
　　找到娜迦女巫，结束这一切。  
　　索尔眼神一暗，攥紧了那只手，力度大的像是要将那个词语背后代指的存在捏碎毁灭。  
　　“我知道了。”  
　　金发的男人一字一顿，眸中深海已化为极寒坚冰。  
　　洛基注视着他的眼眸。突然张开嘴唇想要说些什么，才想起来自己已经发不出声音。  
　　“I’m sorry, I’m sorry……”  
　　血色尽失的双唇无声开合，冰冷的眼泪滑落眼角，仿佛要连同无法诉说的悔恨和歉意一起，深埋海底。  
　　“Shh, it’s okay, it’s all right.”  
　　索尔急忙堵住他未尽的话语，在那冰凉而柔软的唇上印下温热一吻。  
　　或许是那句安抚的话语真的起了作用，洛基突然平静下来，他静静地用目光描摹了一遍面前人的眉眼，凝翠的眼眸似有波光在流转。  
　　强行终止契约带来的反噬一直在折磨他的精神，能撑到现在已经是极限了。  
　　可是还是舍不得。  
　　明明还有很多话想说，他不是真的不明白他的心意，也不是故意要让他难过，他只是……  
　　洛基不甘心地用尽最后的力气再看了索尔一眼，最终无力地阖上了双眸。  
　　“No!!”  
　　撕心裂肺的痛吼声响彻耳畔，洛基手指动了动，终是被无法抵抗的倦意带走了最后一丝意识。  
　　索尔望着双眼紧闭的爱人，脑海深处蓦地一痛，一股强大的精神力量将他的意识包围。  
　　这是……  
　　蔚蓝双眼一瞬间变得幽深无比，索尔抱起昏睡的洛基，向深海潜去。  
　　意识在一片虚妄中浮浮沉沉，之后的一切洛基都记不太清了。他只记得喉咙很痛，火烧一般的痛，索尔一路都紧紧握着他的手，宽厚的怀抱强大而温暖。  
　　他们在无尽的深海里向下沉了很久，高烧使他的头脑发昏。隐约间，他听到有个似曾相识的声音说：“想要救他，只能用你身上最宝贵的东西来换。”  
　　艾萨拉一动不动地紧紧盯着索尔，毫不掩饰眼底的贪婪。  
　　她从一开始想要的就是这个“人类”，可怜的小人鱼还不知道自己究竟捡到了一个什么样的宝贝，竟然甘愿用歌声换取一双腿来陪在他身边，真是可笑……  
　　身后的人沉默不语，洛基心中一紧，意识渐渐清醒，他可千万不要做出什么傻事。  
　　他努力地想睁开双眼，却始终摆脱不了那股在他体内作祟的契约的力量。作为违背契约的惩罚，娜迦的魔法正在一点一点剥夺他的生命力。哪怕他的意识此刻已经无比清醒，也无法做出任何回应，所以没有看见索尔脸上一闪而过的复杂和挣扎。  
　　人身上最宝贵的是什么？  
　　是生命，还是灵魂？  
　　无论是哪一样，他都不希望索尔拿去交换。  
　　索尔不该为了他失去任何一样东西。  
　　心紧紧揪着，时间被无限放慢，他忽然在这无比漫长的一刻想明白了一些事情。那些从前的他不敢去想，后来的他又不敢承认的事情。  
　　比如索尔当年爱着的人从来都是他，那串还未集满就送出手的饰针不是什么给兄弟的礼物，而是少年人等不及表白心意的急切。  
　　比如索尔在五年里从来没有放弃过寻找他，哪怕孤身一人漂泊深海，一点虚无缥缈的希望也能让他重燃生的斗志。  
　　还有发现自己就是他一直在寻找的“Loki”之后那焦急又笨拙的解释，爱欲沉沦时耳边炙热的喘息炽烈的话语，风雨长夜里的忧心焦灼，日光破晓后的单纯快乐……  
　　那个傻子。  
　　无声地咧了咧嘴，洛基想，哪有什么茫茫大海里对一个落难的捕鲸人一见钟情就此被他吸引的巧合，他会爱他，是因为他本来就爱着他。  
　　就算失忆千千万万次，他，Loki·Ordinson还是会爱上Thor·Ordinson。  
　　时光停驻在这一刻就好，他已经明白了，他爱的那个傻大个也爱着他，就这样就足够了。他不想再奢求什么人类的双腿永远陪伴在他身边，如果不是他一开始贪心不足，也不会有现在这场祸事……  
　　就到此为止吧。  
　　“This is a goodbye, brother.”  
　　索尔一怔，他刚刚好像听到了洛基的声音？  
　　可是怎么会……  
　　他晃了晃脑袋，将怀里仍在昏迷的人轻轻放下，他深深地望了沉睡中的洛基一眼，似乎要用目光将他的模样一寸一寸刻在心底。  
　　然后起身一步一步走向等候着他的娜迦。  
　　“可是，”男人熟悉的声音带上了一丝爽朗粗厚的笑意，“如果我杀了你，契约也一样会失效的吧？”  
　　洛基心中巨震，来不及阻止，身边的人已经像一支离弦的箭似的冲了出去。  
　　不要！


	16. 罪与救赎（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结章。

　　Chapter 16 罪与救赎（下）

　　“Wake up, my son.”  
　　脑海中低沉苍老的声音呼唤着他，索尔闷哼一声，他的意识进入到了另一个世界。  
　　这里有辉煌高大的金色宫殿，潺潺不息的河流，鲜花环绕的庭院。  
　　那股意识引领着他推开宫殿沉重的大门，他看见一个白发苍苍的老者远远地坐在王座上，手里握着一柄金色的长矛模样的权杖。  
　　“我在哪？”  
　　索尔惊疑地问道，不知道为什么，这个从未踏足过的地方竟然会让他感到一丝熟悉。他站在台阶下，无措地望着王位上的老者。  
　　“Welcome home, Thor.”  
　　老者起身向他走来，手中的权杖随着他的动作顿在地上，发出一声闷响。  
　　“你？！你是谁？”  
　　等到老者走近了，索尔才惊讶地发现他竟然长着一副和自己的养父奥丁一模一样的面孔，就连那只缺失的右眼都分毫不差地对上。  
　　“我是你的父亲。”  
　　老者慈爱地注视着他，示意他不要惊慌，“我知道你现在一定有很多问题想问，不过现在最重要的，是这个。”  
　　他平举起手中的金色长矛交到索尔手上，握着矛身神色庄肃地交待道：“记住，我的孩子，你是海神的儿子，永恒之枪冈格尼尔的主人，”  
　　“King of Asgard.”  
　　说完，还没等索尔反应过来，白发的老者就化作了一道道金色的光芒，消失在了这间空旷的宫殿里。  
　　“等等！”  
　　索尔大喊道，下一秒眼前的景象倏然崩塌消散，他猛地睁开眼，自己正抱着昏迷不醒的洛基在深海里下沉，而他的手中却兀然出现了一把金色的长枪。  
　　永恒之枪冈格尼尔。  
　　索尔惊讶地打量着那把长枪，发现它可以根据自己的心意变幻长度和模样，当他握住它的时候，身体里仿佛充满了某种神秘而强大的力量。  
　　慢慢地，华丽的金色长枪在他手心里变作了一把捕鲸船上再寻常不过的普通铁铦，索尔握紧了他的新武器，一个计划在心底里渐渐成型。  
　　但他还是低估了娜迦女王的实力。  
　　……  
　　“哼！”  
　　索尔闷哼一声，手中的铁铦还未出手，毫无护甲的柔软腹部却被娜迦尖利的长爪捅了个对穿，索尔疼得眉毛扭作了一团。  
　　嘶，还真疼啊。  
　　“执迷不悟！”  
　　艾萨拉怒不可遏，用力地抽出长爪，带出一长串喷涌而出的鲜血。  
　　“杀了我对你没好处吧？费了这么大周折，你绝不可能只是想要一个普通人类的性命。”  
　　索尔挑了挑眉，忍着痛故作轻松地问道。  
　　“哼，你懂什么，我要你的命有什么用，我要的是——”  
　　“是什么？”  
　　艾萨拉反应过来，捏着索尔脖子的手一紧，“你在套我的话？”  
　　银色的蛇瞳转了转，她忽的勾起了一抹冷笑，“呵，告诉你也没关系，反正今天你们两个也走不出这里。”  
　　“你根本就不是什么普通人类，而是上代海神唯一的子嗣，海底王国阿斯加德的继承人！”  
　　女巫美艳的脸庞突然变得扭曲狰狞，深灰色的蛇鳞涌现在她的左半张脸上，半面艳美如女妖，半面可怖若罗刹，看起来分外瘆人。  
　　“这股气味我化成灰也不会认错！海神一族害我娜迦世世代代只能被囚禁在这不见天日的幽暗海沟，现在他还没觉醒的小儿子落在我手里，还真是天意！”  
　　她说着，一只手摸了摸脸上那丑陋的灰色蛇鳞，眼神忽然变得怨毒无比，狠狠瞪视着手上那个毫无反击之力的弱小人类，仿佛在透过他望着什么人。  
　　“我曾经是多么的高贵！我是精灵一族的女王，是世界之树的宠儿！可如今呢？你看看我现在被咒诅折磨成了什么样！我要禁锢你的灵魂，让你生生世世都不得解脱——”  
　　索尔神色冷淡，“如果你从来没有做过那些不可饶恕的渎神之事，或许我还真的会觉得你有几分可怜。”  
　　艾萨拉脸上闪过一丝慌乱和惊讶，“你，你想起来了？！不，不可能，不——”  
　　话音未落，却突然被一阵剧痛打断，她不敢置信地低头，一把长铦从她的心口处穿了出来。  
　　幻术消失，那把捕鲸用的铁锈长铦也慢慢恢复了它原本的模样。  
　　一柄金色的长矛。  
　　永恒之枪冈格尼尔，象征海神族王位的金色权杖，也是天地间最强大的武器之一。  
　　而被她捏着脖子的那个“索尔”渐渐化作一片绿芒消失在了视野。  
　　幻术？？！  
　　怎么可能，那只愚蠢又可怜的小人鱼不是已经……  
　　“You lie to me!!”艾萨拉怒吼，她瞪大了双眼，却只能无力地看着自己逐渐石化的身体变得僵硬，她不甘心地用还能活动的手去抓身旁的索尔，指尖却在将要碰触他时化作了灰白的石质。  
　　她彻底变成了一座石像。  
　　这也是当年神明所给予娜迦一族的咒诅之一，只要失去了那颗鲜活跳动的心脏，他们就会变成一座座毫无生机的石像。  
　　脆弱而不堪，甚至只要轻轻一碰，就会裂个粉碎。  
　　索尔拔出矛尖，从艾萨拉身后转出，捂着被贯穿的腰部松了口气。  
　　被神诅咒了万年的娜迦女王，唯一的弱点在她的心口，而只有海神的战矛冈格尼尔这样的神物才能破开她身上坚硬的鳞甲，在短短的一瞬给予她致命的一击。  
　　“You fool!”，洛基愤怒地冲索尔喊道，“你真是！如果我刚刚没有想起来那段高阶幻术的施展方法，你打算怎么办？被娜迦的利爪捅个对穿吗？”  
　　洛基不知道什么时候已经从地上起来，他恶狠狠地一尾巴抽打在已经变成石像的艾萨拉的脸上，灰白的石像在鱼尾巨大的冲力下轰然坍塌粉碎，还依旧不解气似的瞪了索尔好几眼。  
　　艾萨拉死后，一直折磨他的契约的力量也随之消失，在人鱼强大的自愈能力下，洛基已经恢复了七八成的体力。  
　　不过只要一想起刚刚索尔被娜迦攥着脖子捅穿腹部的景象，他就心有余悸，恨不得把已经化成齑粉的艾萨拉再复活过来虐杀好几遍。  
　　要不是刚刚危急关头他突然惊醒，情急之下觉醒了本能使出幻术控制住艾萨拉的精神，又用幻术做了一个索尔的替身掩护他绕到女巫身后的动作，他可能真的会被娜迦女王当场杀死在这里！  
　　“你也未免太小看我了，brother。”索尔故意转了转手中的金色战矛向他示意，故作轻松道：“我也不是全无把握。”  
　　“……”  
　　洛基忽然觉得女巫刚刚捅的那一下还不够。  
　　不然他愚蠢的哥哥怎么还能继续站在自己面前气他？  
　　“所以你都想起了什么？”  
　　洛基警觉地问。  
　　其实刚刚索尔和艾萨拉之间的对话他并没有完整地听清，当时他正专注于集中精神施展幻术，他一方面要控制艾萨拉一方面还要维持假索尔的幻象，实在分身乏力。  
　　但他也隐约听到了几个关键的字眼，比如什么“海神”“独子”“海底王国”……总之，他有种不好的预感。  
　　“Well，这件事说来话长……”，两条眉毛纠缠得打结，索尔正在想应该如何开口向洛基解释这个关于他身世的复杂问题，却倏地神色一变，他一把抓过洛基护在身后，眼神警惕地瞪视着周围突然涌现出来的娜迦族人们。  
　　他右手握着冈格尼尔挡在身前，左手紧紧抓着洛基的手，眼底浮现出凶狠，浑身紧绷的肌肉在暗中积蓄着力量。  
　　却没想到那些鱼贯而入的娜迦们在看到他手中的金色长矛之后纷纷跪下身来，神情肃穆，又仿佛带着一丝……怀念和悔恨。  
　　“你们在做什么？”  
　　“请海神大人宽恕，我们一族虽然被罚世代幽居在暗无天日的海沟，但这其实都是我们咎由自取……”  
　　为首的祭司模样的娜迦深深埋下头，“我们身上的罪孽本来就无法清洗，现在女王……艾萨拉又再次僭越妄为、对神不敬，这一切都是她应得的，希望您不要因此迁怒我们……”  
　　她周围的老老少少的娜迦族人也都小声附和着，洛基早就从索尔身后探出了身，看到这一幕不禁好奇地问道：“所以你们曾经到底犯下了什么罪过？值得被幽禁在海沟里数万年。”  
　　“我们……”女祭司肩膀一抖，似乎又想起了那段被她深埋心底不愿提起的回忆，却碍于海神的面子不得不开口回答：“数万年前，我们还不是如今半蛇半人的恐怖模样，而是一群生活在母树身边无忧无虑的高贵精灵……”  
　　“每只精灵出生时就拥有普通人类终极一生也无法得到的魔法天赋，母树孕育了我们，赐予我们无尽的圣光与荣耀，可是身为母树身边最高等的祭司的艾萨拉却渐渐生了邪念，她的心被魔鬼浸染，母树给予她的天赋已经无法满足她对于魔法的追求与渴望，她被邪恶所诱惑，甚至带领一批追随她的高等精灵们公然叛离母树，他们逐渐走向危险的堕落……”  
　　因为高等精灵的叛逃，入侵这个世界的恶魔们找到了它的弱点，他们炸毁了位于世界中心的永恒之井，重创了世界之树伊格德拉修，从此世界上的各个种族开始陷入无边的战火，原本完整的一块大陆也从中间开始分裂，新的海洋就这样诞生了。而作为罪魁祸首之一的与恶魔为伍的那部分高等精灵们也被神明惩罚，世世代代都背负着娜迦的诅咒被关押在不见天日的海沟。  
　　“海神”最初并不是指单独的一位神祇，而是指一个种族。大地裂开之后，神明将他的无上的伟力分给了一部分陆地上的人类，让他们统治这片新生的海洋，并作为娜迦一族的监管者，确保他们不会逃脱神罚和诅咒。这些人类后来就被称为‘海神族’，他们世世代代居住在遗落的海底王国阿斯加德，而他们的领袖则被冠以‘海神’的称号。  
　　“所以，”洛基深吸了口气，终于消化掉女祭司刚刚说的那些话，他们刚刚已经离开了娜迦的领地，那些娜迦们并没有对他们多加阻拦，反而用期盼的眼神注视着他们，生怕他们不走一样。  
　　“你就是海神族这一代的族长？”  
　　“是……”索尔声音渐弱，“之前我抱着昏迷的你在海水里下沉的时候，我的意识进入了一个奇怪的世界，我在里面得到了这个。”  
　　他指了指手边那把金色长矛，“有个奇怪的人把它交给了我，还说我就是他们的国王，相信我，brother，我比你提早知道这件事情不超过三个小时。”  
　　又来了，洛基想，他每次心虚的时候就会叫自己‘brother’。  
　　“如果是这样，那一切就说得通了……”  
　　洛基敲了敲手心，心中划过一丝了然。为什么他可以感知到索尔的信息素，为什么这个金发的大个子可以对自己进行最终标记。  
　　原来这一切都是因为，索尔他根本不是人类！  
　　他突然想到了什么，抬头怒瞪着身边的大个子，“怪不得小家伙迟迟不肯破壳，原来都是因为你这个大块头的基因……”洛基抱怨道，“你的血统太强了！”  
　　继承了海神血脉的小东西，孕育它需要格外长的时间。  
　　那么这个孩子出生之后会不会长得不像他……  
　　洛基突然担忧地想。  
　　似乎看出了洛基在担心什么，索尔笑着搂过他，在他肩上蹭着下巴，短短的胡茬蹭得他肩头痒痒的，高挺的鼻梁时不时划过柔软的耳垂，等洛基的耳根彻底红了，索尔才开口道：“不会，我们的孩子一定长得最像他们的母亲，有一头乌黑的头发和深绿色的眼睛……”  
　　虽然说是这么说，但真正看到他们的孩子那一刻洛基和索尔还是傻了眼。  
　　“你从来没说过一个蛋里还可以孵出来两个宝宝！”  
　　嘴上这样说着，索尔的蓝眼睛里却是藏也藏不住的惊喜。他抱起双胞胎中的姐姐，小家伙有一头漂亮的金发和一双深绿色的眼睛，还有一条珊瑚一样艳丽的红尾巴。  
　　至于为什么她是姐姐，反正见证了两姐弟破壳全过程的白鲸迪克是这么说的。  
　　“那是因为我也从来没有遇到过这种情况！”  
　　洛基不甘示弱地还击道，他一边强调出现这种情况都是因为索尔身体里那流淌着神力的不可控的基因，一边抱起双胞胎中的另一个——黑发蓝眼的弟弟。  
　　因为之前在壳里待了足够久的缘故，两个孩子刚破壳就已经比普通的人鱼幼崽看上去大了不少。  
　　值得一提的是他们的尾巴可以在鱼尾和人腿两种形态之间自由切换，这倒免去了选择在哪里抚养他们的问题。  
　　洛基松了口气，索尔那古怪的海神族基因总算起到了一点用处。  
　　“现在该给两个小家伙取个名字了。”  
　　迪克在一边提醒道。之前它带着那枚未破壳的蛋远远地离开了海上的风暴，所以暂且还不知道后来海面上发生的那些心惊肉跳的事。  
　　等到迪克后来知道洛基竟然胆敢两次去海沟找娜迦女巫做交易之后，它锲而不舍地追着洛基游了三个大洋——不过这些都是后话了。  
　　现在，在一片宁静祥和的氛围之下，索尔思考了一阵，给两姐弟分别取了名字。  
　　“姐姐叫Nerthus，弟弟叫Njord。”*  
　　这是两个来自那份他刚刚获得的传承记忆中的，古老的海神族名字。  
　　洛基对此并没有什么意见，事实上他正和两个刚出生的小宝宝玩得不亦乐乎——应该说他单方面玩得不亦乐乎。下一秒被他逗弄的弟弟Niord就忍不住涕泗横流地大哭起来，明亮的碧蓝色尾巴在哭声下一颤一颤地摆动起来。  
　　洛基把哭闹的孩子丢给他们的父亲，拍拍手勾起嘴角假装无事发生地溜走了。  
　　“Loki.”  
　　迪克忍不住出声叫住他。  
　　洛基转过头，不明所以地看向迪克。  
　　“有件事我一直没有跟你说，”迪克叹了口气，鲸目中流露出一丝复杂，“关于你的身世。”  
　　洛基沉默了，刚刚逗弄两个小宝宝时的喜悦也消失得一干二净。  
　　“如果你要说的是他们为什么抛弃我，那我想我没有继续听下去的必要。”  
　　“不，”迪克打断他，“不是抛弃——虽然我之前也一直这样担心，但最近我忽然发现事情并不像我最初想的那样——你的父母并没有抛弃你，Loki。”  
　　洛基皱起眉，但准备转身离开的动作却停下了。他顿了顿，示意迪克继续往下说。  
　　“二十多年前，那时的海洋远不像现在这样祥和，当时的约顿海姆——也就是冰霜人鱼的王国，正陷入和其他海族王国的战争。情势对他们很不利，你的父王Laufey在战争中不幸逝世，而你的母亲怕还在襁褓之中的你也被这场战火波及，才带着最后一丝希望，把目光投向了陆地……之后约顿海姆兵败，你的母亲也在战乱中自杀了。”  
　　“……为什么现在才告诉我这些？”  
　　洛基沉默了很久，他抬起头质问迪克，眼眶有些发红。  
　　“我很抱歉，孩子。如果不是前不久——就在我回来找你之前——我去了一趟约顿海姆，可能到现在我还以为约顿海姆仍然陷在连绵的灾荒与无尽的战乱里。哦，现在那里可大不一样了……”  
　　迪克回想起自己在那个冰雪组成的王国的经历，不禁一阵感慨，“那场王国间的战争结束之后不久，约顿海姆又陷入了争夺王位的内战。这场内战持续了数年之久，不过最后你的姐姐，约顿海姆的大公主海拉取得了压倒性的胜利。现在的约顿海姆正在她的励精图治下一步步恢复正轨，重现当年的繁荣。”  
　　“你应该回去找她，Loki，她是你的亲姐姐。”  
　　迪克最后说出了自己的建议，他知道洛基其实一直都渴望有亲人的陪伴，只是碍于曾经被母亲抛弃的经历才从来不开口提起。  
　　洛基没有回答，他把目光投向远处。因为暴风雨刚刚平息，太阳这个时候还没有那么猛烈，他们带着两个小家伙来到了更加明亮温暖的浅海。索尔和孩子们正开心地在海面上玩闹着，那个金发的大块头似乎在和孩子们打成一片这件事上格外有天赋，他在这里都可以听见孩子们络绎不绝的咯咯笑声。  
　　迪克也没有再说话，它同样将目光望向另一边那个金发蓝眼的高大男人，总觉得这个男人和之前比好像有哪里不一样了。它欲言又止地看了看洛基，后者冲它摇了摇头。洛基刚想开口说些什么，却忽然神色一变冲了出去。  
　　只见一片平静的海面上，小Nerthus被索尔高高举起来放在肩头上，Njord则在一旁急切地伸着手，一副也想要被父亲抱上去的模样。  
　　洛基一把抱起黑发的小男孩，眼神一凛瞪着眼前还在玩闹的父女俩，索尔一手托着女儿把她稳稳地放下来，挠着头想和洛基打商量：“就偶尔一次……”  
　　“No way!”  
　　被拒绝了。  
　　新任的‘海神’大人惨兮兮地看了女儿一眼，小Nerthus似懂非懂的视线在生气的母亲和神色委屈的父亲之间来回徘徊，最后好像明白了谁才是当家做主的那一个。小姑娘悠悠地摇着尾巴，投向了母亲的怀抱。  
　　洛基“噗嗤”笑了一声，他右手抱着Njord，左手牵着刚刚临阵倒戈的Nerthus，在一阵阵平静而舒缓的海浪声里，走向了索尔。  
　　他的朋友，他的哥哥，他的……爱人。  
　　  
　　Under it all, I love you.  
　　  
　　-The end-  
       正文完

       *Nerthus和Njord分别是北欧神话中海神兄妹的名字（不过北欧神话中的海神属于华纳神族，和阿萨神族并不属于同一个族属）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《海洋深处》到这里就完结了，感谢追到这里的大家！  
> 接下来会有不定时番外掉落。  
> 因为我之前是在lofter上更，关于更新的信息也会在那边放，有需要的话可以去关注一下，id是th0209，找不到的话可以搜【锤基】海洋深处，应该就可以看到我了……


End file.
